Evolution of a Crow
by NYstateofmind428
Summary: It has been eight and half years since Tara left Jax buried himself in SAMCRO and finally decides to start over and gives crow eater Wendy Case a chance. Follow their journey as Wendy evolves from crow eater to old lady, to finally coming into her own. Will their relationship survive betrayal, the ghost of Tara and the violence that comes with SAMCRO? Pre season one and beyond.
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

A/N

I became a fan of SOA this past summer and enjoyed the amazing final ride. I love Jax and can't believe the series is over. This is ultimately a Jax and Wendy story so if you are a fan of Jax and Tara so sorry. Wendy was the person who grew the most by the end of the series and Kurt always wanted her character to return sooner. I always wondered about the backstory behind Jax and Wendy and if it would have been different if Wendy was a sober recovering addict (as she is in season 7). In season one, Jax defended her and we know they attempted to reconcile. So here goes. This is my first short story and fan fiction. The writers here inspired me and I decided to write the story I keep searching for.

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing except original characters. I'm adding my spin on what genius Kurt Sutter brought to life…one of the best TV series ever!

**************************************************SOA*******************************************************************************

The morning started just as usual. The morning light slowly filtered through the messy dorm room, which reeked of stale cigarette and weed, booze and sex. Pussy and booze is what Jax found himself drowning in night after night when he wasn't involved in SAMCRO business. In the eight years since Tara walked out of his life he immersed himself in the club, proving himself to his brothers and those in other SOA charters. The "prince " was always destined to have the gavel one day, after all it was his birthright, but he wanted to earn it. Earn it he did through hard work, blood and sweat. The night before was the big Friday night party after Church. Though Jax had come out of his depression he sunk into eight years earlier, he was always a man whore and unless it was by his choice he never went to bed alone. The night before was no different. Jax rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and ran his ringed fingers down his face and beard. Still sleep drunk he peered over at the prior evening's nameless piece of ass. Purple thong and nice round ass it was, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember her name. Long brown curly hair spread all over her toned back. His ocean blue eyes closed for a second as he silently cursed inwardly. He was so tired of the endless trail of women. This shit had to stop!

BANG, BANG, BANG…. Someone was knocking on the door and Jax realized just how hung over he was as the pain spread through his temples and base of his head. The empty bottle of Jack was on the nightstand along with empty condom wrappers confirming just how drunk he was the night before. "Jackie- boy. Chapel in 20 minutes!" Chibs yelled.

Once again, Jax peered down at last night's conquest that began to stir. She turned to his side and attempted to cuddle and begin a new round. Jax tried to hide the look of disgust and jumped out of bed towards the shower. Over his shoulder he called out to the person in his bed. "Hey darlin' I'm heading in the shower and then to Church. I'll see ya around". Hoping she would get the hint and would no longer be there when he got out.

Jax let the hot water flow over his body and help ease the tension in his shoulders as well the dull ache in his head. As he showered he thought about what his life had become and what it hasn't. At 28 most men were settled down or thinking about it. He hadn't let a women into his heart since Tara walked out. He thought about the life they may have had in San Diego or Chicago if he had left with her all those years ago. Instead he drowned himself in the club, violence and chaos that came with it. In the last few years he dedicated himself to the club and climbed the ranks. He really didn't have time to think of what might have been or anything else for that matter. His family, the club and the gavel was his focus. This is all he had left.

Exiting the shower, Jax dried off. He entered the dorm room with only a towel wrap around his toned waist. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed the room no longer contained last night's sweet but. He was getting sloppy allowing them to stay the night and getting thoughts of something more in their heads.

Jax threw on his usual uniform; jeans, white T-shirt, Nike Air Force Ones and cut. He headed out of his dorm room and realized he had a few minutes to spare for a cup of coffee before church. As he rounded the corner he spotted her. She was tall and skinny but had curves in all the right places. Her dirty blond hair was in ringlets and sprawled out over her shoulders and down to the mid of her back. She was well toned in her skinny jeans and biker boots and tank top. He heard tales of her being a dancer more likely a stripper in Vegas. She showed up almost a year ago and while she wasn't a sweet butt, she was a crow eater. She could be depended upon to clean, do laundry, pour a good drink, lend an ear and party. There was something about her though. She had a kind heart despite her troubled past. Overtime she had become his drinking buddy and slowly a friend. Her name was Wendy.

Wendy's POV

The blond Greek god came barreling around the corner. As usual all the swagger was there with just the tad bit if sadness swirling underneath. Jax was her silent crush and slowly became her drinking buddy and friend when she first arrived. She was chasing the dream of being a Nomad's old lady when she first arrived. Wendy wasn't a sweet but by any means. She was dancer in Vegas the typical older version of the young girl who left the big city and headed west with the vision of making it big time in Magic city. She followed her dreams of unrequited love and ended up in Charming. She soon learned what happened on a run, stayed on a run. She followed what she thought was her happy ending and found her self in Podunk, California where everyone new your name.

When she realized Rowen had sold her a pipe dream, her money had ran out and she needed to save up to return to Vegas. Just a soon as she saved enough money from tips as a dancer at XXX she realized Charming had become her home and she decided to stay. She learned to love the club and the craziness it brought with it. SAMCRO had become a family a dysfunctional family albeit but it was more than she had back home.

The crow eaters took care of each other, the men, and the club. If you could please the Queen (Gemma) that was half the battle. She never slept with Jax, or any other of the SAMCRO club members but she was there at every party, helped clean up afterwards and was there when ever Gemma called for domestic helpers.

With the Prince came the Queen, Gemma Teller-Morrow. Gemma's uniform of leather, skinny jeans, stilettos, low cut tanks and blondish white streaks throughout her dark hair. This outfit never shed light on her true age. One would never think a women in her 50s would dress that way, even if she had the figure for it. Of course Gemma did. Wendy smirked and shook her head as she chuckled to herself.

"Hey Darlin" Jax said. He gave Wendy the friendly side hug and once over. However; this time his glance lingered a second longer. He had a slight feeling of longing. It wasn't overwhelming but just as alarming it was a feeling of lust. She had always been a friend, a drinking buddy, and a confidant. He shook his head as she offered him the usual for that time of day, black coffee –sweet.

"Hey yourself." Wendy responded.

Jax now recovered from his surprise response to Wendy, took a sip of his coffee and asked how her morning was doing. "Good, and you?" Wendy responded with a raised eyebrow. There wasn't a need to state the obvious. It was clear Wendy spotted last night 's conquest leaving the clubhouse earlier.

Jax lowered is eyes. This morning he felt ashamed for some reason. He gulped down his coffee and slammed it on the counter and started to head to chapel. As we walked across the room, he smirked over his shoulder and called out to Wendy. "Ma is cooking dinner tonight. She ordered steaks from the German. You should come. I will pick you up at 7pm."

Wendy heard the invitation or was it an order? She wasn't quite sure. Did it finally happen, did Jax see her more than just a hang around or croweater? Was he inviting her as a friend and drinking buddy or was it a more? What would Gemma do?

She shook her head, not wanting to give into the feeling of hope or happiness.

A/N so this this is my first published story and fanfic ever be kind. But let me know what you think. Tara will make an appearance and I have several chapters in mind. Marriage, separation, Abel's birth, Tara's return and so on...


	2. Chapter 2-Mother Knows Best

Friendship or Courtship

A/N: Wow my first published story and I have followers and reviews already. I am humbled and promise to update often. As of now the story just keeps coming to me in waves. I will try and post weekly. Tuesdays will always be "Teller Tuesday" in my heart and not the same since the series ended. Here's a quick post now that I know there is an interest. I will try and get a few chapters saved up to keep the updates coming weekly at a minimum. Here's chapter a little early.

**SassyGrl23**-: Thanks for being my first reviewer.

**Jaotvdspn1994**-: You've inspired to me to dip my toe in the water and start writing. I can't believe one of my favorite authors on this site is following my story.

Gemma once told Tara she came back at a bad time and sometimes it is downright boring. The story is currently taking place a year and half before Tara returns. Wendy and Jax will have time to establish themselves as a couple before all hell breaks loose around the time Tara returns. Looking back now. I think her return was sign if bad things to come.

**Wendy's POV**

Did that just happen? Wendy tried to calm her nerves and down play the excitement and butterflies in her stomach. _Come on girl pull yourself together! She thought to herself. This is Jax Teller, the Prince of Charming, aka man-whore! Do not read into this. He's taken you to dinner at Gemma's many times before just slow your roll. _Wendy continued to argue with herself. Was this morning's conversation different from their countless others? _ Besides let's not forget man-whore_. Even if she wanted to and oh boy she wanted to climb that tall fine peace of man. She knew he came with baggage and heartache. What she wouldn't give for…

"Wendy! Hello Wendy? Sweetheart who or what has gotten you so distracted this morning?" Gemma's voice pulled her from the conflicting thoughts swirling in her head.

"Uh, oh hey Gemma." She responded, while absentmindedly fanning herself. She wiped down the counter and brushed the stray hair off her face with the back of her hand. She was wondering how much of her discussion with Jax did Gemma witness.

**Gemma's POV**

Gemma was standing behind her, clad in one of her many outfits that screamed biker queen. Tapping her 4-inch Jimmy Choo strappy sandals with her hand on her hip. She couldn't help but smirk to herself. She had watched these two fools circle each other over the past few months, and for the life of her she couldn't see why they couldn't see what everyone else around them saw. Wendy and Jax, not only looked good together physically, but they had chemistry that was jumping off the charts. The best part was they seemed to enjoy an easy friendship and mutual respect for each other. It escaped her how they couldn't see what was right in front of them.

Nothing got past Gemma. She saw the whole exchange and knew her son better than he knew himself. It was only a matter of time before he had Wendy dropping her panties- but them what? She just wished he saw the potential for a meaningful relationship with Wendy before it was too late. For months she watched the friendship grow between them. The life in Jax's eyes was starting to come back. When he would kid and joke around with Wendy the son she knew was hidden behind all the grief that bitch Tara left was starting to peek through. Sweet butts, porn stars and booze didn't hide the dimness in his eyes that has been there for far too long.

At first she was skeptical about the ex dancer (stripper) showing up at the club house on one man's arm and then hanging around long after he was gone. Gemma knew an ex-junkie when she saw one. In this world she helped enough people and members detox the SAMCRO rehab way. The faint track marks on Wendy's arms or the way she would scratch them when she was under stress didn't go unnoticed. Jax knew about Wendy's past but he never shared too much of the details with her. If there was one thing about her son, he was a sucker for damsel in distress. No one judged her of course as long as she stayed cleaned. There was enough booze, drugs and naked women around the clubhouse for any of them to pretend they were saints. Hell, one would have thought Budweiser and "bud" was the breakfast of champions around here. It was not unusual to see members of the Sons, taking a swig or a hit before noon most days. By all accounts Wendy was clean. Sure she drank with Jax and could party like the best of them, but she stayed away from the weed and the harder stuff. She knew there a tragic "little girl lost" story in Wendy's past and she would find out when the time was right.

Gemma liked Wendy now and decided she would help these two lost souls along. She needed to know if Wendy could stand up to Jax and be a good old lady for him and for the club. Of course any SON would tell you a good old lady did what she was told. The Queen knew what you did in public and how you supported your man and demanded respect behind closed doors was different. A good old lady had the respect of her man and the club. She stood her ground among the crow eaters, sweat butts and outsiders when needed. So the question was, could Wendy step up and be the old lady her son, the VP, and club needed? Could she become the Princess of Charming? Gemma was about to find out. Starting tonight at the family dinner.

"So, I see Jax told you about dinner tonight. I'm heading out to get some things ready for the dinner and can use your help." Gemma said sweetly. "I'll drop you back off at your house in time for you to get ready for Jax to pick you up and bring you back. What do you say- we'll make a day out of it?" Technically it wash"y a request but over the months since Wendy moved to Charming and had gotten to know Gemma, she knew a command when she heard one.

"Oh okay sure". Wendy responded with just a little hesitation. She wrinkled her brow, a possible date with Jax and day with the Queen in one day. She wasn't sure she was going to live past noon.

Gemma saw the doubt and hesitation in Wendy's eyes and thought to herself -_this girl has to show some backbone if she wants more than a one night stand with my son the man slut. _ She knew she had it in her. After all it was easy to see Wendy had led a hard life at one point. The little she knew of Wendy's life before she arrived was that she kept a level head and could hold her shit. Maybe the twelve step promises bullshit soften her a little. Gemma knew the tough street- smart kid was still in there. Like they say you can take the girl out of the hood, but you can't take the hood out of the girl. She recalled Wendy was from back East originally- Queens or Brooklyn. She would soon find out. The vulnerability hidden under the tough biker chick made Gemma like her a little more.

**Jax's POV**

Jax was in the chapel sitting to Clay's left. He was trying to concentrate on the business at hand. They were setting up the details for a protection run for Unser Trucking, one they have done hundreds of times before. The last couple of years have been pretty good. Money was coming in and no wars. Of course there were a few scuffles with the Nords (the racist dope dealers) and every now and then Marcus Alvarez, Mayan MC president, would puff out his chest and a few things might pop off. The outlaws were enjoying a pretty quiet and peaceful time. With things with the club and Teller-Morrow running smoothly, Jax had more free time and time to think. He wanted a connection with someone. Something that lasted more than just a quick lay.

As his mind wandered so did his gaze. He looked up through the window across the lot just in time to see Wendy getting into Gemma's black Escalade. _What the fuck?_ He thought to himself. _What the hell is Ma up to now? Whatever it is, it can't be good. _

Little did he know, he didn't have to wait long to find out.


	3. Chapter 3-Wendy's Story

Chap 3- Wendy's Story

**A/N:** If you have a chance please check out you tube video, Take Me to Church" or search under Jax and Wendy to find the video clip which inspired me to write a fanfic and route for this couple in season 7.

**Miss Denee'**: This post if for my lil sis and (guest poster LC-) my fellow ride and die SOA Fan- Happy B-day.

**SparkleMichele- **Thanks for the inspiration, encouragement and motivation. You are so right, I've found a new addiction writing about SOA! I think this will be the first of many. Keep raising the bar!

Hope you enjoy!

Wendy POV

Wendy was in the passenger seat of Gemma's black SUV Escalade. For the life of her she couldn't figure out how she ended up with Gemma today. She couldn't help but anticipate the evening with Jax. When she woke up this morning this was not the day she had in mind or could ever imagine. Destiny has a funny way of sneaking up on you.

The morning started like any other day. Wendy had been clean for a year now. Ever since she arrived in Charming chasing the dirt bag Rowen. Each day she was reminded of her addiction. She understood her triggers and incorporated so many things in her life to help her cope. A morning meditation/prayer followed by exercise (yoga or pilates) helped clear her mind and reflect. She had to keep the lean dancer physique …no room for slippin' she always had to be prepared as a fall back plan. Besides the routine, it balanced her out and kept her centered. Not to mention the added flexibility made her sex life even better…that is when she was having sex!

It was often during this quiet time in the morning she reflected on just how far she had come in her life and she was finally winning her battle with addiction. She's fallen of the wagon more than once, but this was the longest she has been sober since her downfall started six years ago and she was determined this time it would stick. She was no longer ashamed of her disease. She didn't try and hide it. Honesty was the best drug ever and she held onto it desperately even when it was uncomfortable. It was the only way to survive. Wendy realized she wanted Jax to see her as more than a drinking buddy. If Gemma was here to test her or offer her any help in seeing this come to fruition then she was going it be honest and go for what she wanted. She would take any help she could get. She wanted to be with Jax and if Gemma was here to help then so be it.

Gemma honked and cursed out some poor soccer mom. Her rant brought Wendy back to her surroundings. She silently observed the "Queen" as she pulled on her ever-present cigarette and wheeled the SUV through Charming without a care in the world. Her confidence and bravado was impressive yet scary in a way. Wendy prided herself on reading people. Gemma had a gentle side if she liked you but she was a fierce mama-bear and had a deadly side if you crossed her. The thought gave her goose bumps.

**Gemma's POV**

Gemma looked over at Wendy. _Let the games begin she thought to herself_. Was this person finally the one that was right for her son or was she destined to be his next one maybe two-night stand? She knew it wasn't the uptight, snobbish bookworm he bought home at 16. This one …had the looks and sex appeal to keep Jax's dick in line (at home anyway) and enough street smarts to keep him on his toes. She wasn't too much for Gemma to reign in when needed.

"What do you say we stop off for lunch if we have time, after we pick up everything for tonight? You know give us some time to get to know each other a bit outside of the club."

"Sure that would be nice!"

They drove in silence for a while. Each silently sizing each other up as they drove through town. When they finally finished getting the steaks, they popped into the supermarket in search of groceries and beer to for the night's dinner. In addition to her cooking and baking skills Gemma knew how to entertain and she loved doing it. Family dinner is one of things she loved hosting as the SAMCRO Queen.

She sent Wendy off with a list of items to grab, turned the corner and almost knocked over a small petite brunette.

"Donna!" How have you been sweetheart?"

"Fine, you know hangin' in there.

"How are Kenny and Eli? You should come by the house tonight. Family dinner, it's been a while."

Donna shifted a bit from side to side. She never was a fan of the club, the chaos and danger it brought with it. With Ope doing a five- year bid for arson, she had to play Mom, Dad and breadwinner. She knew with Ope inside she had to toe the line. She needed SAMCR0's protection and support outside as much as Ope needed them on the inside. Ope and Jax were best friends. Their father's were the founding members of the club and they had been best friends since the cradle. Everyone in Charming knew eventually Jax would be President of Sons of Anarchy's mother charter one day with Ope by his side as Vice President. Ope's time in Stockton was a surprise. Jax honored his commitment to his friends and godchildren helping out their small family whenever he could.

While every bone in her body yelled _"Hell no!"_ Donna said, "Of course! We wouldn't miss it in a world!" she lied. She was never a good liar and she new Gemma saw right through it. Oh well what was done was done; she made a mental note to grab a dessert to bring with her to the gathering as they parted ways.

Wendy turned the down the isle just in time to see the two part. Donna gave her a weak smile and walked in the opposite direction to finish her shopping, pulling Kenny and Eli along. For some reason she like Donna though she hardly ever saw at the clubhouse. She was small and feisty and seemed capable of holding her own. She wouldn't mind getting to know her and becoming friends possibly.

"How is she doing with Ope being inside?" Wendy asked.

"Fine. She will be at dinner tonight. I just wish she understood the club is family and we take care of our own."

********************************SOA************************************************

Gemma and Wendy pulled into Lumpy's diner for lunch. Quickly finding the booth reserved for SAMCRO members, in the corner. They waited for the waitress to come and take their order.

"Hey Gemma, the usual? She nodded.

"And you dear?" Mona asked looking at Wendy.

Wendy responded, "I'll have a salad as well, can you add grilled chicken to mine with a side of fries". Gemma smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

As Mona, walked off to place their orders. Gemma chuckled at the women across the table and said, "Sweetheart, no one wants a fat old lady, you remember that."

"Well, I'm not anyone's old lady and I know how to maintain my body and stay fit. A little splurge now and then is okay. Besides I'm no longer pumping meth into my system".

"Yeah, so about that, let's cut to the chase! I see the chemistry between you and Jax and how it's been building up over the last few months. I need to know what your intentions are with my son and that you are off that shit for good. Jax is the future of the club and the future Queen of SAMCRO can't be a junkie whore. So honey, I need to know your story. You can be good for Jax but I need to be sure. "

"Dam Gemma thanks for being so subtle." She took a sip of her coke and sighed before telling her story. As a little girl growing up in Brooklyn with a large extended Italian family her early childhood was a typical middle class upbringing. Holidays, celebrations and the typical Italian Sunday family dinners were loud , and crazy but full of laughter. Wendy smiled as childhood memories came rushing back.

Despite the size of the family, nothing was able to prevent her mother's downward spiral into booze and drugs once her father was tragically killed in a car accident on the L.I.E (Long Island Expressway) when she was 14 years old. Her mother never recovered. Wendy was left to fend for herself and her younger sister. Sure, her aunts, uncles and grandparents were there, but they couldn't be with them 24 hours a day. She helped keep her mother's secret and didn't talk about the revolving door or men that came into their household, the drugs and alcohol or cleaning her mother up and making sure she got to bed okay. Those things were kept hidden as she displayed the happy facade to her relatives. She was good in school and a social butterfly. She continued the dance lessons she started at the young age of six. She was a stand out at Vic D' amore's dance studio and remained and avid student throughout high school graduation and her first two years of community college.

Gemma listened on silently impressed and curious about the women in front of her. She attended college, had a normal up bringing and was down to earth. It didn't escape her, Wendy was almost the exact opposite of Tara. How did she get to Vegas and end up as a crow eater? As if Wendy read her mind she quickly got to the life- changing event in her life.

Wendy was happily attending community college, living at home and dating her high-school sweetheart, Christopher. She came home one day to find one o her mother's boyfriends in the house. Wendy never liked him and tried to keep her distance. She went to her room to study, the next thing she knew, he knocked on her door and quickly let himself in. Before she could react, he pushed her on the bed and attempted to hold her down and kiss her. She managed to hold him off by kicking and screaming at him to get off of her. When her mother walked in.

Gemma let a small sigh of relief, which was short lived. To her surprise and disappointment, she learned Wendy's mom so strung out and in denial she accused her of coming on to her boyfriend and kicked her out of the house that night. Too proud to go to her family with all of the sordid details of what was happening in the household she stayed with college friends and hopped from place to place in New York for a while. She managed to keep up with her studies as she applied for student housing. The final straw was when she walked in on Christopher with a random co-ed in his dorm blowing him.

That night she finally returned the call to the traveling dance troop that invited her to tour with them earlier that year. Wendy decided she was tired of playing by the rules and being the good girl! Hell, she was only 20 and wanted to enjoy life. Little did she know what was in store for her when she boarded the Greyhound in Penn station to meet the Vic D' amore 's troop on the road.

The first year of the road was great. Quickly she became one of the lead dancers and her pay increased. While she enjoyed the freedom of the road and the accolades she was getting, she was tired of life on the road and living out of suitcase. She planned her exit strategy for Vegas. She would take some vacation time she stored up and auditioned for some of the Vegas shows. If selected she could put down roots and make a home doing something she loved. Everything fell into place smoothly…too smoothly. She landed a permanent gig as a featured dancer and understudy for the lead in one of many long running Vegas shows. Life was good. The bright lights and big city reminded her of New York. She was making decent money and a name for herself in the industry. She dated a lot yet refused to settle down. Despite the numerous offers from a wide spectrum of suitors; wealthy businessmen, musicians and local celebs she was comfortable keeping everything light and fun.

Living the life got the best of her. She was rolling with the in crowd and partying. The changes in her lifestyle were slight at first. Eventually it started to impact her friendships, performances and priorities. She started showing up late or calling in sick. Drugs were introduced to keep her up after a night of partying and to bring herself down when sleep didn't come. Recreational use turned into a habit. Her time in Vegas went from sugar to shit in two years.

Recalling all the details were fuzzy due to her drug induced years. Suddenly the only gig she could get was get was in burlesque or strip clubs in Vegas or Reno. That's where she ran into Rowen. During one of her attempts to get clean they hooked her for a while. While dating Rowen, she was exposed to the motorcycle club. She wasn't stupid and knew of the illegal things that went on behind the scenes. But the close-knit vibe reminded her of family. The family she left behind.

So that's why despite what occurred with Rowen she decided to stay in Charming.

When she first arrived in Charming, she realized just how fragile her sobriety was. Wendy began attending her AA meetings regularly and working as an assistant at the local rehab center part time to earn a living. She was thinking of taking night classes to complete her Bachelors degree.

"That's quite a story, sweetheart. So where do things stand between you and Jax?"

"Were friends Gemma. That's all. We are drinking buddies that like to hang out. He knows all about my past. He's opened up enough for me to know what down between him and Tara, but not all the details."

Gemma nodded, and sipped her coffee. The fact that her son talks to Wendy…actually talks to her and hasn't nailed her yet, told her all she needed to know. Her son felt something towards Wendy but he probably didn't know what it was quite yet. Yep, Wendy had her head on straight, knew and accepted the club life. This could be a good fit, if she stayed sober and could handle Jax, sweet butts and fellow crow eaters. First thing first, she thought to herself.

"Wendy, do you want to be with Jax?" I mean do you see yourself in a relationship with him and all the baggage the club brings.

"Yes! I know he has a temper and can fly off the handle, but I always feel safe with Jax. I just wish he would open up and let me in all the way in. No just not on the surface level. I've never had to work for attention from men before. This cat and mouse thing is new to me."

"Okay honey, watch and learn. You may make a good 'old lady…some day. The fact that my son has only talked to you and hasn't taken you back to the dorm, means he cares and respects you. That is big with Teller men. You may make a good old lady one day."


	4. Chapter 4-Samcro Family Dinner

Chapter 4: SAMCRO Family Dinner

**A/N**: **Okay I think we waited long enough. Jax was absent the last chapter so we need to know where his head is and see how Wendy measures up as an old lady in waiting. I wasn't going to post this until Tuesday but I finished this late yesterday and had to post. **

**Enjoy!**

**Jax's POV**

On the roof top watching the sunset over Charming was calming. Jax took a long pull on his joint closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment. Things in Charming and the SONS have been pretty quiet most of the year. A protection run here and there, a drop off to the Niners, and collecting vigs to keep the residents of Charming safe.

Sure every now and then Darby would attempt to sell drugs near or just over the border but they always found out. The Nords were punk asses and were never a real threat. In fact, it has been so slow lately he'd come to appreciate them. Kicking their asses occasionally and the club's Friday night fights was keepin' him and his brothers in shape.

Jax took a swig of his beer and thought back to this morning. Something had been bothering him about Wendy for a while and he couldn't place it. He had long stopped mourning the loss of Tara and what might have been if he left with her all the years ago. Typically he would have hit it, licked it, split it and quit it by now. Hell he could have drinks with anyone. So why did he befriend her? He didn't have any female friends. Donna didn't count because she was an extension of Opie and more like a sister to him. There was something about her beyond his thing for damsels in distress. He questioned if it was just timing and his recent desire to have more than just a string of nameless and faceless women occupy his bed for a few hours.

Wendy was vulnerable with a kind heart, wrapped up in a biker chic shell. She could hold her own in the club and around the other crow eaters, sweet butts and hang arounds. He smirked when he recalled the time he saw her put one of them in their place. "_Hey honey, why don't you jump on that pole and show me what you can do? I heard about you in Vegas?" Wendy responded " How about I don't, and you take your Viagra in advance just in case some sweet butt decides to make a charitable donation tonight… at least you will be ready to perform...this time!" _The brothers in the clubhouse nearly lost it as they broke out in laughter from her response_. _

That was the night Jax really took notice of her. Up until that point he really hadn't paid the new regular in the club any attention or more than the casual glance. After that moment he watched her from afar as he continued his exploits around the club.

A stuttering prospect climbed half way up the ladder leading up to the roof. "Oh uhm Jax? You said to let you know when it was 6pm? Dinner at your Mom's in an hour." The prospect ,Half-sack, called out.

"Thanks grunt!" Jax replied. He headed down stairs towards his dorm. It took him all about 20 minutes to take a quick shower, throw on a fresh pair of jeans, SAMCRO T,-shirt, crisp white sneakers and Cut. He threw on his black reaper crew hat and headed out the door.

**Wendy's POV **

Wendy took her time getting dressed and paid special attention. After Gemma dropped her off around 3pm she took a long hot bath followed by a nap. She found herself falling into her Vegas primping routine and it felt good for a change. She was scrubbed, buffed and waxed in all the right places. She took her time with her make-up perfecting that natural beauty due to expertly applied Bobbi Brown make up. Wendy was rocking the innocent all-American low maintenance look tonight.

After her talk with Gemma today she knew she had to play this as aloof and hard to get. Jax wasn't used to having to work for it as panties just fell at his feet. After Gemma went down a long list of "must haves" for being an old lady the last thing she told Wendy was to demand full disclosure. No disclosure no pussy.

Wendy put on her lip-gloss, ran her hand through her loose waves and gave herself a once over. She had on a white cotton corset blouse, skinny black jeans and 4 inch peep-toe black booties. She topped off the look with a dark blue leather motorcycle jacket. Even she had to admit she looked pretty dam hot, but not overly done. She grabbed her purse, keys and walked out of the bedroom. It was only 6:30 so she had time for a cigarette before Jax arrived, she needed to relax a little.

She was still a bundle of nerves she thought as she shook her head. Jax has been to her apartment on numerous occasions. It was normal for him to show-up after a run or scuffle with a 6 pack of beer, Jack and a bottle of wine for her. They would sit and talk for hours. It was easy with him, she was comfortable and he never judged her about her past. Maybe because his past was so trifling.

Wendy took another pull of her cigarette as she shook her foot with nervous energy. She heard the rumble of Jax's bike pull up. She put out her cigarette as the doorbell rang. Grabbing her things, she gave her self a quick once over in the mirror hanging the over the couch, took a deep breath and opened the door.

**Jax's POV**

Dam she was beautiful and smoking hot! When she opened the door, she took his breath away. His smile was genuine. "Hey Darlin you ready?"

"Hey Jax".

He grabbed her hand to assist her down the steps. "You look good Wendy".

"Thanks, I'm glad you dressed up for me, I see you changed your T-shirt".

"Oh I see, you have jokes that's how it is going to be this evening?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Wendy laughed and smiled up at him.

Jax handed her his spare helmet. He got on, and waited for Wendy to settle in behind him. "You sure you can manage it in those jeans tonight or do you need a little help? They are a little tighter than usual. Not that I'm complaining".

"I got this Teller! If I need any help in the wardrobe department, I will be sure to let you know". She got on the bike, settled in behind him and grabbed his waist as she rested her head on his back. Jax smelled of cologne and leather with a faint smell of cigarettes. All man all Jax. She felt safe.

*********************************SOA***********************************************

They arrived at Gemma's quickly. A little too soon for both of them, for some reason that night they both wanted the ride to last a little longer.

Walking in, it didn't escape Gemma, something shifted between Jax and Wendy. They looked like a couple rather than friends. Wendy was laughing at something Jax said as they both gazed at each other. They were in their own little world for a minute and forgot their surroundings. She nudged her best friend Luanne and nodded at her to see what she was seeing.

"Hey you two! We're starving over here nice of you to show up". Clay's voice boomed from across the living room. Everyone greeted them. Man hugs and bro taps for Jax with kisses and hugs for Wendy.

"Now that the prince has showed up can we finally eat? I have things to do and people to do!" Tig said.

"Relax Tiggy, the dead will still be dead when we finish dinner!" Happy said under his breath as he took a swig of his beer. Chibs, Bobby, Juice and Clay nearly spit out their beers as they laughed at Happy's comment.

Tig was across the room. "What, what was that?" More laughter erupted in the room from all his brothers.

Wendy settled in the kitchen and helped Gemma along with the rest of the biker's dates and old ladies. The crow eaters had been sent home already and were told to come back in about 2 hours for clean up duty.

Gemma and Luanne cornered Wendy asking her how the evening was going so far as they passed a joint between the two of them. Weed was never Wendy's thing even when she was on meth and occasional coke so the smell or sight of it never bothered her or caused her to itch for something else. It was just part of the biker world. She took a sip of her wine and told them how everything was good and easy between them as usual. No change. She forgave herself for the small white lie.

Donna joined the trio and they all teased Wendy about Jax. Laughing how the two of them were steeling looks at each other when they thought know one including each other were looking. Gemma called them all to dinner around the dining room table built for twelve.

As everyone headed into the dining room, Jax led Wendy over to his chair and the seat immediately next to his. Guiding her along with his hand resting on the small of her back. To anyone looking in from the outside, the gathering resembled a large family dinner. Tons of laughter and story telling while food was passed around the table and consumed.

The new emerging couple looked good together. Jax looked on as Wendy easily popped in and out of conversation with his brothers including their old ladies and kids. Tara popped into his thoughts. As much as he had loved her and considering she was his first love she would always hold a place in her heart, yet she never embraced the life and his family the way Wendy did seamlessly. He started thinking about how this could play out long term. There was potential here. He had to admit is still bothered him that every so often Tara popped into his mind.

Dinner went off without a hitch and everyone was enjoying drinks and dessert. The men had retired into Clay's man cave to take shots of whiskey, while the ladies huddled in the kitchen. Wendy was on her way to the bathroom when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." She yelled over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"Thanks sweetheart." Gemma called out.

Wendy opened the door and a scantily dressed blond was on the other side. The shorts she was wearing barely passed for boy short panties. The plastic 7 inch platform heals gave her away faster than her vanity plate "IMA TITE".

She looked Wendy up and down and attempted to push her way into the house and not acknowledging her at all. The fact she was a porn star didn't bother Wendy as much as the rudeness and her attempt to barge right in and over her in the process. She didn't play that where she came from.

"Whoa. Excuse me is anyone expecting you? The words I believe you are looking for are hello and may I come in?"

Ima wasn't used to being called on the carpet for her rudeness. Sure she got around and let a few of the brothers experience porn pussy from time to time but she was Luanne's top seller. She usually got away with her shannigans around the club. Only Gemma consistently put her in her place and made her feel like shit. But this cute thing in front of her was no Gemma. Besides Luanne had asked her to pick her up on her ride to Cara Cara. Who was this bitch to stand in her way acting like she owned the place? She knew Wendy was close to Jax, but as of last week, she was the one occasionally filling his needs. As far as she knew Wendy was just a crow eater anyway.

Ima turned around and stood around to face Wendy. "Oh honey, because Gemma invited you to clean up after dinner you think you are moving up the food chain? Poor thing, you should know picking up after the SAMCRO royalty is a far cry from being one of them. Especially when Jax is still hitting this."

"Well I sure hope he is double wrapping it, it being such a high traffic area and all!" Wendy responded getting closer to Ima.

Ima's head snapped up. "What did you just say to me?" Her voice rose, which caught the attention of the other women in the kitchen as she walked closer into Wendy's personal space.

"You heard me! I also suggest you back the fuck up. Rather than moving a way from her as she was warned, Ima moved closer to Wendy.

"What are you going to do about _ ?" BAM! Wendy punched Ima dead in her nose before she could even finish her sentence. Ima hit the wall and fell on her ass. With her plastic shoes flying off, she screamed and held her nose. Her face now covered in blood.

The ladies crowded into the hallway and the men rushed upstairs guns drawn to see what the commotion was all about. Everyone's jaws dropped to see Wendy standing over Ima shaking out her right hand and looking down at Ima with a smirk.

She looked around and suddenly noticed the crowd of onlookers. "What? She needed to be taught a few manners and besides that she was in my personal space! I warned her." Wendy shrugged and walked over Ima towards the kitchen. Ignoring the stares and stifled laughs coming from the men and crow eaters. This was the MC world and never a dull moment or lack of cat fights. The men were more upset they missed it. Especially Jax.

"Come on, I can use some help here. Help me get her cleaned up". Luanne said to no one in particular.

Gemma looked on with the trademark Teller smirked. She was beaming with pride. Yep, she definitely passed dinner and this unexpected test with flying colors.

Jax shifted a little and adjusted himself in his jeans. He was turned on and couldn't wait to get Wendy back to her house. He had to have her, he was used to getting what he wanted and now that he finally made up his mind there was no stopping him. He ran his hand over his face and beard. He swaggered up to Wendy, leaned into her ear as he grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her closer to him. "Hey bruiser are you ready to go home?" His hot breath on her neck gave her goose bumps and she tingled all over. She already had an adrenalin rush and Jax's closeness sent her over the edge. She was definitely ready.

Everything Gemma told Wendy about making Jax wait was flying right out of her head as Jax whipped them through the streets of Charming heading back to her place. The air was charged and this time it was no denying where they were headed and what would occur. Just how far they would take it and what it would mean tomorrow was yet to be determined.

Jax shut off the bike and waited for Wendy to get off the bike and hand him her helmet. He got off and followed her up the stairs to her place, gently kissing and nibbling on her neck as she fumbled with the keys. She was so hot and bothered she couldn't concentrate, with Jax hands now roaming all over her body and kissing her neck. Finally Jax stopped. "Here let me help". He took the key from her hands unlocked the door and guided her through the door.

Once inside, Wendy turned around to face Jax. They both were breathing heaving with lust. Jax cupped her hair and face with both his hands and leaned in for a kiss. He brushed her lips lightly and she could feel his smile against her mouth. He pulled back a little and whispered, "I'm about to invade your personal space…should I be worried?" She shook her head no and her laugh was cut off with their first kiss.

It started slow and tender at first. Each of them caressing the other's face as they their hands moved and twisted in each other's hair. What started off as tender soon ignited into lust and passion. It took them both by surprise. Neither of them was innocent and knew their way around the bedroom. They knew instantly this could be trouble. With mutual instinct they just knew this was a sexual compatibility neither had experienced before.

A little voice in Wendy's head kept saying, "_NO! Make him wait; think about tomorrow and the next day. Don't be like all the others_".

As Jax moved her back towards the couch, all of that was going right out the window. She was a grown ass women if she wanted to give in so be it. Jax's weight fell on her and as she adjusted to allow her legs to wrap around his waist. They were still fully clothed as they devoured each other's mouths and lips as they grinded. Stopping briefly to come up for air, they starred into each other's eyes. Wendy started to remove Jax's Cut as he sucked on her neck. She moaned as her hands ran under his shirt as she caressed his chest and back.

As their make-out session was heating up. Jax felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

Dam, he groaned. "WHAT?" He almost yelled into the phone.

"Church…now! One of our protection runs just got ambushed." Clay said before disconnecting the call.

"Sorry babe, I have to go. Club business." Wagging his finger between the two of them he said, "We…this is not over".

He grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her towards him as he kissed her goodbye. "Lock up! I think it will be a long night but I will call you tomorrow".

**A/N**: **So there you have it. Finally how they got there. I know it was a long slow build up. The story will start to move ahead and time jump a bit. I'm not ready to start writing detailed lovemaking scenes…but you never know, I didn't think I would publish a story on this site either. Stay tuned as their romance blossoms and then derails as we get closer to the events that take place in the pilot. **

**This is my AU version and I do not take credit the characters that the wonderful mind of Kurt Sutter brought to life. Only the new spin in my story and the OCs.**


	5. Chapter 5- Love and Happiness

Chapter 5: Love and Happiness

**A/N: A slight time jump here. It's a year and counting to the return of "TAR TAR ". Remember in Season 6, Gemma told Wendy she was good for Jax, but she let the junk get in the way. I am still committed to having her clean and sober when Abel enters the world, but dabbling with a quick fall off of the wagon as a plot point and part of the their history we'll see. I would love your thoughts. Please keep the reviews and feedback coming. I'm new at this and appreciate all the suggestions. **

**It's Teller Tuesday! Enjoy**

In the six months since the SAMCRO family dinner a lot has happened. Jax and Wendy were inseparable. If he wasn't at her apartment, she was with him in the dorm room at the clubhouse. Like the beginning of most relationships they couldn't stand to be apart more than a day and when they were together they were all over each other. The friendship and playful banter was still there as well. Wendy continued to get along with Gemma. She also began a friendship with Donna often helping her out as Opie was still in prison and up for parole in a few months.

**Wendy POV**

The sunlight started to peak through her bedroom waking Wendy. Her head was on Jax's chest with his arm draped around her. Before she opened her eyes she knew he was still sleeping by the slow steadiness of his breathing. She thought of how much she loved this man as she gazed at him. The sex was always amazing. Her man was truly gifted in the bedroom and always aimed to please and satisfy his woman. Wendy used all her tricks of the trade to do the same. Last night was no different it started out slow and passionate, but by the end, she was sure her neighbors in the apartment next door knew exactly what was going on. She smiled as her thoughts drifted off to last night. The soreness between her legs and aching muscles all over body would not let that memory fade. Wendy was whipped and for that matter so was Jax. While everything was going well now her thoughts drifted back to the beginning when they first starting dating….

_The first few weeks were a little rocky. As usual Jax was able to use charm to get his way. Being the man whore he was he wasn't exactly ready to settle down himself though he wanted Wendy locked down. There were some moments in the early weeks filled with tears and misunderstanding on both the parts of sweet butts and Jax. While what happened on a run stayed on the run was the unwritten rule in the biker world Wendy was not a door matt. She wasn't going to go looking for trouble but she wouldn't ignore if it darken her doorstep. She wouldn't tolerate being disrespected in Charming or the Clubhouse. She had to beat a bitches ass a few times to make them understand Jax was hers and she didn't take kindly to them hangin all over him when they thought she wasn't looking. Sometimes she wondered if Jax was secretly testing her loyalty to see if she would cut and run or stand up and fight for him. She knew it had something to do with his past love._

_The one thing she knew about men is that they were consistent. Wendy recalled one day about two months into their relationship, she couldn't find Jax and he wasn't returning her calls; which was odd. The guys had returned late from a drop off with the Tacoma charter. He told her he was going to crash at the clubhouse, as it was so late when they got back. She had decided to take the afternoon off from the clinic and surprise him. When she walked into the clubhouse Chibs and Juice tried to distract her. Every bone in her body knew something was up. She barged past them and swung the door to the dorm room open. The bed was mess and the empty room smelled like incense and weed. Jax came out of the shower …alone. She looked over his shoulder and no one was in there._

_In all his naked glory with his long hair still wet from the shower he walked out of the bathroom looking for a lighter cool as cucumber. "Hey Babe, what are you doing here?" Jax asked her as he lit his joint and took a pull._

_At first Wendy was speechless. She was expecting to find someone in there with Jax. While she didn't see the evidence she knew in her gut something went down. Okay two could play this game she thought. With a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes she purred "Just missing you, that's all."_

"_Aw, come here then." Jax said as he put the joint out, pulled her close and hugged her while oozing that panty dropping charm he was known for. She leaned in to hug her man. Just as she started to think she was paranoid and her suspicions were wrong, she spotted them, red thongs slightly sticking out from under the bed. _

_She stepped back and watched his face turn from calm cool collectedness to sheer panic. She slapped him in the face and then starting slapping at his chest and face as he tried to defend himself. He was at a disadvantage initially as he was naked and she caught him by surprise. He managed to grab Wendy by the arms and shake her until she stopped, yelling over her screams telling her to calm down. She struggled free and managed to storm out of the dorm room. _

_Jax quickly threw on sweats, his Nikes and attempted to catch up with her to try and lie his way out of it. She sped out of the lot before he could catch her. Nose flaring and pissed off at no one but himself he walked back through the clubhouse towards his room and slammed the door._

_Wendy didn't talk to him for two weeks. She wouldn't answer or return his calls, and wouldn't answer the door when he came by. She later found out that he was a miserable bastard during that time. Everyone around him was just as miserable as he was. He yelled and snapped at them for no fault of their own. Heaven help the poor sweet butt or crow eater who thought they finally had a chance. They found out the hard way. A few were banned from the clubhouse for getting to close to the pissed off VP._

_This was some new shit for him. Since when had he not gotten his way? Even with Tara he could charm is way back into her panties within a day or two. Two weeks he thought…two dam weeks! Just who in the hell did Wendy think she was, hell who did she think he was? Jax Teller didn't beg and he was use to old ladies who looked the other way. Did shit change that much with women in the 8 years he had been single?_

_He was allowing his personal life to impact the club. Finally Gemma and Clay told him to get his shit together and apologize or move on! To quote Gemma, " Man up and fix it Jackson!"_

_Jax did everything he could to get Wendy to come back. It ranged from pretending he did nothing wrong, from yelling and threatening to end things for good, sending flowers and finally admitting the truth. It all culminated with Jax pledging his commitment to her and their relationship. He finally confessed he tried to push her away out of fear of she would leave him first. After several screaming matches, tears and finally a few heart to hearts they finally came to an understanding. They could move forward only with complete disclosure and if they were in a monogamous relationship. Cheating would be a deal breaker. The couple finally reunited. _

"Are you staring at me?" Jax's deep voice pulled Wendy from her thoughts of less happier times. In the months that have passed since the incident everything had been perfect between them. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he looked down at the dirty blond haired beauty in his arms and kissed her on the temple. Flashes of last night went though his head and he felt his morning wood. He rolled over to face Wendy and was glad to discover she was still nude. It never ceased to amaze him, the more he had the more he wanted of her. He reached down between her legs to see if she was as ready for him as he was for her.

"Uhm, no babe we don't have time, we have to get to the taste of Charming. Gemma will kill me if I am late. You know she plans on putting me to work." Wendy moaned almost giving in.

"Way to kill the morning wood babe. Really? Mentioning my mom when I trying to get some morning delight?" They both laughed as she planted a kiss on his lips and she slipped out of bed heading toward the bathroom to take a shower.

She didn't hear him enter the bathroom until he was sliding in behind her in the shower. Placing soft kisses on her neck, he helped her rinse out the shampoo from her hair. Despite all his advances she managed to swat his hands away and they managed to shower, get dressed and out of the house in less than an hour.

*********************************SOA****************************************

They walked out of her apartment and Wendy jumped in the car, with Jax trailing along on his bike on their way to the schoolyard. She loved riding with him and hated being in a cage almost has much as he did. Today she was carrying precious cargo and fulfilling her duties as the VP's old lady. She may not have been back East in a while, but she didn't forget her Italian roots and cooking skills her grandmother and aunties had taught her. She managed to prepare huge amounts of mini meatballs in Sunday sauce to sell during the event. It always surprised people that she knew her way around the kitchen.

When they arrived Jax, helped out the car and gathered up the platters and serving utensils. As the couple walked up to the SAMCRO table, Wendy took in the scene before her. She had to hand it Gemma she really put on a good event. Whens she first arrived in Charming she had just missed this annual event.

"Hey sweetheart, hey baby," Gemma said as she greeted both Jax and Wendy with hugs and kisses. Wendy followed Gemma's instructions and arranged the food on the table in the SAMCRO booth. She looked up to see Jax walking over to great his brothers. About an hour passed and Jax caught her eye. He winked as he headed back toward Gemma and Wendy.

**JAX POV**

"Ma, we have to head out in an hour or two, why don't you let me spend sometime with my old lady to show her around before I leave?" Before Gemma could put her hand on her hip and give a snarky reply, Jax took Wendy by surprise and scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulders and jogged off slowly. She was hanging upside down her hair falling over her face as she hit Jax in his back. Begging him to let her down as she laughed.

Clay arrived and hugged Gemma from behind wrapping his arms around his queen. They both looked on at the young couple smiling in approval. They haven't seen Jax this happy in a long time. This time they both approved of his love interest, which was extremely rare especially for Gemma. "I'm so glad he is happy babe. Let's hope he learned his lesson and won't fuck it all up, like Tellers always do!" Gemma sighed as she looked on.

"Put me down, Jax" Wendy said as she laughed. He patted her on her butt. He finally put her down when they were on the football field and near the base of the metal stands. He grabbed her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Babe, I just wanted you to see the view of the fair from the best spot. Come on." Jax extended his hand for Wendy and they climbed the bleachers to the top. The event was in full swing and from where they sat you could see everything. The young teens that thought they were hidden from the world, making out behind the cotton candy stand. Kenny and Eli running from Donna who was trying to get them to sit still and a circle of SAMCRO men off in a corner passing a joint around.

Jax looked over at Wendy with a smirk. "See I told you, this was the best view". He took her hand her and gently kissed her knuckles. Jax knew he had to broach the next subject carefully. He was about to tell Wendy he was going to Reno for a few days. While things have been good between them over the last four months he hadn't been on rotation for a run since then. He knew the trust issues due to his past indiscretions would resurface with this bit of news.

He was ready to commit to Wendy. Somehow she found her way into his heart. He couldn't believe he was thinking marriage. He knew he loved Wendy, but he still wasn't sure if he was _**in love**_ with her. The only thing he had to compare it to was Tara. That type of, I have to be with you every minute or I am going to kill myself type of love. He pushed those thoughts down, deep down and out of his mind. If anything he was convinced it was teenage puppy love or obsessive and he wasn't looking for that again.

What he had with Wendy was easy. He loved her and loved spending time with her. At the core was their friendship and that came before anything else. She still remained easy to talk to, knew when to push and when not to. They could sit in easy silence. They had a connection and shared the same dark sense of humor. She would stand up to him when needed and that made him even more attracted to her. Sure they were both stubborn and could dig in their heels.

There was an attraction and chemistry they had towards each other that surpassed any physical relationship either had ever experienced. Even during the rare occasions when they did have an argument just one look and it was on. They were all over each other and forgetting what they were arguing about in the first place.

"Babe, I have to head to Reno in a few days, it's my time on rotation." He knew what was going through her mind and he couldn't blame her. The Reno charter also had prostitutes not to mention the "what happens on a run stays on a run rules". Before she could say anything he quickly added "Why don't you fly out on Friday, I was thinking we could take a few days and enjoy a get away in Vegas. I'll meet you at the airport. After, we'll ride back to Charmimg. A get away and roadtrip. What do you say?"

"Jackson Teller, you are not as smart as you think. If you think a promise of a few days in Vegas will give you a pass to get your dick wet, while you are on a run, you better think again. If I smell cheap perfume or skank hoes on you or any of your clothing, I will kick your ass and then kick you to the curb."

"I wouldn't have it any other way darlin." Jax hugged Wendy as his thoughts drifted to the plans he already made for Vegas. Yeah Gemma will be mad she didn't have a say it in anything but she'll get over it. "So I take it as a yes?"

"Yes babe, just behave!"

"I will sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about. I promise".


	6. Chapter 6-What Happened in Vegas? Part I

**Chapter 6 What Happened in Vegas? Part I**

**A/N I love writing this story…another happy chapter for Jax and Wendy, but given where they are during the pilot I think they deserve it! From the reviews, I can tell I'm not the only Jax and Wendy fan out there I would love to see more on the site.**

**SparkleMichele- I know right! That second to last episode was quite impressive. I don't think we saw the same chemistry/intensity with Jax and his other pairings throughout the series.**

**Laysha19- Thanks for the suggestion. I noticed a change already!**

**Enjoy! A little early but close enough to Teller Tuesday.**

**Vegas 2006**

**Jax POV**

As Wendy exited the terminal at LAS, Jax watched her with genuine awe. As she glided through the airport, hair slightly blowing in the wind she looked so beautiful. She always looked good to him no matter what look she chose for the day. Wendy had the biker chic meet rocker meet hobo kind of look that always worked for her. Of course he loved her best naked or one of his SAMCRO t-shirts. Today it was one of her many vintage rocker T-shirts, loose fitting camouflage pants, and a pair of converse.

Jax noticed she was also wearing the matching gold chain and bullet necklace they had custom made a few weeks ago. Both in honor of fallen soldiers (law abiding and outlaws) that were important to them. It was a small intimate thing that connected them. Wendy's wore hers often out in the open and no one was the wiser that Jax had the same one he never took off. It was always under his white-T.

Jax was standing in front of his Harley and threw his arms out wide as he embraced Wendy. He cocked his head to the side and looked down at her. "Hey Babe, I missed you". He planted a long hard kiss on her lips.

"Oh baby, I missed you too, I can't believe it has only been 5 days. I'm so ready to spend some time with you outside of Charming and without club distractions! This is our first trip! I'm so excited".

"Yeah well I've been driving for hours to get down here, so I want to hit the hotel and bed first!"

She stepped back and looked up at Jax, "Are you saying you want to sleep while we are in Vegas…Vegas?"

"Who said anything about sleep darlin?" He smacked her on ass and licked his lips before helping her load her small bags into the storage compartments on his bike.

*********************************SOA**********************************************

Walking into the Wynn Hotel, Jax was in awe. The cathedral ceilings and the elegance of the lobby itself put him on edge and alert. He was out of his comfort zone and quickly feeling out of place. He looked over at Wendy and noticed a slight, but small shift in her body language and attitude. He could the see the east coast diva mixed with the former Las Vegas celeb come to life and take control. Twenty-five minutes later, they were upgraded to a suite and comp'd by one of Wendy's old connections. They would "relax" tonight and order room service. The upgrade included a private cabana near the pull, including use of the exclusive adult area with chaise lounges and ottomans in the pool.

They slept in. If that is what you call it after mind-blowing sex. It was more like a sated comatose sleep. Both of them needed it. Over the months they had been together, they didn't sleep well when they were not with each other and their time apart had been grueling. Wendy woke up that morning to light touches circling her arm. She looked over as Jax's fingertips were gliding over the inside of her forearm. "Hey." She sighed as she was smiled at her love.

"Hey darlin' I was watching you sleep and realized something was missing on you".

"Oh really? Do you use than line with all the ladies, let me guess, you are what's missing on me?

"No baby, my crow is…"

"Your crow? Jax that is big." She interrupted him but couldn't hide the excited in her voice.

She had been in the biker world long enough to know that meant almost as much as ring if not more. That symbol and brand meant you were untouchable by other men. Crow eaters, hang arounds and patched members knew you were officially an old lady, and now off limits. With the crow came the full acknowledgement of the commitment and protection from the club. Every patch in every charter knew you belonged to a member. Of course messy break-ups and divorces complicated things. Some patches had two or three former old ladies running around small towns.

"Where? How big? Do you have something in mind? Jax are you sure?"

"Slow down babe and I will answer all your questions. If you take a breath." He leaned down and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her. He picked up her right arm and kissed the inside of her wrist and inner forearm. Right here baby, that's where I want my crow. I don't want it hidden on you like some tramp stamp. It's a crow reserved only for me, Opie, and our fathers. I want everyone to know you are mine and that I love you! Happy can do it when we get back to Charming if you agree."

_Oh my god, he said it…he finally said it, she thought_. "I love you too Jax".

"Oh yeah? How much? He smiled that crooked smile of his as he looked down at her.

"I can show you better than I tell you." In a quick move she jumped up took Jax by surprise and straddled him. Jax's hands caressed her long tresses and ran his hand down her back to the curve of her hips as she slowly moved her hips into his groin. Jax grabbed her by he back of her head and kissed her deeply. His tongue devouring hers, before he moved down to the sweet spot on her neck. Wendy moaned, as they both got lost in the moment.

************************************SOA***************************************************************

They finally made an entrance to the poolside around noon later that day. Wendy couldn't help but chuckle to herself. He still has is swag, but if his brothers could see him in swim trunks and flip-flops. He looked so out of place without his holster or K-bar he didn't know what to do. He never had an opportunity to relax like normal people and he felt vulnerable without at least one of his weapons near by.

After a few Bloody Marys' for Jax and Mimosas for Wendy he relaxed and loosen up a bit. He was able to enjoy his surroundings and the woman beside him. Their suite came with a poolside cabana, small flat screen TV and a reserved chaise lounge immersed in the pool. He had to hand to Wendy, she really did have "the connect" and must have been big-time when she was headlining in Vegas before her fall from grace. He was so proud of her and how far she had come since her arrival in Charming. She was sober now and she didn't let him or anyone else walk all over her. The best part is she loved him, the club and the life.

The day flew by and before they knew it they were back in the room getting ready for a night on the town. Jax thought about the ring in his pocket and exactly what he would say and how he would do it. He still couldn't believe he was going to ask Wendy to marry him. Sure it had only been a little over 6 months but he knew this what he wanted. Their relationship was solid and it was clear Wendy didn't have any doubts and would never leave him. Maybe he didn't get goose bumps and all twisted in knots when he saw her, but it was something that grounded him toward her. She showed him unconditional love. He never had that before and he loved her for it. He didn't have any doubts. Wendy was the one that brought him out of his 8-year stupor. He he finally felt a connection to someone. He loved her.

As he thought about the night ahead, he smirked.

After dinner at Tao they hit the town. They had VIP status everyplace they went in Tryst, Pure and Jet. They even hit the strips clubs. Jax knew of Wendy's past and was surprised she didn't have a problem going to the clubs and enjoying herself. Could this get any better? He finally found his ride and die! Little did she know he thought of her as his future wife.

By 2:00 am they decided it was time to head back to the room. Jax patted his cut thinking about the ring he still had inside his pocket. He kept waiting for the perfect moment to ask. The perfect moment he was waiting for this evening never came. He relaxed and enjoyed the moment. When it felt right he would do it.

When they walked into room, Wendy smiled to herself. Jax had no clue what she had planned for him right under his nose. The red lace matching Le Perla set was hidden under her wrap dress and stilettos. She had secretly arranged for a pole and platform to be brought into the room while they were out.

As soon as they flipped on the light, she saw Jax's jaw dropped and eyes go wide as he looked around confused for a moment. When he saw her smile, he knew she had a few things up her sleeve as well this evening.

She pushed Jax on the bed. Placing her knee between his legs and trailed kissed on his face and neck as she pushed his cut off of him. She moved like a sex kitten as she slowly stood up and walked away from him. He pushed himself back on the bed leaning on the headboard and propped himself on his elbows as he watched her strut across the room.

Glancing seductively over her shoulder at Jax, she hit the intercom button in the room. TLC's Red light special came blasting through the room.

_Take a good look it _

_Look at it now_

_Might be the last time you'll have a go round_

_I'll let you touch it if you'd like to go down_

_I'll let you go further if you take the southern route_

_Don't go to fast, don't go to slow_

_You've got to let your body flow_

_I like "em attentive and I like them in control_

_Baby it's yours, all yours if you want it tonight_

_I'll give you the red light special all through the night…_

Wendy slowly unwrapped her dress and let if fall to the floor as she neared the platform the pole was on. She started out by teasing him with a quick spin on the pole, before dropping down with the typical "slow noodle" motion every stripper and non-stripper have mastered. Swaying her hips and dipping it low when appropriate. She worked that pole too. Several spins, twirls and positions later, she noticed Jax was on the edge of the bed watching her with his mouth hanging wide opened. Mesmerized.

She knew Jax loved her and she loved him. She also knew the life and how he was brought up. She had to keep things sexy and spicy in the bedroom to keep him from straying. In the back of her mind, she knew even this was not full proof, but if he strayed it wouldn't be because he was bored in their bedroom.

As the song changed she approached Jax and finished the routine with a lap dance.

He stopped her! Before he knew it the words flew out of his mouth…

"I love you Wendy, marry me!"

**A/N -Ever notice Jax and Wendy both have the same bullet necklace? Wendy wears it in Season 1- Ep 13. Charlie shares the back-story on Season 1 DVD…Told you I'm a SOA junkie.**


	7. Chapter 7-What happened in Vegas Part II

**Chapter 7- What Happened in Vegas? Part II**

**Enjoy!**

**Laysha19-glad you like what I've done so far with "your couple". Lol**

**Wendy's POV**

" I love you Wendy, marry me!" Were those the words that just came out of Jax's mouth? She must be daydreaming as she straddled his lap. The only thing that made her think it was remotely possible was the fact that it was a command versus the typical proposal in a Jax Teller fashion.

On the off hand she heard it correctly, she wasn't going to miss this opportunity. She will deal with the aftermath later if she was wrong. "Yes Jax, I will marry you!"

Their kiss was so tender and gentle it startled both of them for a moment. They hugged and fell back in the bed. They didn't make love that evening, just held each other as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

When Wendy woke up the next day, with a slight headache all of the memories of last night came rushing back. _"Oh my god!"_ she thought. Was it real or did she imagine it. She rolled back expecting to feel Jax behind her as usual when they shared the same bed. The sheets were cold and empty. She feared she had imagined the entire proposal.

She overheard Jax on the phone in the living room of their suite and fell back on the pillows. Club business she thought. Jax made his way in, with a smile on his face.

"Morning sleepy head!"

"Morning", Wendy replied shyly. She was trying to figure out how the morning was going to flow. Was she engaged or not?

Jax surprised her by jumping on the bed and planting kisses and tickling her all overall. Which heated up and led to a morning quickie. Twenty minutes later, with the bed a mess and tangled in the sheets the happy couple barely heard the knock at the door. Wendy jumped up for the bathroom and to check herself out in the mirror. Yesterday was a long yet eventful day.

When she came back, she frowned at the room service tray. Jax ordered room service? Room service?! Where was her Jax? The Jax she knew would never even think about it ordering it. She wore the nice fluffy robe the hotel provided and tighten the sash around her waist as she headed back to the bed.

Jax was arranging the silver trays around the table. He ran his hand through his hair a few times and he sighed. She knew him well enough to know his stress ticks and whatever he was about to say or do had him worried. Wendy's stride slowed down a bit and she felt a nervousness in the pit of her stomach. She smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles of her robe, just needing at that moment to do something with her hands. As she got closer to the bed, Jax took her hand and rubbed it almost subconsciously.

"Did you mean what you said last night? When you said yes?"

She looked up at him and into those gorgeous blue eyes. They were staring at her with just a hint of nervousness. "Yes of course I did!"

Jax lifted the silver lid off of the dishes sitting on the room service tray near the bed. A black velvet box was there and he lifted he nodded his chin at Wendy encouraging her to open the lid. Wendy took the velvet box in her hand and opened the box. She closed her eyes for a second and took a breath. It was a beautiful princess cut diamond set in a thin white gold or platinum band. It could have been a cracker jacks box ring. To her it didn't matter because it came from Jax. She held it between her thumb and index finger as she took it out of the box.

Jax reached out for the ring and took it from her. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh baby, yes. Jax I will marry you!" He placed the ring on her finger.

"Today?"

"Yes, today!" They had a slow and passionate kiss. They broke free and just stared at each other for a moment. There was no going back now.

"Good!" I was hoping you would say yes to both. We are in Vegas and we should take advantage of it while we are here. I'm all about fairytale babe."

They called the hotel concierge to make the arrangements. Wendy's only requirement was to avoid any cheesy chapels on the strip. They worked with the concierge to find a nice place in one of the hotels wedding salons to host the ceremony. Jax agreed to wear dress pants and shoes, but his cut was non-negotiable. Wendy was able to find an off while satin slipdress that hugged her body perfectly. They had a few hours before the actual ceremony began.

**Wendy's POV**

Wendy was getting ready and drinking tea trying to calm her nerves. She couldn't believe this was happening and so fast. Sure she was in love with Jax, she just kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. As we she finishing up with her make-up her cell phone rang. She though it was Jax and picked up without checking the line.

"Hey sweetheart." Gemma's voice came through the other line. Wendy almost lost it. She liked Gemma and knew the decision she and Jax made to keep their plans private until they returned home would not sit well with Queen B! She had to honor the wishes they made as couple and those of her future husband.

"Hey Gemma, how are you?

"So did he propose yet? When is the wedding?"

"What…what are you talking about Gemma?" Wendy stammered. She tried to hold it together but she hated lying to her future mother in-law and a woman she had come to love (and fear) as well.

"Cut the shit Wendy! I know my son better than anyone. Plus there aren't too many jewelry stores in Charming. I just hoped you said yes, and soon you will be working on giving me grandbabies. " She said with a smile in her voice. " I already talked to Jax, he knows I know and I'll keep your secret for now. As long as I get to throw you a reception after you return. I love you Wendy! Treat my son right and be a good old lady as you have done so far and we will not have any problems. You are both lucky that I just tracked you down this afternoon, otherwise I would have surprised you after I kicked each of your asses for doing this on your own".

"Thank you Gemma. I love him so much and I promise I will keep him happy!"

"Bye sweetheart."

**Jax's POV**

Dam he wished Opie could be here today. He put on his white button up and took a swig of his beer. He looked at his outstretched hands and the rings on them. They were calm and steady. Years of gunfights and occasionally practicing at the shooting range has earned him the ability of always being calm under pressure.

He took the SO and NS rings off of his left hand for the ceremony. He was ready to do this and was comfortable in his decision. This is the first peace and unconditional love he allowed himself to give and receive in the past eight and half years.

************************************SOA*****************************************************************

Jax watched as Wendy walked down the isle. She was breathtaking and he couldn't wait to exchange the vows. Wendy looked at Jax, with all of his charm and lop sided grin. Her legs almost gave out and she willed her self to keep walking towards the man of her dreams.

"Do you Wendy Dona Valentina Case, take this man, Jackson Nathanial Teller, to be your loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep him in sickness and health; and forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live? "

Jax nearly bust a gut! Not only did she have two middle names but neither fit the Wendy that he knew at all. He did manage not to, but couldn't surpress the chuckle. Both Wendy and the minister looked annoyed. Jax looked incredulious, "What?"

"I do". Wendy responded.

"Do you Jackson Nathanial Teller, take this women, Wendy Dona Valentina Case to be your loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep her in sickness and health; and forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live? "

"I do", Jax responded. "I also promise to treat her as good as my leather and ride her as much as my Harley". Then Wendy had to stifle her laughter.

The minister was caught off guard, but he managed to finish the ceremony. " I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Jax and Wendy kissed and embraced. After the pictures that were included in the package were taken, they went upstairs to begin their honeymoon. Both of them couldn't help but stare at their rings and were outwardly affectionate towards each other as they strolled through the hotel on their way aback to the room.

"So ...Mrs. Wendy Dona Valentina Teller , are you ready for this?" He scooped her up and was prepared to carry her over the threshold as she playfully punched him the chest.

"Hey Teller my middle names stay between us! Got it! It was horrible growing up the only female grandkid in a big family with all boys. So when I came along, they gave me both of my Aunt's names. You know the sames ones who taught me how to cook all the things you love so much!"

"Your secret is safe with me babe!" He said planting a kiss on her lips. He pushed the door open and carried her over the threshold.

The wedding package arranged for the room to be decked out in red roses and candlelight. They enjoyed a light dinner though neither was focused on anything but each other.

Wendy insisted on a first dance as man and wife before they retreated to the bedroom. Jax was prepared and obliged. He knew his "wife" would require nothing less and planned for this before they headed to the chapel. He stood in front of Wendy and asked for her hand. They shared their first dance as man and wife.

Life House's " You and Me."

"_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_I've been losing so much time._

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people , with nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_All of the things that I want to say, just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove. _

_And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_Something about you now. I can't quite figure out everything she does is beautiful, Everything she does is right. _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose . _

_And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_You and me and all of the people With nothing to do and nothing to prove _

_And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it? And in what month? _

_This clock never seemed so alive!_

There wedding night was all that was all Wendy imagined in her dreams as a little girl growing up. Jax and Wendy had a great sex life, but last night was not about sex. They made love, slowly and gently throughout the night all the while expressing their love for one another.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed their time in Vegas. I do not own any of SOA characters just sharing my imagination of what these characters could have been like, without the drug issues that plagued Wendy during seasons 1 and 6. **


	8. Chapter 8- The Honeymoon

**A/N:** **Thanks for all of the reviews and follows. I recently located to another state for work, so I have saved a few chapters in advance to continue to post regularly.**

**Only a few more chapters before he honeymoon is over and we get to "my" version of the pilot! Hang on and trust me that this is about Jax and Wendy ultimately.**

**Chapter 8 : The Honeymoon**

They slept in the next morning and lazily got ready for the ride back to Reno. Jax figured they could rest up there and the brothers in the clubhouse would host him. He was Sons of Anarchy royalty so this would also be a huge party and a chance for Wendy to return as the princess of SAMCRO and get the respect do to her.

"Mrs. Teller! Are you ready to hit the road?" Jax called out to his new bride.

"Yes, husband". Wendy dropped her bags, as she reached up on her toes to kiss Jax on the lips and give him a hug.

They walked hand in hand out of the hotel and waited for the Valet to show them the side entrance to the garage to retrieve Jax's bike. Of course he didn't trust the Valet to park his bike. Besides you never let another man other than a brother ride your bike.

The ride through the dessert and mountains back to Reno was the same, but some somehow it looked and felt different that day. It was like he knew he was on a different journey. He was returning to Reno and Charming as a married man. The women holding on firmly around his waist, was now his through death due them part. He now had a family of his own to love, protect and honor.

When they pulled up to the Reno Club house, they were surprised to see bikes from the mother charter in the lot. Clay, Chibs, Bobby, Tig and Juice were in the lot smiling broadly at their brother. Of course Gemma couldn't keep a secret and with Reno only being two and half hours out, they couldn't let the knew Prince and Princess of Charming drive back into town alone. To Wendy and Jax's surprise the party was in full swing when they pulled in.

Clay and the bothers were smiling as Jax and Wendy got of the bike and headed over. As they approached there were bro-hugs and that a boys for Jax. They embraced Wendy with hugs and kisses as they congratulated her.

Clay along with Jax and Wendy walked up to the Reno Charter's President and his old Lady to pay their respects and make introductions.

"Theo thanks for hosting me and my new bride. Wendy, babe this is Theo Johnson, the Charter President and his wife and old lady Lauren. Lauren and Theo this is Wendy." Jax said as each of them greeted Wendy with a hug.

Not everyone in the clubhouse was smiling. After all, the prince had ridden through many times in the past 8 years while drowning his sorrows in booze and women. The crow eaters and sweet butts used to share stories of the infamous Jackson Teller and now he strolls in here with a wife no less!

They watched from afar with jealousy as Wendy sat on a stool in front of Jax. He was so attentive to her. He couldn't keep his hands off of her, her face or her body. He alternated between kissing her neck and whispering in her ear as they both laughed at their inside jokes. He leaned into kiss Wendy as both of his arms were outstretched on either side of her resting on the bar.

Wendy excused herself to use the bathroom and freshen up. Their hands were laced together and as she took a few steps to walk away from him. He pulled her back and placed a kiss on her lips. Jax looked down at her and smiled. Most of them thought it was a hopeless cause, but as usual there is always one strung out dumb hoe in the crowd.

When Wendy returned, what she saw made her stop in her tracks. Her husband was trying to be a gentlemen and telling a sweet butt to back off in a nice way. She wasn't having any of it and insisting that they share a drink.

Juice saw Wendy returning to the bar and nudged Chibs and Tig. They all started shaking their ends. "Oh poor Jackie-boy, not even 24 hours in." Chibs said.

"Who you telling brother? Looks like the sweet butt is about to go to old lady school." Juice responded.

Jax lifted his hand to show his wedding band telling her he already had a beer and was trying to contain his shit as the sweet butt had him pressed against the bar. When the whore reached out to touch his junk he almost lost it. He didn't have time. The next thing he knew, Wendy had grabbed the skank by the back of her hair and yanked her away from Jax.

She was throwing blows, as the sweet butt tried to block them and defend herself. "You disrespectful bitch, when you know better, your supposed to do better. I'll teach you to put your hands on another woman's husband! And when she's right there? What the hell are you on?" She yelled as she straddled the poor women and continued to throw and land blow after blow.

Jax has tried to intervene and grab Wendy off of the poor dumbass. Clay stopped him and said, "No son, this is old lady business". For this to work you have to stay out of old lady business and she needs to stay out of club business. Dam son you picked a feisty one. I'm a little scared of Gemma and I think you should be just a little scared of your bride over there as well, you did good son!" Clay chuckled and patted Jax on the back.

The SAMCRO and Reno men continued the catcalls and patted Jax on the back as they admired how Wendy stood up for herself and stood her ground. Tig shivered a bit and fixed his hair, "I just love a good cat fight!" and took as swig of his beer as his crazy-eyes admired the scene in front of him.

Wendy and Jax didn't let the little incident stop them from enjoying the party in their honor at the clubhouse. They had a long night and spent the rest of evening in one of the top of the line suites. The Reno chapter has legalized prostitution so; the end of their honeymoon was spent in one of the best suites of the whorehouse (adjacent to the clubhouse).

"Baby, remind me never to piss you off. I didn't now you had it in you? The night you knocked Ima out was just a preview huh? Jax chuckled as he lay next to Wendy.

"I have to admit, I kind of blacked out! I lost it when she attempted to grab your crotch. Unbelievable. I didn't fight a lot in school, unless it was necessary. I hope, after today, I don't have to do it again. It's really not in my nature". Wendy responded.

"Women you are a little scary! Hope you never open that can of whoop ass on me!" Jax looked over at her and kissed the ring on her hand. They both stared at each other and then their wedding rings. Jax sighed and eventually ran his hand down his beard. Wendy knew this was another stress tick of his.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing, its just, it has been quiet lately, too quiet. I can't shake this feeling that it just the quiet before the storm. I feel the past few months the club has gotten off easy. Just thinking about how long it will be this easy. I haven't had to run off in the middle of the night or come home bruised and bloody. I'm an outlaw baby and I can't promise you a white picket fence, with 2.5 kids and a 9-5."

"Jax, did I ever ask you for that? I know what I am getting into. I love you. And I know you come with the club and it's your legacy. I want what you want".

"Love you Mrs. Teller!"

"Love you Mr. Teller, now where were we?"

"Dam, what did I do to deserve you? Jax rolled over and in between Wendy's legs. She moaned as in one motion he thrust and filled her completely.

*************************************SOA****************************************

Before dawn the club rode out in perfect formation. Clay leading the group with Tig on his right as SAA and Jax, his VP, on the left with Wendy riding bitch on the bike.

It took no more than three hours for them to get to the clubhouse. Gemma arranged a huge breakfast for the group. She put her foot in it as they say with eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, pancakes and hash browns. Of course Bobbi's muffins laced with hash was the crowd pleaser. Bloody Mary's, Mimosas, beer and booze was flowing and it wasn't even eleven am yet.

Jax pulled into the lot and backed his bike up. He got off and Gemma approached with a camera snapping photos of the happy couple and the proud in-laws. Gemma snapped several photos…..Wendy on Jax's bike, Wendy sitting on his bike in front of Jax with his arm slung over her shoulder and a picture of Jax looking on lovingly as she posed on his bike.

"Hey baby!" Gemma said and embraced Jax.

"Hey Ma! How you doin'? You still want to kick my ass for planning everything without you?" Jax asked her.

"No, just no more surprises and now you can start workin' on my grandbabies!"

"Ma! Give us time to adjust, we need to find a house and everything."

"Now that you mentioned it, I have the name of a realtor lined up for you". Gemma said with a grin.

Jax pulled out a cigarette and his zippo lighter. He lit it and took a long drag. He looked over at Wendy, who was showing off her ring to Donna and most likely sharing the details of the proposal and wedding with her friend. " Just make sure you work it out with Wendy. It's gonna be her house so she needs to like it Ma. Not you!"

"Darlin, you ready for round two of the celebration?" He called out to Wendy? He held is hand out to her. She walked over and he draped his arm over her shoulder as they walked into the clubhouse. The brunch and reception on their behalf was just getting started.

Hours later as the party had finally wined down, Wendy woke up from a quick nap in Jax's dorm room. She rolled over expecting to curl into Jax. She realized the bed was empty. She pulled herself together and went to find him in the clubhouse.

She spotted him down the hall, exiting Happy's dorm with a sly grin on his face.

"You ready babe?"

"Ready for what?"

"To get my crow! Happy was just setting it up and I was coming to get you." The design on the inside of your forearm will be pretty big. Are you sure you want to do it all in one sitting ?"

"Babe- I have a few tattoos already. I can do this, for your crow I can be a trooper.

********************************SOA********************************************

**A few weeks later**

Jax and Wendy walked through what was soon to be their new home. A ranch–style 3 bedrooms, 2-bathroom house with eat in kitchen, dining and living room. It was a nice home that could use some TLC. Wendy and Jax agreed it was large enough for the two of them, with some room to grow into if they chose to have kids later. Funny they never talked about kids until they started looking for a home.

They found in SAMCRO's corner an area of town where most members purchased their homes with the exception of where Clay and Gemma lived. Clay eventually moved into the Teller home when he married her within a year of JT's death. She stilled lived in Jax's childhood home in a more upscale area of town which was maybe 10 minutes away from the house Jax and Wendy just bought.

Wendy loved it. Her apartment was small. For the majority of the time they dated, they stayed at her house or in his dorm. She didn't realize how small the one bedroom was until her husband moved in fulltime once they returned from Vegas.

They were all set to move in the following day, with a house warming planned two weeks later.

"This is it babe, it's official. We are an old married couple now." Jax joked as he looked around at the house and mentally ticked off all of the things we wanted to do around the house to make it a home.

The day had finally arrived. Members of the club, prospects, and hang arounds were all there to help the newlyweds move in. An all day job was reduced to a few hours due to all the help they had. Of courses the decorating and the unpacking of smaller personal items would take a few more days.

As Tig was brining in one of the boxes labeled for the bedroom, he tripped over an empty box. Wendy's lingerie toppled onto the floor. Tig fell head first into the pile. You could hear a pin drop as everyone looked to see what Jax would do.

"Careful Tiggy! You better take a long hard look at it now, cuz that is all you will ever see." Jax tried to contain is jealousy with a tight smile. His trademark flaring of his nostrils gave him away. His brothers, mother and Wendy all attempted to stifle their laughter to no avail.

Leave it to Tig to find away to get in trouble with the VP. Jax just barely tolerated him most of the time. Jax noticed how Tig was very reactive and followed Clay blindly without question. That was admirable but sometime the SAA needed to ask questions and make sure the President did what was right by the club. Clay was quick to shoot and ask questions later. The opposite of ones of the clubs motto's, "Brains before Bullets".

Little did they know a few blocks away, just on the Charming border, Darby and his crew were moving in as well. The quiet time, SAMCRO had just experienced was about to come to an end and all hell was about to break loose.


	9. Chapter 9- Love and War

**Chapter 9: Love and War**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the happy times! We are getting a little closer to my AU events of the pilot episode. **

**I am ultimately a Jax and Wendy fan and this is "their" story so trust me and hang on for the bumpy ride ahead. **

Tamar Braxton- Love and War

Somebody said every day, was gon' be sunny skies,

Only Marvin Gaye and lingerie, I guess somebody lied

We started discussin' it to fightin' then "Don't touch me, please."

Then it's "Let's stop the madness, just come lay with me."

And truth be told I'm wavin' my flag before it goes bad yeah yeah

'Cause we made it this far on for better or worse

I wanna feel it even if it hurts

If I gotta cry to get to the other side, let's go 'cause we're gon' survive oh

_[Chorus:]_

We stay on the front lines

Yeah but we're still here after the bomb drops

We go so hard we lose control

The fire starts then we explode

When the smoke clears we dry our tears

Only in love and war

**6 months later**

_No one ever said the first year of marriage is easy_ ….

The newlyweds were able to bask in the afterglow of their honeymoon period for a New York minute. Jax and Wendy settled in nicely as a newlywed couple in the beginning. They remained affectionate toward each other, their sex life remained off the charts and Wendy was quite the homemaker cooking and even cleaning to Gemma's standards.

The cracks in the foundation started to creep through as the heat with the Mayans and Darby's crew escalated. Jax started arriving home later and later sometimes not until after dawn. His clothes and sneakers often dirty and bloody. Wendy would find them the next day near the bed or on the bathroom floor exactly where he took them off. While their sex life hadn't changed, Wendy noticed Jax had become more distant. He didn't open up to her they way he used to and when she asked him what was wrong, he would tell her "nothing" or "Babe I got it all under control" and he would attempt to change the subject with sex.

The ability to communicate with each other with ease was gradually deteriorating. The two of them together in their home used to be their sanctuary. When they were together they could drown out the outside world and hibernate for days if the club let them. Lately it was filled with tension. Each one of them wanting to share their dreams, hopes and fears with each other the way they used to. Now they seemed to walk on eggshells around each other.

**Jax's POV**

Jax was struggling with his inner demons as he sat back and Clay gained more blind control over the club digging them deeper and deeper into gunrunning and half- cocked schemes. SAMCRO was on the verge of war with a small time Arian gang and another MCs. He started to question whether he was worthy of being husband let alone a dad. Gemma has been asking for grandbabies on day one of his quick marriage to Wendy. While they both initially agreed they should wait, Wendy was now bringing up the idea of having a baby more and more. Inwardly Jax thought he wasn't ready for a child especially with how things were going in the club. His heart broke for Wendy as she attempted to fix what she thought she was doing wrong. He knew it was his fault. He knew that he changed as he tried to balance being a good outlaw and husband. He started to feel she could do so much better and deserved more than what he could ever give her.

Jax knew in his heart that if he stopped telling her half-truths and gave her full disclosure she wouldn't be this nagging bitch screaming at him right now. She would know he just barely saved Opie's life and his own in a shoot out with Mayan's earlier that evening. She would know all he wanted to do is come home; hug his wife and profess his love for her, protect her and then show her all night long. As soon as he opened the door, Wendy started in on him.

"Jesus Christ! " he sighed, pinched his nose and rested his head back on the couch cushion. His ears were bleeding as he tried to ignore Wendy's pacing and yelling. He didn't know what she was nagging him about this time. Being late, not showing up for their date night or being too tired to pay attention to her when he finally did come home. He frowned in disgust as she ranted on and on and swore she has spent so much time with Gemma as the SAMCRO "queen in training" that she started to sound like her.

"Jax! Are you evening listening to me? If all you wanted was a part-time bedmate and someone to get your dick wet once in a while, you could have just continued to be with sweet butts and crow eaters!" Jax looked over at Wendy in her skintight jeans and tank top, arms flaring all about as she cursed him out. He had to hide is smirk. _"Dam she is so hot." _He thought to himself. He also knew if she caught his smirking when she was so mad, it would set her off even more. Her Italian and New York roots were oozing out of her.

He had to get himself together. He didn't have time for a round of fighting, make-up sex and the guilt that would come afterwards. He had to go make an appearance at the club -house. While he struggled with the commitment of the club and how it was being run at the moment, he knew he had to 100% committed. If he was going to become President one day and lead the way he wanted to.

While Wendy always respected him in the clubhouse and knew how to play her position, she was hell on wheels in the Teller household and gave as good as she got. He loved that she stood up to him, but sometime enough was enough and she needed to remember he was her husband, old man and sometimes club business would have to come first.

"Wendy…Wendy"! Jax yelled as he stood up to tower over her. "Enough! You wanna know what is bothering me?

"Yeah – Jax do you even know? If you do please share!" She responded sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"I've spoiled your ass. You have too much mouth and I let you get away with too much shit! I don't need this right now, you are my wife not my mother and just who in the hell do you think you are talking to? You want me home at night and faithful to you? Then shut your goddam face and do as you are told!"

Wendy's jaw dropped and she was utterly speechless. She shook her head to catch her bearings. _Did this son of a bitch just say that to her?_ She raised her hand to slap him and he caught her wrist.

With his nose flaring, Jax could barely contain his anger (and hatred for himself). "I'm going to stay the night at the clubhouse after Church before someone does or says something they will regret!"

"Yeah Jax, any excuse, not to stay home with your wife, huh?" As Jax walked out, Wendy found the first thing she could find and flung a book toward Jax, barely missing his head as he walked out and slammed the front door.

**Wendy's POV **

This cycle was starting to take its toll on Wendy as well. Other than work and the club, she found her self at home alone most of the time with only a few people she could befriend or confide in beside Gemma and Donna. Jax grew more distant by the day. Long gone was the time when he would come home and talk for hours with her as he did when they were friends, before they even dated. She missed her husband and she missed her best friend. She knew he was keeping things from her and pulling away from her ever so slightly but steadily and it scared the shit out of her.

Tonight's blow up was one of many recently. The heated arguments, followed by make-up sex just weren't enough anymore. Wendy knew her insecurities were starting to get the best of her. Recently it has been more shouting then moaning going on in their household.

As strong as she portrayed herself to Jax and the SAMCRO family, she knew she was barely holding it together inside. She had to refocus herself and make sure she didn't allow her triggers to send her on the wrong path. Despite the chaos around her, she continued her daily mediations and her work at the rehabilitation center as a counselor.

She sat down on the couch, her elbows on her knees as she rested her head in her hands. She shook her head as she cradled it in her hands and cried.

They were so passionate towards each other in everything they did whether it was screaming and yelling (which is how they argued) or when they made love. Wendy just hoped it was just a bump in the road and would eventually work itself out. She absent mindedly scratched at her arms. To anyone looking on that knew about the life knew an addict's scratch and tics when they saw it (even that of an

Ex –junkie).

The following morning Gemma sent the crow eaters to clean up the clubhouse as usual after the typical Friday night party. She noticed the night before Jax was in a foul mood and Wendy was not there with him as usual for the Friday night party. She knew the honeymoon period was definitely over in the Teller household since shit went sideways with the club lately but they did a great job of covering it up for outsiders and even the other club members. Of course nothing got past the Queen when it came to baby boy. Gemma saw the cracks and was concerned.

As Gemma walked down the hall to the door rooms, her heart almost gave out when she saw Jax's dorm room with the door shut. Since he and Wendy became official he never used it alone or after parties anymore. She stopped in her tracks and silently wished she hadn't raised such a slut. Only months into his marriage and he is already pulling all-nighters at the club.

"Jackson!" Gemma knocked as she came barreling through the door room. Jax was lying face down in the bed. He was naked from the waist up and his clothes were scattered throughout the room.

"What the fuck? Ma! What can you possibly want this early?"

She saw a pair of ladies pumps in the corner and a handbag on the desk. "Oh my God Jackson! Are you stupid enough to hit some sweet butt in town where Wendy can walk in on you at anytime? I always knew somehow I raised a man whore but I didn't think I raised a dumb one." Just as she finished she heard the shower turn off.

Jax rolled over and grabbed a cigarette looking blurry-eyed and very annoyed. "Ma what do you want?" He said as he ran his hand over his face and beard.

She placed her hand on her hip ready to do what any good mother in-law would do for her daughter in-law she loved. She would chase the skank away before Wendy got wind of anything. She turned to the bathroom door. "Hey listen." She started to say to the whore on the other side of the door.

The door opened and she was shocked speechless.

A/N…I loved writing the argument scenes between Wendy and Jax because she is standing up for herself. There were a few scenes in season 4 and 5 where we saw the healthy and sane Wendy go toe to toe with Gemma and then Jax (after she was kidnapped). I tried to incorporate this assertive Wendy in my story.


	10. Chapter 10-Temptation

She placed her hand on her hip ready to do what any good mother in-law would do for her daughter in-law she loved. She would chase the skank away before Wendy got wind of anything.

She turned to the bathroom door. "Hey listen." She started to say to the whore on the other side of the door.The door opened and she was shocked speechless.

Wendy walked out of the bathroom, with a towel twisted on top of her hair and one wrapped around her torso. "Morning Gemma!" She reached over and kissed her on the cheek. While she didn't hear the conversation between Gemma and Jax, she could imagine want she scowling at Jax about.

Wendy was no dummy. She used to be a crow eater after all and she'd be dam if she was going to send him into the lion's den, pissed off for the Friday night party looking for a shoulder to lean on or sweet butt to get into. She knew how their minds worked and she knew her husband. It took Wendy sometime to pull herself together, but she made it eventually.

**_The prior evening_**…

_Wendy walked in still pissed but determined to play the part of a good old lady. She knew their marriage was on shaky ground. She also knew while she could get away with a hell of a lot behind closed doors, in the club house he was next in line to be King and was treated with all do respect. None of the patch members could be disrespected in __**their**__ clubhouse._

_She took a deep breath, straightened out her back, held her head up high and walked over to Jax. She had on a strapless leather corset and black skinny jean with her biker heals. Her natural dirty blonde hair was up in a messy bun with ringlets hanging down and framing her face. Her turquoise drop earrings were dangling. She had a sun kissed glow and looked like a biker chic but with a touch of class. Wendy was the envy of the crow eaters, sweet butts and hanger-on in the club. From the outside looking in the Prince and Princess had it all (little did they know)._

_As she walked up to Jax, she steeled herself to portray the outward confidence she could muster while her stomach did flip-flops. Wendy was so into her thoughts she hadn't noticed Jax staring and admiring her from the moment he noticed her in the clubhouse._

_"Hey baby", she almost whispered to him as she walked up beside him on the stool. Jax turned around and patted his lap for her sit on. _

_"Hey babe!" Jax said as he kissed her temple once Wendy settled in on his lap. "You know I love you, right? I know I'm been a jack ass lately, there is so much going with the club." His voice trailed away as he became lost in thought._

_"I know baby, I know just, please don't shut me out!"_

_"I'm trying babe just don't give up on me no matter what I do and say!" _

**************************************SOA**************************************

Gemma seemed to have found her voice again. She was street smart and recovered nicely. "Listen! Wendy, I uh was telling Jax the two of you should come over for dinner tonight. Not the big SAMCRO dinner, something small just a few of us. Give Jax and Clay sometime to catch up while us girls do the same. What do you say sweetheart?"

Wendy looked over at Jax to see if he was up for it. He nodded and Wendy let Gemma know they would be there.

Once Gemma left, Wendy headed back over to the bed. "Jax are we ever going to talk about what is really going on with you…with…us?"

"Yeah, let's do it at home, when we can talk without distractions."

"Promise?" Wendy asked

"I promise!" Jax said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

************************************SOA********************************************

The family dinner at Gemma's was nice and relaxing. It felt like old times. As the Jax and Clay went down to the man cave to talk about club business, Gemma and Wendy finished cleaning up the kitchen and started small talk.

"Everything okay with you and Jax?" Gemma tried to ask innocently as she took a sip of wine.

"Gemma, I'm scared, he's shutting me out! When he does manage to get in before dawn, he's a bloody mess and goes right into the shower or collapses in bed. When I wait up for him, he all but ignores me or tells me he doesn't want to talk about it. I'm not sure we are going to make it. I never know what he is feeling anymore until it blows up in may face". Wendy started tearing up.

Gemma stood up and to position herself next to Wendy and placed her arms around her. "Oh sweetheart, listen to me. My son is an ass. When it comes to those he loves, he pushes them away because he thinks he's protecting them and that he doesn't deserve to be happy. Jax is a lot like his father that way. JT always lived in his head too much and analyzed everything. Baby you are good for him. You stay strong and remember demand full disclosure. No pussy until he does. You demand it. Put your foot down that should shake him to his senses."

"Hey babe are you about ready to head home?" Wendy and Gemma were so caught up in their conversation they didn't hear Jax and Clay come upstairs. They weren't sure if they overheard them or not.

Jax and Wendy headed out on his bike back towards their place. As they neared their house, they saw the flashing blue and red lights of a police cruiser. As Jax slowed down for the stop sign they noticed in was Chief Unser. He pulled over an old lime green Monte Carlo with a few of Darby's boys in the back.

"Unser what happened? Jax asked the chief.

"We got a tip Darby's gang is selling meth down at the Hairy Dog. We pulled these two over and sure enough they had enough crank to kill a horse. I thought SAMCRO was supposed to keep the town safe-Jax?"

"That we do". Jax was pissed and told Unser he would talk to him later.

As they entered the house, Wendy knew all bets were off for their talk. Jax grabbed his burner phone as soon as they got in. The calls started coming in one after the other as the club tried to map out a plan and time to meet for church in the morning. Wendy continued to get ready for bed. She knew this wasn't the time or the place to have a relationship talk, hell in this life there rarely was the perfect time. Jax took off his cut and kicked off his shoes. She silently sighed in relief and began to relax a bit thinking he would we home for the evening.

His phone vibrated. "Yeah?" Jax answered annoyed. "Alright, give me a minute".

"Babe, sorry I need to head out to the club house! "Don't wait up!" Jax hated how he couldn't seem to put his family first. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why Wendy would even think about bringing a kid into this world.

The talk never came that evening, or the next evening or the next.

**********************************SOA**********************************************

SAMCRO was occupied on finding dirt on Darby and his band of mutant thugs. If they had any street smarts at all they would have just let the town of Charming alone or at least stayed out of drugs and prostitution. This was SAMCRO's golden rule and keeping the town drug free allowed them to rule over everything else and collect protection vigs from the towns business owners. They only collected from owners they felt could afford it.

At the table Clay was trying to maintain order as they sat around the table prepared to enact their revenge on the Darby's gang. There were two proposals on the table as usual brains vs. bullets.

"We need to hit back now and fast, kill anything breathing and wipe them out for good! I'm tired of these inbred assholes pissin' in our town. We have a rep to protect!" Tig yelled slamming his fist down on the reaper table for emphasis.

"What are you a T-bird now? Oooh they should be really scared!" Bobby teased as he waved his fingers in the air for emphasis. The room broke out in laughter.

"Hey just 'cause I have culture and you Neanderthals wouldn't know it if you hit you in the balls. Don't make fun, Grease was the best musical eva!" Tig said with such seriousness making his brothers laughed even more.

"Yeah- we need to kill them, kill them a lot!" Happy, their enforcer, said in his gruff voice. A few at the table started pounding their palms on the table as if the vote was cast an already one.

"VP?" Clay said as he looked to his left and looked his stepson and apparent heir to the thrown eye to eye. As he did Bobby, Chibs, Piney, Ope, Juice.

"Juice and I have been watching this team of numb nuts for a while and we've learned their routine", Jax said.

"Yeah surveillance shows they have a using an abandoned old store front off the dirt road near Margaret lane. " Juice said as he pointed to a spot on the map.

"We follow them, cause as diversion that buys us enough time to plant to enough blow on them that even Unser's blind ass can't help but see it despite his tendencies to occasionally look past illegal dealings. Enough to put most of them away for 3-5 years if not more." Jax paused and surveyed his brothers around the room for understanding.

"If we do this right, they won't know we are behind this and it shouldn't blow back on us. They are taking care of and Charming remains clean and we don't have to worry about seeing retaliation**. **Let's vote Pres." Jax said.

The vote was in. Everyone voted for Jax 's scheme and they all listened as he laid out the next steps.

*************************************SOA******************************************

**A Few weeks later**

Despite their best efforts after their fight things had not improved between Wendy and Jax and they never got around to the talk. They began going through the motions and routine of a married couple. As routine as you can get for an outlaws living on the fringe.

"Morning." Jax said as he yawned and strolled in to the kitchen the morning after another later night.

"Hey babe", Wendy responded as she poured Jax a cup of coffee and sat it down on the table in front of him. She was dressed and ready for work and thankful her prayers have been answered. Jax was actually up and among the living before she left for work. With the late hours he's been keeping recently they rarely spent time together before she headed out to work in the morning.

"Uhm Jax", my girl friend Nadia, from Vegas is performing in San Francisco. She called and wanted to get together while she's here. Nadia would love to meet you. Maybe we can invite her over or have her meet us at the clubhouse?"

"You should go and hang out. It would be good for you. I'm not sure that I would be able to get away and meet you guys later".

"Whatever. I'm on my way work and will meet up with her afterwards. How about **_you_** don't wait up for change!" Wendy slammed the door behind her as she stormed out.

"Jesus Christ" Jax sighed and pinched his nose after Wendy stormed out. God he loved her, he just wasn't sure if he liked her very much anymore. She nagged him all the time and didn't seem to understand what his priorities had to be at this time. He totally ignored the fact that all he had to do was remember his dad's advice. You either tell your Old lady everything or nothing at all. Jax was telling Wendy half -truths yet expected her to understand and be one hundred percent all in.

**Later that evening.**

"Hey girl… come here let me look at you. Oh my god married life is treating you good chica!" Nadia said to Wendy as they embraced each other and hugged.

They were squealing and jumping up and down like they were teenagers. As dancers in Vegas, they bonded over the years. Nadia was a petite brunette with the girl next- door image with just a glimmer of a bad girl lurking underneath. During her time in Vegas, Nadia was the first person to recognize Wendy had a problem with drugs While she dabbled in it here and there she was never hooked. She was truly a friend to Wendy and was glad to see how much she cleaned up her act since she last saw her.

"So what is the plan for the evening?" Nadia asked.

"I thought we would start with dinner and then we can hit the dance clubs". I wanted you to meet Jax but he couldn't commit due to club business. I wish you could have stayed through the weekend so you could see a Friday night party in action. You think what I shared with you was off the chain but actually seeing it is another story".

Nadia and Wendy had enjoyed a great time catching up. Nadia noticed Wendy was a little off and didn't seem like herself. Since she had gotten her life back on track she seemed happier when they talked on the phone and she lit up whenever she spoke about Jax. She gathered based on what Wendy shared, her marriage was in trouble and it seemed her thoughts were elsewhere throughout the evening.

"Wendy? Are you all right? Are you up to hanging out this evening? We can call it a night and I can catch up with the gang by myself. I understand if this isn't the best timing". Nadia asked.

"I'm hanging, how often does my girl come to town?"

**************************************SOA******************************************

Nadia and Wendy hit the club scene in Stockton and meet up with other members of the dance troupe. 10pm turned into 2am in the blink of an eye. When she sees missed calls from Jax she smirks to herself. While it was unintentional she knows he pissed but the shoe is on the other foot with him worrying where he is instead of her worrying for a change.

She headed to the bathroom to freshen up, clear her head and call Jax back. Tonight was fun but she was ready to go. There may have been tension at home, but at least she had a home and husband to go home to. By the looks of things the group she was with was just getting started. As she walked out of the stall, two of the dancers stormed into the bathroom almost knocking Wendy over. They looked up and realized it was Wendy and apologized.

"Hey girl, we just scored some crank you wanna party with us like the old days?" Val asked?

Wendy's jaw dropped and she couldn't respond at first. She was transfixed on the small baggie and overcome with a temptation she had not felt in a long time. Her heart stopped and her mouth went dry as she opened her mouth to reply.

************************************SOA******************************************

**Jax's POV**

Jax was pissed. He just slammed his phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket. That was the third time he tried Wendy. He knew she was out with old friends, but it was now 2am and he couldn't get in touch with her. Club business had ended earlier than expected and he was going to surprise her and meet her friends. He knew it was important to her. Over the course of the four hours he was trying to reach her, he went from being pissed off thinking she was avoiding him prove a point and but now he was worried.

"Bro, what's up did you reach her?" Opie asked

"Nah man! I'm getting worried, with all the shit we have going on we can never be too careful about possible blowback".

Jax's phone rang and he answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Yeah?"

"It's me, Jax come get me I need you." Wendy said.

"Babe where are you? Are you okay?"

"No, babe please hurry! I'm at The Pearl in Stockton". Wendy said sobbing into the phone.

30 minutes later Nadia finally met the infamous Jax Teller. He bust through club doors with Happy, Chibs and Opie following close behind barking orders like he owned the club.

She ran up to him in attempt to explain and calm him down. "Jax, Wendy she's uhm."

"Spit it out, you gash where is my wife? What have you done to her?" Jax yelled in his booming voice as he frantically looked all over the room.

Nadia was gob smacked she had never been talked to like before. Before she could twist her neck and respond in her South Florida from the "bottom" way, he blew past her as if she didn't exist. She was pissed but at the same time she knew how deeply he loved Wendy and how he was concerned about her from is actions. She saw the fear in his eyes beyond the bravado he was displaying.

Jax found her in huddled in a booth sobbing. _Oh my god, she didn't, is she high on he thought to himself as he inched toward her_. As he moved into the booth, Wendy looked up and noticed him for the first time. She reached out and hugged him. "Jax take me home" she said.

He hugged her and ran his hand through her hair in attempt to soothe her. Jax grabbed her head between his hands and pulled her face up so he could look into her eyes. He realized at that moment she had not used anything. He started to smile, but it was cut short by the look in her eyes. They were dim and defeated. The liveliness and happiness usually reflected in her eyes were gone. "Come on babe, I got you." Jax said. He helped her up and escorted her out of the club. He was overwhelmed with guilt. Had their relationship taken her to the brink of despair? They rode home in silence. Wendy took a shower and Jax was waiting for her in their bedroom when she got out.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked as watched her walk over to the dresser and found one of his old reaper shirts to sleep in.

Wendy turned around to face her husband. "What almost happened tonight has been building up for sometime. I could feel the warning signs for sometime now Jax.

I'm losing myself in this relationship and the scary thing is, lately I feel like I'm in a relationship by myself. I'm lonely. I've become too dependent on you, Gemma and the craziness the club stirs up. I know you aren't sharing everything with me like you used to. Hell you shared more with me when I was your just your drinking buddy than you do now that I'm your wife.

"Wendy, I…" Jax tried to interrupt.

"No Jax it's my turn to tell you how things are with us. Let me finish. I don't want to be just another damsel in distress that needs the Prince of Charming to save me. I want my husband and my best friend. I refuse to be that junkie who gets high just to escape the loneliness.

"Babe…

Wendy went on, "Everyone has demons Jax! Either we face them together or we can no longer be together. I can't blame you for what I almost did tonight. But this isn't healthy anymore. I'm losing my self in your world and for what? You never come home…really come and when you do your mind is elsewhere"

"I love you baby, to my soul, but I love myself more and I am not going to let what is going on right now, take me back to where I was two years ago, I think you should stay at the club house for a while until we figure this out."

Jax couldn't believe it. He knew everything she said was right. He still couldn't believe she put her foot down and was telling him to leave his own house. She was the only person who could talk to him that way and get away with it. He almost swallowed his pride to beg her let him stay in the house and work it out. Deep down he knew that had turned into a shitty husband. He could barely contain his guilt. The way she honestly laid out the current state of their marriage he knew he couldn't argue with her. She was right. Their marriage was in jeopardy.

He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled his wife into a hug.

"I'm so sorry babe. Anything you want. I love you and I promise, we will fix this!

Jax planted his lips onto Wendy's and gave her a passionate kiss. I'm leaving, but you are still my wife and I will give you your space this evening and this discussion is not over.

Jax walked out of the house. Wendy heard the door slam and crawled up into a fetal position and cried herself to sleep. Asking Jax to leave was the hardest thing she ever did but she knew it was the right thing to do. She inhaled his scent left on the sheets and cried herself to sleep as she thought of Jax and how much she missed him already.

********************************SOA************************************************

In Chicago, a brunette was curled into a similar position crying herself to sleep after the guy she was dating became unexpectedly violent with her. She thought of the blond blue eyed childhood sweet heart she left behind in Charming.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and the cliffhanger (lol). There was a lot of drama in this chapter. I procrastinated a little because I knew how this chapter needed to end between Jax and Wendy. It broke my heart writing it. Stay tuned! Abel and Tara have to make an appearance**.


	11. Chapter 11-The Aftermath

Chapter 11- The Fall Out

**A/N**

**Sorry it has been a while since my last update. I just moved into a new house and then had to travel for business. This is a little longer than usual and hopefully will make up for the wait.**

**The drama with my favorite couple is giving me angst (lol).**

**Laysha19: Sometimes I feel I am writing for you lol…you are almost always one of the first to review and "demand an update.**

**Shantigal: Amazing 10 reviews in one day. I "just love love " your reviews! LOL **

**SparkleMichele: You inspired me to write. I'm so glad you like my story. I love the three you currently have going, but Hazing is my absolute favorite.**

**Jaotvdspn1994: You are such a great writer and your creativity kills me. I don't know how you do it, multiple stories at once. I can't keep up…keep those updates coming.**

It had been a few days since Wendy suggested that Jax stay at the clubhouse for a while. She went to her AA meetings at Sober Living and continued her work as an administrative assistant. She researched a place in Oregon where she could complete a preventative immersion over the upcoming weekend. This was the perfect program that would allow her to spend 48 hours focusing on her needs and what was required for her sobriety.

While Jax stayed overnight at the clubhouse, amazingly he showed up every morning to escort her to work. He also met her each night when she returned home from work. They ate dinner together 2-3 times per week. Except for the fact he was sleeping in the clubhouse at night or on the couch it was almost as if everything was okay between them.

On the surface it looked well, but Jax didn't broach the subject of what sent him to the clubhouse doghouse at all. Finally Wendy couldn't take it any longer and decided it was time to have a "come to Jesus" moment with hubby. She placed a plate of steak and potatoes in front of him and he started to dig in.

She went back to the fridge to grab a beer for him and casually said, "Jax, baby do you regret getting married?"

_And here we go! Where the fuck did that come from Jax asked himself. _"Babe, if I didn't want to marry you I wouldn't have asked ya! I've been putting up with this…this kick me out of my own goddam house thing. Do you think if I didn't love you I would be putting up with all this bullshit?" He responded with each sentence his deep voice became louder and louder as he banged his large hand on the kitchen table.

"This bullshit?" Wendy asked almost exasperated. She was not afraid of Jax or his temper. "You know what, I'm out. I'm going away for to rehab retreat up in Oregon. I'll be back in a week. Get your shit together Teller! Grow up and decide if marriage and all the things that come with you know… commitment, communication, and just plain showing up is what you truly want. If not, then you can go back to banging a new sweetbutt each night." She walked out of the kitchen, slammed their bedroom door and then locked it.

Jax was never one for relationship talk even when things were good. His tactic was to ignore it up to the last minute if possible. He figured she was heated and would eventually calm down. "_Why let a perfectly good steak go to waste? She could cook her ass off and he wasn't going to let her latest tantrum get in the way of a home cooked meal," he thought to himself._

Just as he was about to dig in, Wendy yelled from the bedroom, "and I hope you enjoy that extra special Italian seasoning, I added just to your steak asshole!".

"She wouldn't? _Yes she would_!" Jax thought to himself. He choked and spit out his food. He knew Wendy was most likely messing with him. Based on how things stood between them right now, he rather be safe than sorry. Jax guzzled the rest of his beer and slammed the bottle down on the table. He left the dishes on the table, locked the kitchen door handle and slammed the door behind him as he exited for the club.

***********************************SOA*******************************************************************

Wendy and Jax didn't speak the week before she went into the program. Gemma attempted to get them to but was unsuccessful. They kept tabs on each other through Gemma who was desperately trying get these two back together before they let this rift become too deep or wide to ever repair their relationship.

That Friday Gemma drove Wendy up to the Stockton Airport so she could admit herself into the preventative rehab immersion in Oregon. Jax wanted to fly out with Wendy, but she insisted on doing this on her own. She kept glancing over at her unsure of what to say during the forty-minute ride to the airport "So does this immersion shit really work?"

"Yeah Gem. Everything going on with Jax has just been so crazy. I'm proud that I didn't use, but that fact that I came close is what troubles me the most. I need to spend time just focusing on me with out any outside distractions." She responded.

"My son is an outside distraction?" Gemma asked eyebrows arched.

"When is comes to my sobriety and the years that I struggled with addiction? YES! I'm sorry Gemma; I love him I really do. With all of our issues and our inability to communicate, I realize we have a lot to fix in our marriage. But I have to fix me first. I wonder if we should have waited to get married. It's not like I was knocked up or something. "

"From your mouth to God's ears!" Gemma said.

"Gemma!" Wendy laughed and swatted at her mother in-law in the car. "Maybe one day if Jax and I can get our shit together long enough". They rode the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. Once they arrived at the airport. Gemma hugged Wendy and told her to call her as soon as she registered and settled in.

****************************************SOA***************************************************************

After Church, the Friday night party was in full swing. Jax was sitting at the bar drinking and lost in his thoughts opening and closing his Zippo lighter absentmindedly.

"Bro, are you sure you are okay?" Opie asked

"Yeah!" Jax responded as he ran his hand down his face. "How about you man? How are Donna and the kids adjusting now that you are back?

"It's an adjustment. Man I'm just happy to be home with Donna and the kids. What the hell is going on with you and Wendy? Are you moving back to the clubhouse?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what I should do about Wendy and our marriage. Man, I'm wondering if I jumped into it too soon. No matter what I do I can't seem to get it right. I love her and I know she would do anything for me. Until recently I never thought she would leave me or ask me to leave. " Jax downed another shot of whiskey.

"I'm here if you need me bro, but I'm headed back home to the wife before she has my head." Opie patted Jax on the back of his cut and headed out to the club.

"Grunt come with me". Jax yelled as he stood up from the bar stool and lit another cigarette. Jax swaggered back to his dorm room with Half-Sack close behind. When he entered his room, he spun around to face the prospect. "Your job is to guard my door so I can sleep. I don't want any crow eaters or sweet butts hanging around my door. Got it?"

"Got it!" Half-sack replied.

"Did I say you could speak?!"

"Uh, no…I mean I don't know…." Half-sack stuttered and rambled on as Jax shook is head, smirked and slammed the door his dorm in his face.

*****************************************************SOA**************************************************

Wendy couldn't believe the weekend had flown by as fast. She was reminded that addicts come from all walks of life and we should never judge a book by its cover, literally. She'd taken a liking to an older lady from the Northeast with the thickest Long Island accent, which reminded her of home. This lady was a retired librarian grandmother who was addicted to painkillers.

During her time there Wendy had a time to reflect and share her struggles and dreams with her counselor and the participants in the rehab. It was her last session and the doctor overseeing the program wanted to have a private word with her afterwards regarding her progress and next steps.

"Wendy, during our last session you mentioned you wanted to finish school and find a way to help those going through rehab?" Dr. Collins asked.

"Yeah Doc! I really want to make a difference in someone's life; I feel this pull to pay it back. Without counselors and my support system, I wouldn't have been able to stay clean as long as I have." Wendy responded.

"Good, very good!" I hope you don't mind, but I did some research and found out the clinic where you currently work is affiliated with the California State University System. If you were enrolled in college the work you are currently doing would count for a certain level of credits toward your degree. Have you ever thought about finishing your BA and becoming a certified drug counselor?"

"I always wished that I finished my degree but then life just sort of happened."

"Well here is the packet of information I obtained. Think about it! You are already working there and from what you mentioned you are less than two years away from finishing your sociology degree. The certification process will be cut in half due to your work experience."

"Really, Doc, get out of here!"

He chuckled. "Yes really. Here review this paperwork when you get home and settled. I already spoke with your supervisor, Chris and both of us have agreed to be your reference for your college application and during the certification process."

Wendy couldn't help herself and gave the Dr. a huge hug in appreciation. She was going to pursue this her dream of completing her education and helping others get and stay clean. She was so proud of herself she started humming and dancing her way down the hall back to her room to pack.

She was a site to see as she was backing it up and singing down the hall. She was dressed in her typical weekend get-up of loose fitting sweats and Chuck Taylor's. She was so caught up in singing and dancing she ran into the janitor.

"I'm so sorry, excuse me!" She ran into her room and jumped on the bed like a little kid. She was so pleased and proud of herself. She couldn't wait to return to Charming and get started on completing her degree. She was grinning and giggling like a teenager.

***************************************SOA*****************************************

_****6 weeks later** ( Jax's world)**_

Wendy was doing great! She came back to Charming with the same energy and determination she had when she left for Oregon. When Gemma picked her up she was talking a mile a minute about her plans and had already filled Donna in before she arrived. She was enrolled in night classes and took a few online. If she timed it right and didn't take the summer off she could graduate in a year versus a year and a half.

When she first came back, Jax was supported of her independence and agreed to financially support his wife as she perused her dreams. He really wanted her to succeed and he thought that if he supported her, that would bring them closer together. Of course this didn't work because Jax was still fighting his demons and didn't make an effort to change on his part. Wendy was a little too busy to sit on the sidelines and continue to beg him to open up to her like he used too.

Jax was a miserable bastard. At least that is what his brothers said behind his back. Usually he and Wendy would have big blow up, make up and things would calm down. This time the rift lasted a lot longer than usual. It has been almost two months since she had suggested Jax stay at the clubhouse. When the spoiled prince wasn't happy no one was. To Jax's credit he grew up a little bit and his love for Wendy changed how he usually dealt with affairs of the heart.

At least this time he didn't bury himself in alcohol and crow eaters. He was always in a fowl mood. Tig practically begged him to get drunk and take a sweetbutt or croweater back to the room when Church was over the week before.

"Hey Jax, can I get you a drink with a little sweet butt on the side?" His brothers just looked at him and shook their heads. "What Bros before hoes!"

"You callin' my wife a hoe?" Jax said as he turned on Tig. Opie and Chibs stepped in and talked Jax down as Bobbie pulled Tig outside.

Gemma looked on from the bar area and threw her towel down. This shit had to stop. If they didn't get their relationship together soon, the rift may become to wide to ever repair. She thought back to what if felt like when she and JT started to unravel. This was looking eerily similar and she didn't want that for her son and Wendy. Sure they chatted about bills and household things when they absolutely needed too, but Gemma fell into the role of the pissed off go between for the two.

"Jackson!"

"What ma?" Jax responded with a sigh. Gemma only called him by his full name when she was pissed off at him. "Let's talk in private." She said as she nodded toward his dorm room. She followed him in to his room. It smelled of stale cigarettes and old food due to the take out containers littered all over the place. It looked like a tornado hit it.

"Jesus Jackson. You are too old to be living in a pigsty when you have a wife at home. When did you become so stupid? Go home to your wife and fix this shit. You aren't going to fix it staying here. So what she doesn't put up with your shit. Isn't that what you admired about her and why you married her? She's old lady material and has proven that by kicking you out so you can get our shit together. She's not crawled up in a ball crying her eyes out because you aren't there with her. And you, haven't you realized you are miserable? Yet you haven't cheated on her yet…that's big even for you!"

Jax just sat in front of his mother looking defeated.

"Sweetheart go home. Even if you are on the couch go home to your wife!"

Jax listened to her and knew what she said was right. "Alright ma, we have business up in San Fran tomorrow. The quick ride up and back will give me a little time to clear my head before I go talk to her or try and talk to her again. I'll head to the house after."

"I love you baby". Gemma said as she hugged Jax and gave him a kiss. She patted his shoulder as she walked out.

*********************************SOA***********************************************

Wendy and her supervisor attended seminar earlier that day and decided to stop for coffee before heading back. While there, they ran into some of the other attendees of the seminar and decided to stay for a small bite to eat. Wendy recognized a fellow student in the café and they became engrossed in discussing their latest assignment. They decided to become study mates and he walked her to her car. She thanked him, got in her car and pulled off. She had just enough time to make it to class.

SAMCRO was just finishing up a meeting with Henry Lin at one of his family's many restaurants in San Francisco. Jax was anxious to get back to Charming and Wendy. He was the first SON outside and ready to go. He didn't want to linger as his brothers did for the typical small talk after business was concluded. He figured they would feel his absence and move a little quicker if they knew he was waiting.

Jax lit a cigarette and looked up just in time to see a khaki dressed nerd escorting a woman with a gorgeous body and dirty blond hair to her car. Even without seeing her face, Jax knew the girl was way too hot for that geek. His thoughts went quickly to Wendy. He smiled thinking about heading home to his wife. The glimmer of happiness was short lived when he saw the car they were walking toward. Just as it registered in his brain who it was, the blonde looked up as she waved goodbye to her nerd. The blonde was his wife.

Jax started to stalk across the street but the car pulled off and just like that she was gone. Nose flaring, he started towards the khaki clad man thinking of the beat down he was about to serve him. All of a sudden a strong hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hey Brother, we've been looking for you. The bikes are parked on the other side of the building. You alright bro? Opie asked.

"Yeah let's get out of here, I need to head home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, home!" Jax replied

************************************SOA******************************************

It had been a long day for Wendy. After heading back from San Francisco, she made it just in time for night class. She struggled through the front door of the house. Her book-bag, purse and the take out she ordered weighing her down.

As she moved inside house she almost managed to get everything onto the side table she noticed the light was on in the living room. She didn't recall leaving it on when she left the house that morning. She was pissed that she wasn't close to one of the guns they kept around the house. She moved further into the house toward the living room and stopped short. Jax was sitting in the chair next to the side lamp, legs crossed and running his hand along his jaw line and over his beard.

"Jesus Jax. You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?"

"It is my house and where are you coming from so late?" Jax spit out.

"I had one of my late classes this week and …wait why am I explaining myself to you? When is the last time you took an interest in what I have been doing in the past month?"

"I'm your husband dammit. That's why! And just what the hell were you doing in San Francisco today and who the fuck was that guy you were with?"

"Were you following me? Oh now you want to be my husband? Actions speak louder than words!" Wendy responded.

"You want action? I can show you Darlin more that I can tell you!" Jax stood up and crossed the length of the room in record speed. He grabbed Wendy with such force he lifted her off of the ground. He slammed his mouth onto hers.

Initially, Wendy tried to protest and push him away. Ultimately she gave into her own desires and wrapped her legs around his waist. She grabbed at Jax's long blond hair and pulled him closer. They quickly shred their clothes as they groped each other and gave in to their pent up desires. It had been way too long since they had been together. They spent the rest of evening making up for lost time.

"_What have I done?"_ Wendy asked herself the next morning as she rolled over and looked at her husband snoring slightly as he slept without a care in the world. She slowly and painfully slid out of bed and slipped into the bathroom. Her muscles were sore from the night before. She was full of mixed emotions. Of course she loved Jax that was the easy part. Living with him and the drama his mama and the club brought with it was another thing.

As she began to get ready for work, she noticed her unopened pack of birth control pills on the vanity. Since she and Jax were living separately over the last two months she failed to keep up with her morning routine.

"_Shit! Not now, not like this!_ " Was all she could think of at the moment. She decided to panic later if and when she needed to. This morning she had bigger things to worry about. What was she going to do with the man in her bed?


	12. Chapter 12 Parenthood?

Chapter 12:

**A/N: A little filler chapter but they need it! My fellow Jax and Wendy fans please don't hate me. We know during the first season Jax was immature, hot tempered and had some growing up to do. You know I love my couple but "this life" isn't one of sunshine, lollipops and rainbows. Hang on and enjoy.**

"Babe! Babe! Wake up your phone has been vibrating like crazy for the last 10 minutes." Wendy said as she was shaking Jax trying to wake him. Jax rolled over and tried to wake the sleep out of his eyes as he ran his hand down his face.

He reached for his burner to take the call and see what was so urgent …today!

Wendy looked over at Jax as she walked around the room trying to get ready for work. " Is everything okay?" she asked.

"No! The Mayans are mad that we are selling our guns to the Niners, their sworn enemy, and now they are becoming ours as well."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means we handle it as we always do. Come here." Jax pulled the sheets back from the bed and gestured for Wendy to join him.

"Oh no way Jax. I've already pushed it twice this week and barely made it into work on time, catering to your morning needs. She chuckled and tossed a pillow at him and walked back into the bathroom to put on her makeup. "Coffee is on and there is a plate warming for you in the oven". She yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah well, from what I recalled from the wake call you gave me yesterday, you were a bit needy too babe! "

"Jax!" Wendy couldn't believe the progress they made in the last two months. After that faithful night when the storm named Jax Teller came barreling through the door the couple actually reunited. The morning after their make up session the walls they each built up finally came crashing down. They finally connected as friends again. Jax filled her in on what was going on with the club. Wendy shared her doubts and dreams for being more than an old lady. She continued working hard toward her degree and Jax was supportive. The only person happier than the couple themselves was Gemma. She was so excited they seemed to have found there way back to each other.

Wendy was putting on the finishing touches of her makeup in the bathroom when a wave of nausea hit her. Jax heard gagging noises coming from the bathroom and jumped up to see what was wrong. He quickly threw on his boxers and ran into the room. He found Wendy crouched over the porcelain throne breathing heavy and he noticed sweat beads on her forehead. She actually looked green.

"Aw babe, you okay?" Jax asked as he grabbed a washcloth and ran cool water over it, before placing it on Wendy's forehead. "I'll call in for you if you want?

"No I think it was something I ate last night I. I just need a few minutes to get myself together and I can make it in." Wendy hoped that was the reason. But as the words left her mouth she began ticking off in her mind the last time she had her period. She was starting to panic and was trying to cover up her fear. What if she was pregnant? She secretly thought. They just barely got back together and she knew Jax had doubts about being a father and wanted to wait. The thoughts swirling in her head were cut short.

"Wendy. Wendy! Are you sure? " Jax asked her as he ran his hands up and down her arms finally embracing her in a hug.

"Yeah babe. I'll go to work and rest when I get home. No home cooking tonight, bring take out home. Okay?" She broke away from the hug and went to brush her teeth. She tried to seem okay, but she knew Jax was watching her and all she could focus on was getting a pregnancy test on her way to work.

On her way out of the door, Jax hugged her again, and kissed her on her forehead. "Take it easy and come home and call me if you start feeling bad. Promise me!" Jax said. He grabbed her chin and force her to stare into his eyes.

"I promise honey!" Wendy said as she left the house kissed him on the lips and headed for the car.

Please, please pick up. Wendy said out loud as she called Donna on her way to work.

" Hello…. Wendy?" Donna asked on the third ring.

"Hey girl! I hope I didn't wake you are we still on for lunch today?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I know you are off today, can we meet at your house instead of downtown? I need to talk to you in private. Donna I'm really worried".

"Whoa want happened? Are you and Jax fighting again?"

"No! Of course for the first time in a long time everything is back to normal but he may have knocked me up! What am I going to do? He so on and off about having kids Donna?"

Donna chuckled. "He's your husband so if you are technically happily expecting versus knocked-up!"

"So not funny Donna! You have jokes this early in the morning? I'm taking half a day and will be at your house at noon. Have tea ready in case I'm a mom and a bottle of wine in case we are celebrating that I'm least not now anyway! I'll bring the test!"

"Yes, ma'am. Wendy you know you will be okay either way. Right?"

" Yeah I know, but the timing couldn't be worse."

"I'm here for you. Oh shit let me get off the phone. Opie is up now and if I'm talking to you this early, I know he'll call Jax to ask what's up.

"Dam are we that bad?" Wendy asked.

"Do you really need me to answer that? Girl Bye!"

"Okay see you later and hey thanks D! " Wendy responded unoffended.

Later that day Wendy and Donna stared at the test results.

"You can look at them all night it doesn't matter. The results are the same. WENDY, YOU ARE THE MOTHER!" Donna said trying to lighten the mood a bit by imitating the common trash TV line usually reserved for paternity test.

"I can't believe it. I always wanted to be a mother and God knows I've wanted Jax's baby since the day I meant him. But now just when we got things back on track between us? He's not ready Donna. I'm ready and I will have this baby, but I'm not sure if Jax will be with me on this."

"Okay! I've heard enough about King Jax. You, Opie and Gemma coddle him. He is a grown ass man. I swear he better step up or step out! This is bullshit. You are married and this is what marriage and family is about. I don't care if he is the so- called Prince of Charming. What ever happens, I will be there for you".

"Thanks Donna!" Wendy said her eyes full of unshed tears.

****A few days later****

Wendy was a bundle of nerves as she prepared to tell Jax. They had gotten back to their date night routine and she decided to make a candle light dinner for him instead. Her plan was to wine and dine him; get him to profess his love for her and then tell him they were expecting during a nice and quiet evening.

Instead, everything that could go wrong went wrong that afternoon. Wendy left work early only to be stuck in traffic on her way home. When she arrived back at the house at 5:45 she realized her pregnancy brain forgot to take the steaks out to defrost.

"Okay girl, you got this!" She thought to herself as she remembered what her Grams had taught her. She took the steaks out and placed them in a zip-lock bag before placing them in a bowl of cool water. As the steaks thawed she ran into their bedroom to take a quick shower and throw on something casual yet sexy.

She heard Jax's bike in the distance and knew he was close by. It was amazing how all of the old ladies, wives and kids could hear and identify their significant other's bikes before they arrived.

Wendy walked out of the room freshly showered and in a nice tight fitting but casual Maxi dress she knew drove Jax wild. Her hair was in loose curls and she had large hoop earing on. She changed just in time as Jax walked through the front door. She knew by the way he burst in that it had not been a good day.

Jax was pissed with Clay's heavy handedness and was all the more determined to take over one day sooner rather than later. Until then he would play the role of a good little soldier. He was happy that he no longer had to keep the club shit bottled up. Instead he was able to share it with his wife.

He was happy to be home. As he walked through the door, Wendy walked up to greet him with a hug and kiss. He held her tight and kissed her neck before moving to her lips. "Hey babe, I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" She said as she pulled away from their embrace. She caught the scent of leather and Jax's cologne. The smell usually sent her into sensual overdrive, but instead tonight a wave of nausea hit her. Wendy ran to the bathroom just in time. She was clammy with beads of sweat forming on her forehead. All she could think of was the fact she had at least 7 more months of this ahead of her.

When she looked up she saw Jax leaning on the doorframe with his arms folded against his chest staring at her intently. He had an expression she couldn't quite read. Was he happy, pissed, scared or a little of each all rolled into one? He grabbed a rag and swaggered towards her. He knelt down and ran the cloth on her head.

"So Darlin, when are we due? Jax asked his wife with the typical Teller trade-mark smirk on his face.


	13. Chapter 13-And Baby Makes 3 or 4?

Chap 13- And Baby Makes Three or Four?

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy!

***A month later***

Only Donna and Opie knew Wendy was expecting. Wendy wanted to wait until she was three months along before they started telling everyone and Jax agreed. It amazed them both how they were able to keep it from Gemma.

It was Sunday morning a day Jax and Wendy could sleep in and enjoy. Wendy was awake but kept her eyes closed. She was relieved and silently thanked God she didn't wake up with nausea hitting her right away as it had in prior months. Part of her was relieved that Jax figured it all out before she told him. He was concerned about her health prior to the finding out the official results confirmed by the blood test. Yet she was worried, he didn't seem overly interested in all of the _**"What to expect when you are expecting"**_ book or preparing the nursery.

Prior to opening her eyes, she had the sudden realization that Jax's hand was on her _barely there_ pouch and was moving in feather light circles. She realized now that was what awakened her. She leaned into her husband and slowly drifted back to sleep.

****Jax's POV****

Jax was half asleep when he felt Wendy stir in his embrace. He was so conflicted about becoming a father. He startled himself when he realized he woke up with his pregnant wife in his arms and his hand on her stomach. It was as if sub-consciously he was protecting her and his unborn child almost by instinct in his sleep.

He realized he was holding his breadth. Deep down he never thought of being a father. This wasn't a life to raise a kid. He loved Wendy and never really thought about kids. Once he asked Wendy to marry him, he assumed it would be just the two of them. Their short marriage had been rocky over the past few months and they finally had gotten back on track.

The last time he thought about a house, white picket fence and kids was he was a lovesick teenager and was with Tara. That was before she left Charming, broke his heart and never looked back. Ever since then, he closed that part of his life off. That was until he met and fell in love with Wendy. He really wanted to be happy for her sake. The more she was excited about the baby and preparing of the arrival the more it scared the hell out of him.

He worried constantly how he could protect Wendy now that things in Charming had heated up. Adding a kid to the mix was freaking him out.

Jax leaned forward and gently brushed his lips on his wife's temple and nuzzled her into his neck and drifted back off to sleep. Wendy smiled and placed her hand over Jax's as it laid on her stomach.

Jax and Wendy headed over to Gemma's for family dinner. Wendy was so excited to share the news with her mother in-law. Jax was outwardly playing the role of dutiful expectant dad while trying to hide all of his conflicting thoughts.

Dinner went off without a hitch. Gemma and Clay were just happy that the couple seemed to have finally gotten it together Clay was selfishly thinking than Jax would finally be all in with the club. Especially since he finally had his old lady under control. Wendy looked at Jax after the dinner and raised her eyebrow. Jax nodded in response, silently letting her know it was okay to share their news.

"Uh Gemma and Clay. Jax and I have some news." Wendy started

"Oh my God. Sweetheart, I am so happy for you! Finally Jackson, I'm going to be a grandma! Gemma said.

"Ma! How did you know?" Jax asked her as he exchanged a confused look at Wendy and he pulled her in front of him. He hugged Wendy from behind and nuzzled her neck as his hands rested on her waist and small bump.

"Sweetheart, do you think anything gets past me? I can't wait for my grandson to arrive. Gemma hugged Wendy and kissed her on the lips. The thought of her first grandchild bought tears to her eyes.

"Baby, I can't believe my baby boy is going to have one of his own". Gemma walked up to Jax placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. She looked in her son's eyes and saw something only a mother would see. She knew her baby and recognized that his smile didn't quite meet his eyes whenever they talked about the baby and future prince of Charming.

*******************************************SOA**********************************************************

SAMCRO royalty decided to share news with the club later that week during Church and right before the big Friday night party.

Donna, Gemma and Wendy were sitting in the clubhouse patiently waiting for the men to get out of Church. Donna and Gemma were sipping their beers, while Wendy stuck to water. Wendy and Donna were giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls as Gemma watched on like a mamma bear as the crow eaters and sweet butts circled around. The crow eaters knew enough not to bother them, but there was energy in the air and Wendy was practically glowing.

The doors of the Chapel busted opened as the men filed out cheering. They were giving Jax's pats on the back and tons of atta boys.

"Jackie-boy! Congratulations what ever you need Bro. I'm here for you". Chibs said in his Irish accent.

"Thanks man" Jax said and looked around for his wife.

"Wendy, babe come here". Wendy stood up and walked over to Jax. He had to admit she looked really good in her skinny jeans, stiletto boots, oversize loose fitting blouse and leather jacket. If you looked closely you could see the small bump underneath her blouse. The baby was doing wonders for her ass and boobs as well. One thing Jax loved about a pregnant Wendy was the hormones, which increased her sex drive. The sex was amazing before, but she was practically insatiable. Jax could barely keep up. Jax thought to himself.

That night they announced the news they were expecting in the club. Gemma and Clay's delight paled to the level of dismay the crow eaters and sweet butts felt. "_Dam Wendy not only snagged the crowned prince but she had the nerve to give him an heir!"_

Wendy was all smiles as she looked up at Jax. It quickly faded when she noticed, really noticed for the first time, the smile didn't seem genuine. She knew her husband and she realized at that moment, he wasn't the overjoyed father to be. He was in his head! She knew her man well enough to know when he was in is head noting good ever came of it. She tried to shake it off and chalk it up to anxiety and nervousness about being a first time father.

***********************************************SOA*****************************************************

**3.5 months later**

Wendy woke up and felt like she grew overnight. She was uncomfortable and huge. Her hands and feet where swollen and she almost wanted to cry when she realized she had two and half more months to go. She looked over to her right and realized Jax's side of the bed was not slept in. She frowned and kicked off the blankets and was spoiling for fight. _"Where the hell is he?"_ She thought to herself. She checked her phone as well as the burner and didn't see any missed calls or texts. _It was on just as soon as she could waddle her ass to the clubhouse or to Gemma's she thought to herself._ She was in one of Jax's old SOA T-shirt that suddenly wasn't as oversized anymore. Just as she passed the living room, she saw Jax's cut hanging on the wall and heard him in the kitchen.

"Babe you finally up?" Jax called from the kitchen.

"Don't babe me! Where the hell were you? You didn't even sleep in our bed. When did you get in last night? Did you get in at all?' Wendy's rant was cut off.

"Whoa! Slow down, that mouth of yours is getting worst as each month passes. I'm going to give you pass, seeing that you are pregnant and sick right now. I got in late and slept on the couch cuz you were spread out all over the bed and finally looked peaceful. " Jax half yelled as he guided her to kitchen table. He placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of her. "Eat! All this and all you can do is nag me when you first wake up? Come on babe give me a break."

"Sorry Jax, you didn't call and I didn't know you made it home. With this head cold I can't hear or smell anything. I'm just miserable what I wouldn't give to push him out right now." Wendy started to cry. Even she had to admit with the pregnancy hormones she could barely stand herself.

Jax looked on and then pinched his nose with his hand. "Is he still a 'him'? I thought you were close to a name? " Jax said sarcastically. He turned around and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Abel! It is a strong name and it means son in Hebrew. What do you think?"

"I like it for various reasons". Jax responded with a smirk.

Wendy started on her breakfast. She realized the day had finally arrived. "So you remembered our first Lamaze class in this Friday at 6pm. You are going to be there and on-time right?"

"I'm an outlaw babe, I don't exactly push a time card! Besides you breathe just fine on your own now- right? You won't exactly need me to be there anyway." Seeing the reaction of shock and anger on her face he quickly tried to backtrack and take the words back.

"You know Jax, I didn't marry or get pregnant by myself! I'm tired of fighting and all I want to do is concentrate on my kid. With you or without you!" She stood up and waddled back to their bedroom and slammed the door.

"Jesus Christ- I don't need this shit Wendy!" Jax yelled back as he grabbed his cut. He slammed the door as he walked out of the house.

**************************************************SOA****************************************************

"Now inhale!" The Lamaze coach instructed the class.

Wendy leaned back and tried to imitate the instructor. She leaned back and inhaled as Gemma supported her. "I know you are mad Wendy but Jax couldn't help it. Their run lasted longer than they expected". She whispered to her daughter -in law as she silently prayed Jax wasn't knee deep in some sweet butt. She had tried to call him over the past few hours but she had been unable to reach him. Instead she showed up for the first class as she cursed her son out in her head. _I sure did spoil that boy she thought to herself. _

She knew Jax was on his last legs with Wendy. Hell she couldn't keep up with their round of arguments and fights. She knew this last round would end up with Jax at the clubhouse or her house if he had the good sense to keep the latest blow-up from the club, like she taught him. The thing that killed her was she knew as soon as Jax held his son in his arms he would feel that unconditional love a parent has for a child. Then all of the doubts and reasons for the underlying tension between him and Wendy would subside. She just wasn't sure if it would be too late for Wendy to forgive him for how he was handling the pregnancy. She could only pray it would all work out once Wendy gave birth to her first grandson and heir to the Samcro crown.

"Gemma! Are you listening to the instructor? How are you supposed to help me when I'm in labor if you are not paying attention?"

"Sweetheart, I got this. Remember, I did this twice already and I have news for you, he's coming out whether you breathe or not! Can we leave now? You may not be able to drink, but I need a drink and a smoke! I can't believe in less than three months, I'm going to be a Grandmother."

They gathered their things from class and were preparing to leave. As they crossed the threshold of the classroom door they heard "Dr. Knowles, paging Dr. Tara Knowles please report to neo natal stat!"

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait I hope you enjoyed this. Life/work has just sort of happened over the last few weeks that prevented me from updating. I can't believe I've written an entire season (13 episodes) leading up to the pilot. My next chapter will be Season One–Pilot (AU-version). Thanks for all of the reviews and comments**.


	14. Chapter 14- Pilot- Birth of a Son

Chapter 14- Pilot- Birth of a Son

It was late as Jax headed down the I-22 towards Charming. He knew Wendy would be pissed that he missed their first Lamaze Class. He was really trying to make it back from the run in time and it didn't happen.

While Wendy didn't call him or take his calls (which meant she was pissed) his mother wouldn't stop calling. He just didn't want to talk to her. The way Clay was running the club lately and watching him enjoy his "on the run" activities made him sick to his stomach and he just wanted to head home to his wife. And for the first time his son. He hadn't told anyone and had been trying to submerge those feelings deep down all day.

He stopped in a convenience store to get a pack of smokes. The cashier Louise had a crush on him for months. As he grabbed a pack of e-z wrappers, she placed a children's book in the bag and tugged on her shirt when he wasn't looking to show-off her cleavage. As Jax was about to pay, they both noticed an explosion in the distance. Jax left everything on the counter and ran towards his bike. Their bluebird warehouse had just burnt down.

When he finally got home at 3 am, all of the lights in the house were off (another sign she was pissed). Wendy usually left the porch and hall light on for him. He silently took off his cutt and walked down the hall toward his bedroom. It didn't dawn on Jax until he got closer to their bedroom that the door was closed. He shrugged grabbed the handle to walk through and realized the door was locked.

_Dam! _She was beyond pissed he thought! Ordinarily if she wasn't pregnant, Jax would have bust the door down, but he knew despite his efforts tonight he was in the wrong and deserved the couch…again. He walked back down the hall and noticed the blanket and pillow she left out for him on the couch. Maybe all was not lost and he could make it up to her in the morning he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Wendy was pissed off at Jax. Sure she would kick him out of the room, but not his house. She did that once before and that lasted for 6 weeks. She was able to get away with it once without any unintended consequences and thank god he didn't cheat, but she was playing with fire. She knew once you kicked your man out of the house, you were giving him free will to set his willy free.

She got up early to get to her appointment with Dr. Namid before she went to work. Jax had attended the appointments in the beginning and was there when they found out the sex of the baby. He suddenly stopped showing up at all. Now that she though about it, that is when he really started pulling away from the idea of fatherhood. He figured Abel was destined for the club life. Wendy thinks maybe he was secretly hoping for a girl to avoid passing on the SAMCRO legacy. She made a mental note to ask him about when she could look at him without getting pissed off. She left him snoring on the couch, as she fought the urge to slap him as she walked out of the house and headed to work.

Jax woke up that morning to an empty house. He had to meet-up with the club first thing to head out and see what was left of their old gun warehouse. He called Wendy when he got up and the phone went straight to voicemail.

"Shit!" He said not bothering to leave a voicemail.

"Hi Mrs. Teller, how are you doing this morning? How are you feeling?" Wendy was reclined on the observation table reading a baby magazine when Dr. Namid walked in.

She looked up and placed the magazine by her side and smiled at her doctor. "Besides being fat, bloated and pissed off at my old man for missing our first Lamaze class, last night I'm good. Just ready to push this baby out and see my feet again!" She responded.

"Okay well let get this started". Dr. Namid looked at her chart and the vitals the nurse took just prior to the exam. He read her chart and frowned. "It seems like you put on more weight between appointments than you usually do and your blood pressure is up. Have you changed your eating habits or is something else going on?"

"No doc, last week if felt like I went to bed and woke up two sizes bigger and my feet seemed swollen. I just assumed it was because I entered my third trimester." Wendy responded.

"Have you had any headaches?"

"No, should I be worried doc?"

"We'll take your urine sample, to see if you are losing protein. That combined with the weight gain and high blood pressure you may have preeclampsia. We don't what causes it. First time moms, teen moms and women over 40 usually are susceptible. At least we know the signs and we can attempt to treat it. We'll run more test, but in the mean time I want you to go home and take the rest of the day off until I release you back to work. Any signs of headache or nausea you come straight here to the emergency room and tell them you are under my care. Got it?"

"Okay doc, I'm heading right home". Wendy tried to remain calm. She knew stress would only make her condittion worse. She would go home take a nap and let Jax know about everything when he got home. She gathered her things and headed out of the exam room. She was looking through her purse for her phone. She found it and noticed a missed call from Jax. She was about to finally call him back. She went to hit the call back number when she accidently bumped into somebody.

She looked up and was staring into the face of the one and only Tara Knowles, her husband's first love and the person that tore his heart apart. For some reason, Wendy was deeply disappointed. She heard so much about the good doctor and how she had Jax wrapped around her finger up until she left charming. She honestly couldn't see what all the fuss was about. Gemma had given her more details after their Lamaze class last night, so she was all up to speed on what occurred between the two. She also knew some of the underlying issues in the beginning of her and Jax's relationship were a result of the baggage he had with Tara. She was going to start this off be being the bigger women. She didn't have any bad feelings against Tara.

"Oh excuse me, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. Tara right? I'm Wendy Teller". Wendy said as she reached out to shake Tara's hand.

The look on the good doctors face was priceless. She looked at Wendy and then noticed how pregnant she was. She heard Jax had gotten married but she didn't know he was expecting his first child. She didn't expect to run into his wife so soon.

"Oh hi, nice to meet you." Tara finally managed to say.

"Well I guess I should be heading home". Wendy said and turned to leave.

"I heard Jax was married now, but I didn't hear about the baby. J..Jax doesn't come to any of your appointments with you. How is he by the way?" Tara stuttered. Obviously not realizing it was none of her business and asking about Jax threw up red flags for Wendy who up until that point wasn't going to give Tara another thought.

Oh this bitch here wants to play mind games. She doesn't know, I know all about her but she knows nothing about me. She was what one would call book smart without a dam ounce of common sense or street smarts. These were all the thoughts circling in Wendy's head. She was about to become a mother and there were no plans in her future to knock a bitch out over her husband so she decided on a different tactic. She figured she could take the passive-aggressive bitch approach with the snooty doctor. At least this wouldn't get her blood pressure up. It might actually help her to release some stress.

Wendy turned around and rubbed her stomach with her left hand, showing off the gorgeous rock her hubby at placed on her hand, tilted her head and smiled at Tara. Since she had planned on going to work after her appointment, she was well put together. In her maternity blouse, matched with a blue linen wrap, bootleg maternity pants and a pair of high- healed wedges. She looked like a chic professional business -women who just happened to be pregnant. She looked good and she knew it. What a better way to meet your spouse's ex she thought to herself.

"You know the life Doc, sometimes it's hard for Jax to stick to a schedule. Shit just happens but he knows **I** understand. He's doing well and I'll tell him at home tonight you asked about him. See you around".

**Tara's POV**

Wow! Tara thought to herself. She didn't know Jax was married when she first came back. To her disappointment when she found out he was and the person was an addict, she just assumed it would be a busted bicker chic who he was just passing time with. She didn't expect him to marry an obviously independent and career- minded woman that was so similar to her. She was definitely a "Queen in training". Her confidence and swagger had Gemma written all over her and of course she was blonde. Jax always cheated on her with blondes!

Getting Jax back would be harder than she thought.

Jax, Bobby, Tig and Clay returned to Teller Morrow from their run to the warehouse. Jax finished hazing the prospect on the best way to remove a deer that was head first in beamer that was just towed in.

"What the hell happened?" Chibs asked.

"Mayan's torched the warehouse. They stole the Niners M-4s."

"Holy Shit!"

"Clay got us a sit down with LaRoy trying to buy us sometime."

"They already paid for their hardware."

"That's the tricky part."

Jax's phone started ringing from his back pocket. He passed his joint to Chibs as he walked away to take the call.

"Hey Ma. " Jax said.

"Did you go to storage?" Gemma asked.

"No not yet?"

"Well I hope there is something you can use. I haven't looked through that baby stuff in years."

"I'm sure anything could help."

"Are you and Wendy coming to dinner tomorrow night? I'm picking up steaks from the German."

"Oh you know it!"

"You should bring Chibs and the new kid."

"The new kid doesn't eat meat."

"Don't patch him in you can trust people who don't eat meat."

"Have you heard from my crazy wife at all? She hasn't answered her god dam phone."

"That's cuz she knows it's you. After the shit you pulled last night Jax, can you blame her? You want me to go by the house and check on her on my way home. I tell her about dinner tomorrow."

"Thanks grandma." Jax said, as he smiled nothing the reaction he was going to get from Gemma.

"Asshole".

*******************************************SOA**************************************************************************************

Wendy finally made it home. She took out chicken out of the fridge to make dinner and took a hot shower. As she was toweling off she started to feel a little nauseous. She remembered what the doctor said and started to dress quickly while trying to remain calm. She had to get herself back to the hospital.

"Okay Wendy you can do this, just get to the hospital and then she could call Jax." She said out loud to herself. She made it to the kitchen when she felt dizzy all of a sudden and passed out.

*******************************************************SOA*************************************************************************************************************************

Jax finally made it to the storage unit and was rummaging room through some of his old toys and outdated baby stuff. What was Gemma thinking about sending him here to find all this old stuff for the baby? He was about to leave when he saw a box labeled John Misc.

He opened the box and thought it was filled with old Harley manuals. He picked one up and a large manila folder drop out labeled "Original 3-15-1993". Jax tore it opened. It was a typed manuscript.

"The Life and Death of Sam Crow"

To my sons: Thomas who is already and peace and Jackson may he never know this life of chaos.

Jax was fixated with the manuscript and reading the words of his father JT. He didn't know how long he sat there reading it before he headed back to the club for church.

******************************************************SOA************************************************************************************************************************

Gemma pulled into Jax's driveway and saw Wendy's car parked outside. She knocked rather than just barging in and using her key, out of respect. When Wendy didn't open the door, she walked around to the side door off of the garage. Through the open curtains, she found Wendy passed out on the floor in a pool of blood. She called for an ambulance and Wendy regained consciousness for a moment.

"Gemma if anything happens save the baby and tell Jax I love him." She said before passing out again.

The ambulance arrived and raced Wendy to the hospital, Gemma followed behind in tears while she tried Jax and Clay's phones repeatedly. Dr. Namid was in the ER and when he saw Wendy he knew his suspicions earlier that day were true despite the results not coming back. She had preeclampsia and if they couldn't stop the bleeding, they would have to do an emergency C-section for the sake of her and her baby.

Of all people assisting Dr. Namid that day was Dr. Tara Knowles. Gemma's heart almost gave out on site. Are you shitting me her really? She thought to herself. Once Wendy was in surgery, she hightailed it to the club after failing to get a hold of Jax or anyone else.

The men were just wrapping up the church meeting to decide how to retaliate against the Mayans and get their guns back. All of the sudden Gemma sped in honking her horn and barely stopping the vehicle. The men rushed out to meet her. She quickly explained what was going on with Wendy.

Jax and Gemma led the formidable looking Samcro family down the hall looking for Wendy and the baby. Jax stopped short when he saw Wendy in the recovery room after surgery.

"What the hell happened?" Jax asked Tara.

"When is the last time you saw? Tara questioned.

"Yesterday, she left this morning before I woke up. The baby?" Jax asked as he looked around.

"She had an appointment today and it looked like she was showing early signs of preeclampsia; high blood pressure, sudden weight. Apparently they were waiting for the results. You didn't know?"

"No what about the baby!" Jax asked starting to get upset,

"We had to do an emergency C-section he is ten weeks premature"

"Holy-shit."

"Come on lets go talk."

"No just tell me."

"His lungs are not developed due to the fact he is a preemie. The CDH is genetic."

"The family flaw." Gemma said.

"Either one would be serious but not life threatening. Dr. Namid only gives him a 20% chance and I'm afraid that is optimistic."

**"Tara, I know you have other patients you don't have to do this."

"Jax, I asked to assist, I want to help save your son."

"His name is Abel! When can I see my wife?"

"Just as soon as she is out of recovery." She was taken back by his obvious concern and love in Jax's tone.

They moved Wendy to her private room hours ago and Jax stayed by her side. He reached out and pulled a strand of hair off of her face. Wendy's head jerked and she looked up and saw Jax standing over her.

"I'm so sorry Jax. Does everybody hate me? It's too soon I'm not, I mean I wasn't even 7 months Jax." She said as she laid her hands on her stomach missing the bump that she couldn't wait to get rid of just a few hours ago.

"Babe you didn't cause this." He said as he kissed her on her forehead and she continued to cry for her son. They want to fix his heart tonight if he is strong enough then they can focus on getting his lungs to develop".

"I'm so scared Jax".

"Baby I'm so sorry. I wasn't there like I was supposed to be and to top it off; I passed on the family flaw. I'm so sorry babe. I'm here now and if he makes it, I'm never going to leave you or Abel again".

Tara was doing her rounds and passed by Wendy's room. Jax was on the bed with his arms wrapped around Wendy who had finally drifted off to sleep.

She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as she entered the room. "Excuse me, I thought you would want to know, Abel is in recovery now and you should be able to see him first thing in the morning. Also visiting hours are almost over".

Jax's nosed flared as he got off of the bed gently as to not hurt Wendy. He walked outside of the room before responding to Tara.

"My wife just had an emergency C-section and my son is recovering from heart surgery. I don't care what the rules are Tara, I'm not leaving this hospital tonight".

Gemma stood in the hallway and smirked as Tara made a quick exit. She was so proud of her son at this moment. She knew his protective instincts would kick in just as soon as Abel was born. She just hoped he would not let Tara get into his head and heart again once things settled down.

Well I will let you deal with security later. In the mean time do you want to see your son?

Tara led Jax to the neo-natal ICU where Jax was able to look-in on his son. He was so small with the tubes all over his body and had been through so much in a short time. He couldn't believe it. His heart clenched and felt unconditional love for this little miracle he and Wendy had created. For the first time in years, tears came to his eyes. He pinched his eyes trying to force them to stop.

Unbeknown to Jax, Clay and Gemma looked on at the moment between father and son.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. It was fun to fill in all of the "what ifs" around Wendy being sober for Abel's birth. I can't wait to do the same with future episodes in the season. Don't worry it will not include so much of the dialogue that was in series, but the first meeting between Jax and Tara was crucial for the AU and besides it was fun to watch the pilot…again.

Excuse the typos (I tried to catch them all, but I was so excited to update it.)

**Annieandersheart**: I love your story and I hope you are pleased with the fact that Wendy didn't relapse before having Abel.

**Gr is Law**: I totally agree with your comments on Tara and Jax. Chap 15 isn't finished yet, but with the way the story is going so far, I don't see "this" Jax getting back with Tara. Either way Wendy and Jax will continue to have drama. They hot tempered people who love passionately.

Smokey -Eye- Thanks for cheering me on chapter after chapter!


	15. Chapter 15-Solid as a Rock

Chap 15- Solid as Rock

S1 Episodes (Seeds, Fun-Town)

**A/N: I will have elements of the episodes in my AU version. One thing to point out is the fact that the show moved pretty fast and the idea of time was very fluid. Some episodes occurred over the course of one day, while others spanned a few days. In episode 4 we know Abel is 10 days old (by a comment Gemma makes) and by the end of season 1 he's about 2 months.**

**As for all of the questions about Jax, Wendy and Tara this is Jax and Wendy story.**

**While I have ideas and certain plot points the story doesn't develop fully until I sit down to type. Wendy and Jax will be Bonnie and Clyde as they attempt to navigate through the craziness of this life. Wendy will be a strong Old Lady our VP needs. Tara will cause trouble, but I will try to keep her in character and not make her too over the top as I've seen in other fanfic stories.**

**Enjoy!**

Jax got home very late the night before. He had about three hours of sleep, showered and got back to the hospital first thing the following morning. With the warehouse explosion and the debt they owed to the Irish and the Niners he couldn't stay by Wendy's bedside the entire time like he wanted and he felt guilty. He had it in his mind to ask Clay for at least two-three days off when Wendy came home without Abel. That was going to be a very hard time for them both and he wanted to be there.

Jax was looking in on Abel while Tara was in the neo-natal ICU room. She noticed him and exited the room.

"He's moving around a lot more. Any permanent damage for his heart, lungs or brain with him being born so soon?" Jax asks Tara.

"Yeah! His vitals are up. We can't know for sure, but everything points to a full recovery so far."

"How long does he have to be in that thing?"

"It could be weeks, but he'll be in NICU for at least 2-3 months".

"Hey look I'm sorry I was so blunt with you last night. I still can't believe you are here and participated in the surgery. I thought you would land a million miles from this place, you always hated it here."

"I didn't hate Charming Jax, just me in it at the time." Tara responded and sat down next to Jax. "Wendy will be in and out of it for a while. She woke up in pain this morning but didn't want to take anything. She didn't want any drugs that could impact her sobriety and she was so agitated she almost tore her stiches. So we had to sedate her. She'll be in an out of it for a few days but she'll be okay".

Jax leaned his head back and looked over at Tara, "Define okay! She's a feisty one, calls me on all my shit. Mouthy but I let her get away with it. Sshh don't tell anyone." Jax chuckled as he thought about it and gave Tara his trademark smirk.

"So you and Wendy? Are you together?" Tara asked.

Jax wrinkled his brow and didn't like where this conversation was going. "We are! We hit a rough patch for a few weeks but figured our shit out about 7 months ago. She was pissed at me yesterday because I missed our first Lamaze class." He responded.

"Class act Teller! I had no idea she was mad at you when I ran into her yesterday morning."

"You ran into her yesterday? Whoa I'm sorry. I can imagine it. The New Yorker in her and she was pissed at me... whew!"

Jax stood up, he wanted to check in on Wendy and he was not interested in the subtle vibe Tara had going on. '_Did she really just ask if we were together? _Jax thought. She was his first love and if he had to admit it he will always love her in some way, but he was currently in love with the mother of his son. He knew Tara well and if she hadn't changed, her mind was running a mile a minute and she was over analyzing everything. He had to cut her off fast and hard so she knew where he stood.

"Tara, I can never thank you enough for what you did for Abel. I need to check in on _my wife_ (extra emphasis) and _our_ son. I hope Charming works out for you this time. See you around." Jax turned on his heel headed towards Wendy's room.

'_See you around?_' Tara thought.

Jax went in to check on Wendy. She was finally sleeping peacefully. According to the nurse she was going to be out for the next 24-36 hours. Jax sat in the chair beside her and entwined his hand in hers as she slept. He thought of all things he had to do to make it up to her and Abel. He also couldn't keep his thoughts off of his dad's manuscript. The images of all the shit he was involved since his son was born filled his mind; killing a Mayan, digging up and transporting dead bodies, avoiding Crow Eater Emily Duncan's request to "do her" so she would "do Skeater".

After and hour or two, Jax woke up suddenly and realized he must have dosed off. Unfortunately club business didn't stop. Jax stood up and kissed Wendy's temple. She was dead to the world and sleeping so peacefully. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he knew Donna would stop by soon. He ran to the hospital's store and picked up a vase of red and white roses and placed them on the dresser in the room with a card, "You did good Mama, we love you"! Abel and Jax.

He turned to leave and ran into Donna. He hugged her with a huge grin.

"Thanks for coming by Donna, they said she would be out of it for a while. Crazy here refused to take her pain meds to get her through the worse of it. When she wakes up, the regular over the counter shit will work. With everything going on with the club right now, I can't stay all day but I didn't want her to be alone. Ma should be here in an hour or two. I'm heading back to get her a bag and some change of clothes. She should be able to come home tomorrow or the next day."

Donna just looked at Jax and smile.

"What?" Jax asked her confused

"Nothing Jax! We all hoped _this _Jax would resurface when Abel was born. We are glad to have you back, just wished it was 10 weeks later". Donna said with a small smile as she looked over at Wendy who was peacefully resting.

"Yea, I know I was a real ass. I plan on making it up to both of them". Thanks again Donna he said and kissed her on the cheek.

Jax finally made it back home to find Gemma cleaning up the kitchen where Wendy collapsed.

"Ma you don't have to do this, I'll take care of it."

"When?"

"I know, I know. Thanks for cleaning this up! You created a mini-me and she would take my head off if she came home and the house looked like shit. I guess we need to start on the nursery." Jax looked over his shoulder towards the hallway toward the empty nursery and turned back to smile at his mother.

"When you and Dad hooked up did he ever talk to you about his vision about what he wanted from the club?" He asked her.

"The vision is was… you know what it is a brotherhood a family."

"Running guns, he want that?"

He never talked about that …why?"

"I found a box of his old shit in the storage unit bunch of pictures and journals. Things I never knew about him."

"We had a lot of bright ideas back then we were kids. He grew up and became a man. Men take care of things."

"That we do! You should go home ma, finish cleaning later." Jax said as he took a pull on his joint.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Gemma sat down and took the joint from her son and was lost in her thoughts remembering all the secrets from her past.

Jax went back to the bedroom and packed a bag for Wendy. "Ma when you go back to the hospital can you take this with you. I packed a bag of Wendy's things, she should be able to come home tomorrow or the next day at the latest. How about you postpone the family dinner for a day or two. I know she won't be up for it tomorrow, but a day or two would be good for her and help her keep her mind off of the fact Abel will not be home for a few months."

"Jackson! I'm so proud you. You finally got your head out of your ass. That sounds good sweetheart. We should make it a family baby shower too". Gemma responded.

**The following day**

Wendy woke up startled. She didn't know where she was and when she went to rub her stomach by habit, she quickly realized her bumptastic was no longer there. Through no fault of her own and she started to cry.

She looked over and saw the flowers and note Jax left for her as she read it she smiled. Wendy looked across the cold and sterile room and saw a bag of her things in the chair next to her. Dam she wondered how long she had been out of it.

She pushed the call button for the nurse and flipped on the television as she waited. She needed to see her son and get her cell phone to let Jax and Gemma know she was awake. Wendy thought about her family in New York and knew she needed to call them and let them know about Abel, but she wanted to know how he was doing first.

Jax saw a call from Wendy coming in on his pre-pay and smiled "Hey Babe your are finally up?"

"Yeah where are you, I'm just woke up a little groggy, they say I have to wait until the meds wear off and I eat something before they will allow me to head down to the NICU. I should be able to go home tomorrow. Thanks for the flowers and bringing by my bag, what did you do with my husband?"

"I'm all about the service darlin. Look babe, I just left the hospital a few hours ago and I'm in the middle of it here. Gemma is on her way over to spend some time with you and Abel. I should be able to head back in a few hours. I'll take you see little man if you can wait for me _MAMA!" _Jax smiled as he responded.

"Okay, hurry Jax". Wendy sighed

"Just as soon as I can babe. I love you!"

"Love you too".

Meanwhile the SONS were running all over town trying to find the carnies that raped Tristan Oswald at fun town. They knew if they helped Oswald the very rich man would be indebted to them. With the help of the Queen B they finally got a lead later that evening.

Jax didn't like that fact that Clay was planning blackmailing Oswald the entire time and he didn't tell him as his VP.

"Hey you want me to be number two and protect this club? Then I gotta know where you are taking us. Otherwise there's no trust. If you and me don't trust each other, SAMCRO's gotta a problem." Jax told Clay.

Clay responded, "If Oswald's land goes commercial that means more housing developments, population rises brings more cops. More state and federal involvement. Charming goes Disney and SAMCRO gets squeezed out by the most dangerous gang of all, old white money. Now you know."

Jax was pissed. When they returned to the clubhouse, he grabbed his Dad's journal, a joint, and a beer and went up on the rooftop. JT spoke to his son from the grave…

"_When we take action to revenge the ones we love personal justice collides with social and divine justice. We become judge, jury and GOD. With that choice comes daunting responsibility some men cave under that weight, others abuse the momentum. A true outlaw finds the balance between the passion in heart and the reason in his mind. The solution is always an equal mix of might and right_."

**Chicago**

In Chicago Agent Kohn was digging in Tara's past and came across her connection with Jackson Teller of the Son's of Anarchy MC in a small town of Charming, California. He still couldn't believe she hung up on her without giving him a chance to say anything to her.

He pored over the files in interest and booked the first flight he could catch out west.

"Hey."…Jax said with a smile as he entered the hospital room and saw Wendy looking bored out of her mind flipping through channels.

"Hey." She said and gave him a small sad smile as he approached her bed. He walked up and leaned over to press a kiss on her lips.

"Babe I'm sorry. I was such a jackass most of the time when you were pregnant and though we were married, it was like you were preparing for Abel's arrival as a single mom. That's on me babe! I don't want you blaming yourself for our kid's early arrival! Hell we are just getting it back for all the shit we gave our parents. I start making it right by you and Abel today! I couldn't be here all day with you but I'm here now and Clay's gonna give me few days off to focus on my family. You ready to see lil man?"

She couldn't believe what she was finally hearing. Yeah his actions over the past few days, showed he changed towards fatherhood but hearing what he just said warmed her heart and she almost started crying (dam post partum hormones). "Yes let's go, I can't wait to see him even if I can't hold him." Wendy responded.

"Ma, has been reading to him the last few days and they say that's good. I bet he will recognize your voice".

Wendy gingerly got out of bed and into the wheelchair with Jax's help. As they entered the NICU she broke down as she saw how small her baby was in the incubator. "Jax he's so small, he's so small. Now what?" She said through tears.

"He stays in the toaster until he is strong enough. You and I go home and prepare for our family".

Jax helped her stand up. Wendy turned to Jax as she cried into his chest. He hugged her as he ran his hands through her messy bun. The feeling of love he had for this women and their child was something he never experienced.

Tara was about to check in on another preemie and the scene before her, nearly shattered her heart. She stopped dead in her tracks and after a moment she turned around. It was too much. She realized Jackson Teller was in love with his wife. Well first loves never die, do they she thought. Well she would just have to find out.

Solid as a Rock by Ashford and Simpson

You didn't bat an eye

When I made you cry

We knew down the line

We would make it better (Ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…)

And for love's sake, each mistake, ah, you forgave

And soon both of us learned to trust

Not run away, it was no time to play

We build it up and build it up and build it up

Now it's solid

Solid as a rock [Ooh]

That's what this love is (Oh…oh…)

That's what we've got [Oh…oh…] (Yes, it is)

**A/N- So this was a little fluff with elements from two episodes but hey it's AU and I want my favorite couple to have a little happiness. This classic R&amp;B song came to mind when I thought of where Jax and Wendy currently are at this point in the story.**

**Until the next update.**


	16. Chapter 16- Homecoming

Chap 16- Homecoming

(S1 Episodes: Patch Over)

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in a post. This started out covering two episodes (Patch Over and Giving Back) but it was beginning to get too long. I hope you enjoy my AU version of episode 4. It is getting a little harder to write as I want to add Wendy to episodes she was absent from without rewriting too much of the dialogue from the show. **

**I still can't believe all of the reviews and interests in this story.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**(Jax's Pov)**

Jax pulled his F150 into the closest spot he could find in the hospital parking lot. He ignored the sign "permit parking only" as he placed the truck in park. He was eager to get to Wendy. She was being released and he had the week off from the club barring emergencies. All he wanted to do was spend time in their house with her and the NICU where Abel was getting stronger each day.

He had on a fresh pair of Nike air force ones, his signature white-T, low hung light denim jeans and cutt as he ran up the steps and jogged into the hospital, oblivious to the lustful stares from the female faculty at the hospital. He saw Tara from a distance. Reluctantly, he slowed his stride a little as to not come off as rude.

"Hey Tara!"

"Hi Jax, Wendy get's to go home today I hear."

"You heard correct, I'm excited to bring at least one half of my family home today! Okay I better get going".

When Jax made it to Wendy's room, her bag and flowers were all set aside and the bed was made, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. "Babe?" He said as he walked to towards the bathroom. He tapped on the door as he entered to no answer. As he walked out of the bathroom, a nurse entered.

"Mr. Teller, your wife is in the NCIU with your son." She quickly added, " She's reading to him Mr. Teller that's all." She saw the concern on his face and rushed to tell him everything was fine.

Jax walked towards the NCIU and found Wendy reading to their son.

"As I ride around I hear a great sound. What can it be? What can it be? A merry go round. Sorry little man, I don't have as much practice as Grandma!" Wendy said and cooed at her little one.

Jax stopped and listened for a minute before he entered the room.

That is when he noticed a strange man staring and looking in on Wendy and Abel. Jax gave him the predatory stare down and the guy was unfazed. So he stalked up to him and stood a breath away from him. "Can I help you?

Kohn responded, "That's a beautiful boy!

"Thanks." Jax said responded as Kohn walked away.

Kohn walked away and Jax entered the room. He kissed Wendy and lingered a bit on her lips. She smelled of magnolias and hint of vanilla, it has only been a few days but she missed her and to him she smells like home. He doesn't know why he knows this, but it is her favorite perfume Gucci Flora and he made sure to pack it in her bag.

"How are you feeling?" Jax asked.

"Good, I just wished he was coming home with us. I don't know how I'm going to leave him today. I finally see Gemma's point of view and over protectiveness with her _baby boy_." She said in air quotes and nudged him in the side. She couldn't resist teasing Jax as he was such a mama's boy. As she started to laugh, Jax gave her warning frown before it turned into the Teller smirk.

"I know babe, it's just for a little while. I'll take you home to get some rest and a good night's sleep and we'll come back first thing in the morning. I understand for parents with children in NICU we can visit anytime we want regardless of visitor hours". Jax took a seat next to Wendy and watched his son, who looked so peaceful.

Officially Wendy had to leave in a wheelchair. Jax pushed her down the hall as they talked and laughed at inside jokes most couples have. They still made an attractive couple and didn't notice the glares and longing looks they were receiving from men and women alike.

They arrived home and as Jax helped Wendy out of the car. Wendy couldn't help but smile at her husband. He was full of surprises. It was obvious he paid attention to her needs and details when he packed her bag. She had on loose fitting dance capris, a casual yoga t-shirt which accentuated their matching bullet necklaces and a pair of Chuck Taylors. She was comfortable yet she felt attractive and trendy while hiding the little bit of baby weight that remained.

Jax was admiring Wendy from behind as he helped up the stairs into the house. She lost just about all of her baby weight in a few days and what remained looked really good on her! Her loose curls framed her shoulders and there was glow about her.

As she gingerly walked up the steps to the front door, Wendy felt his eyes on her and called over her shoulder. " 8 weeks babe! 8 long weeks so don't event think about it and that is after the clean bill of health from Dr. Namid".

"Well good thing you are so mouthy!" Jax said with a smirk.

"Jax! You talk to the mother of your son that way?"

"What!? That's exactly what got us in to this and it works two ways babe". He said as he wiggled his eyebrows. They laughed and walked into the house.

Jax was the dutiful husband over the next couple of days as they shut out the world with the exception of Gemma and Clay of course. They spent the next few days allowing Wendy to rest, getting the nursery together and visiting Abel as much as possible.

A few days later, Gemma, Clay, Opie, Donna and the kids came over one night for a small family dinner at Jax and Wendy's. Kenny and Ellie were watching a children's show in the living room while the old ladies prepared dinner and the men finished the heavy lifting needed to finish Abel's nursery.

Wendy's activities were limited so Donna and Gemma prepared a quick pasta dinner while she relaxed at the table flipping through baby catalogs as instructed by Gemma. "Gem, let me do something, I can help set the table at least, I had a C-section, I'm not dyin".

"Sweat-heart, I will kick your ass if you dare get up. You will have plenty to do when Abel comes home. Besides you did contribute, while you were sleeping, I took out the famous meatballs of yours you had hidden in the back of the freezer, they are simmering now." Gemma responded with her hand on her hip.

Wendy quirked an eyebrow at her mother-in-law before responding, "Nothing get's passed your sneaky ass huh?"

Donna just shook her head at these two. Though their hair color was different Gemma and Wendy more alike in many ways that only people who hung around them enough would know. Sure Wendy actually had a heart and gentle soul, but she was just as fierce about protecting her family and putting people in their place. Just like Gemma.

The men were working in Abel's nursery finishing the heavy stuff before they handed it off to the women while talking club business. With their gun warehouse gone, they had to find a place to store the guns outside of Charming away from the Mayans. They also had to worry about Charming's finest since Hale had a perpetual stick up his ass. Not to mention Chief Unser warned them the ATF was in town swarming around them. They had a garage full of 25 to life.

There wasn't enough time to get a new warehouse built or fine a local place to stash them. Any legit place would lead a straight line back to them. All of a sudden Jax had a thought.

"We got that call from Jury last week. Mayans are pressing the Devils Tribe to pay a vig to keep running book and pussy out of Nevada. Look maybe I do head to Indian Hills offer Jury advice he offers our AKs a safe place." Jax said.

"No, no that is a risky ride brother. Knowing Nevada is Mayan territory they are looking to settle the score from our little Mayan raid." Opie responded.

They know Indian Hills is a brother club. Part of asking for that vig is about shitting on us they knew Jury would call us. " Clay added.

"That's why we head in just me and Bobby under the radar and we bring the guns in the same way.

Clay questioned whether or not Jax would be able to bring Jury in. Jax was confident due the relationship Jury he had with his Dad in Nam, it would all work out including a patch over.

Just as everything was settled enough to bring it to the church, they heard Donna yell for them from the kitchen.

"Hey you two go wash your hands and tell your Dad and Uncles it almost time to eat". Donna yelled at her kids and she went to the fridge to grab beers for the guys

She poured a glass of wine for her and Gemma and looked over at Wendy.

"Bitch, don't forget me, I can pump and dump and it's been seven long months", Wendy said as she jabbed her in her arm. She had decided to breast feed and already had several bottles stored in the freezer and left several at the hospital as well. Queen Gemma already brought an extra freezer for their garage that was due to be delivered any day now.

Wendy tried to describe Jax's look of awe, disbelief and discomfort when he first watched her pump her first day home to Donna and Gemma. She laughed so hard which made her stomach hurt. She fought back tears as she recalled the story.

"Stop…Stop." Donna said as she was doubled over in laughter.

"They are so clueless at first but they eventually come around". Gemma said wiping away her tears of laugher.

"What's so funny?" Clay asked as the men walked into the dining room.

The ladies were all stifling their laughter and shaking their heads.

"Do I even want to know?" Clay asked

"No!" Gemma, Donna and Wendy all responded in union.

They had a great night laughing and joking. Jax and Wendy shared a look with each other at the same time and they both knew what the other was thinking. This _**would**_ have been a perfect night if Abel was here. Jax grabbed Wendy's hand and squeezed it and kissed her on her temple. Not a word was exchanged between the two of them, but they knew as soon as everyone left, they would go straight to the hospital to see their son.

*************************************SOA******************************

**Wendy's POV**

**A week later**

Wendy had been home for a few days and hated that she was recovering well, but her baby wasn't with her. Jax was there like he promised but she missed her baby. She decided she would begin spending the days in his room and finishing up on her degree now that she had time. She spent as much time by Abel's side as she could and Jax joined her often.

After five days straight at home, she knew and understood he was itching for the adrenaline the club business bought and was going stir crazy with so much down time. The room was finally finished. He had the prospects help him finish the major things and now it was up to her to just place the finishing touches around the room. She smiled to herself as she thought about a mini- shopping spree for Abel.

The room was nice baby blue with a white crib, changing table, dresser and daybed. In the corner there was rocking chair Jax often found Wendy resting in when she thought he wasn't paying attention. Over the past week, they each found their own way to cope with the absence of their son.

"Babe, why don't you go ahead and travel out to Nevada. Abel's fine and you have been preoccupied since the family dinner a few days ago. I got this. Abel is getting better each day and I have the 8 weeks off from the clinic. I will be fine for a few days. Besides, I'm not used to your ass hovering around me like I'm some delicate flower. That was your position when you were with the good doc. I'm your old lady…your ride or die don't get it twisted. I'm straight outta Brooklyn and can handle myself ". She said while trying to keep a straight face.

"All right, all right 'lil Kim aka Gem Jr." Jax said as he laughed and threw his hands up in surrender. He walked over to Wendy to give her a hug.

"What does my bad ass biker boy know about hip-hop?" Wendy asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Don't get it twisted." Jax responded with air quotes to make fun of her use of slang earlier. " Your boy knows a little bit. I do have a thing for Air-force ones after all or did you forget?"

"Whateva!" Wendy responded and chuckled as she went to answer the door.

Gemma showed up earlier than usual. Wendy offered her coffee and shared her plans for the day. She informed her that Jax was headed for the garage and them was going to take off to Nevada to pay a visit to Indian Hills MC. Gemma didn't like that one bit and couldn't wait to give Clay a piece of her mind just as soon as she got to work.

As they said their goodbyes, Wendy pouted a little as she kissed Jax. Things had been really good for them. Sure they had an understanding of "run rules" but she was doubting his ability to stay faithful on this run. With her recovery, she wasn't able to put it on him like she was up until Abel's early arrival.

As if Jax could read her mind, he pulled her close and gave her a searing kiss. He pulled back and whispered into her ear so Gemma couldn't hear him. "Babe, you got nothing to worry about! I'm yours and so is this". He not so discreetly placed her hand on his junk. "I plan on keeping it that way. I know it's a deal breaker whether it's a run or not. Besides, I appreciate the creative ways you have of following the doctors orders…I'm good Darlin".

He kissed her goodbye. "See you in few days."

"Call me when you get there." Wendy responded.

"Prepay!" They said in unison.

Wendy headed off to the hospital to see her baby boy. She and Jax had taken to spending most of their waking hours when they could with Abel. Now while Jax was on a run, she could spend as much time in NICU with the baby as possible and keep her mind off of the run and the obvious danger Jax could be heading into.

*******************************SOA**************************************

**Gemma's POV**

Gemma headed over to the garage to give Clay a piece of her mind for sending Jax into Mayan territory. Clay quickly schools her and fills her in on Jax's plan and informs her it was Jax's idea.

Jax and Bobby are about to pull out when Tara shows up looking for help with her car and ride to the hospital from Jax. Gemma senses nervousness from her more than the typical edginess Tara always had when she was around the club.

Gemma is proud that Jax doesn't fall for damsel in distress bit and suggest Gemma give her a ride home.

With all of the activity in the shop, no one noticed Kohn snapping pictures of the garage or the fact the he trailed Jax as he left the compound.

Gemma planned on using their time together to get inside Tara's head and figure out why she came back. When she finds the gun in Tara's bag, she's beside herself. "Just what is this bitch up to?" She asked herself.

The tension is so thick in the car you can practically cut it with a knife. "So Tara, why are you here back in Charming and does it have anything to do with why you are carrying a gun around?" She blurts out.

Tara couldn't believe Gemma looked in her purse while she was filling out paperwork. Then again it was Gemma. "You looked through my bag?" She asked incredulous.

"I spotted it!" Gemma replied. "Do you know how to use it?"

"I do."

"Listen baby girl, I don't why you came back to Charming, or why you insisted on operating on Abel, but I will tell you this. If you think that will help you get your hooks back into my son you have another thing coming. Now I know the pull of your first love is strong and on some level, Jax will always love you. But I'm his mother and I know his heart. There is a difference between a first love and a true love. What he has with Wendy and what they just went through as parents has cemented that love. I'm warning you Doc, if you are here for Jax, just pack up your things and return to your pretty little Yuppie life back in Chicago. I'm no longer the one you have to be worried about. You don't want to get on Wendy's bad side, she's a true Old Lady, one thing you never knew how to be".

"Well thank for the ride and the advice Gemma! No one could ever accuse you of holding back". She got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Oomph, the bitch didn't deny it." Gemma said under her breadth as she pulled out of the driveway. She made a mental note to have Luann's connect check into her background.

***************************************SOA**********************************

Unfortunately Jax and Bobby were unable to enter Nevada unnoticed by the Mayan's. Once they made it to temporary safety, Jax called Clay to fill them in on the situation. Jax hung up and told Bobby they were going to have to patch over the tribe.

After an altercation with an idiot who didn't know the golden biker rule that you never touch another mans bike, Bobby just stared at Jax in disbelief. Jax ignored the doe in the headlights despite how much she batted her eyes, draped herself allover him and practically begged him to take her for a ride.

"What?!" Jax said.

"Well I'll be damned, the JT Kirk of the MC world is officially retired." Bobby teased and patted Jax on the back.

"Hey, I got too much to lose for some random road pussy brotha".

"You're growing up son, you're growing up. The club's been watching and we are all proud of how you have been handling everything."

Jax didn't like the way, Clay decided to handle the patch over with Indian Hills. So he outwitted Clay and put things in motion to provide them immediate protection from the Mayan's and give the new charter sometime to get settled.

Kohn could not believe he just witness a shootout between two rival gangs in the middle of the day. " Jesus Christ." He said to himself as he snapped away.

Jax had to be careful after his conversation with Bobby. He hadn't realized how much the birth of his son and finding his Dad's manuscript were impacting the decisions he made for the club and how it had caused him to question Clay and more importantly himself. He told Clay he wanted to head home to see the kid and Wendy. He took off ahead of the charter with Happy by his side.

As soon as they were in Charming limits he headed for the hospital. Tara was at the desk and he bumped into her on the way to NICU.

"Hey Tara!"

"How was Nevada?"

"Uneventful." Jax responded as he slowed his pace just enough not to be rude but he wasn't interested in sticking around for chitchat.

Jax entered the room to find Gemma and Wendy talking quietly and cooing at Abel. "Hey Ma, Hey babe!" Jax gave them both a kiss.

Tara looked on from afar as Jax stood over Abel's incubator smiling at his son. Wendy walked up from behind. He turned slightly and lifted his arm so she could lean into his side and he draped his arm over her shoulder and pressed his chin on her forehead. The proud parents were looking down at their newborn son both smiling ear to ear.

Tara felt a twinge of jealousy as she looked in on the picture of such a happy family.

She finally realized she was staring and averted her eyes. She looked down at the manila envelope she temporarily forgot about addressed to her simply as Dr. Tara Knowles. She opened the envelope and studied the contents…confused at first. She looked up at the happy couple and smirked.


	17. Chapter 17- Ghost from the past

**Chap 17- Ghosts from the Past**

Season 1: Episode: Giving Back

**A/N**: Again I own nothing other than my AU version of SONS. Thanks for the PMs, follows and reviews.

I'm traveling for business and pleasure so I posted this a little earlier that usual as I will not be ably to post next weekend. Short but sweet. I hope you enjoy!

**************************************SOA***********************************************************

**Tara's POV**

It has been a few weeks after Tara received an envelope from an anonymous source. She watched Jax fawn all over Wendy whenever they were visiting Abel and it killed her. Despite what she knew in her heart to be true that Jax had moved on, she still couldn't let it go. She loved him since she was 15 and knew he loved her back then. Despite the fact that everyone around them thought what they had was only puppy love. She still couldn't wrap it around her head that he didn't follow her out of this cesspool of a town and start a new life after they graduated. She thought she had healed and moved on. It cut her to her soul that he could simply nod in her direction or give her a polite _'hello'_ when he saw her in passing. After all she did to save his son's life.

For the life of her she didn't understand how he chose to marry Wendy the ex-junkie, dancer, stripper? She just didn't get it. But as she started to doubt herself and her ability to snag her first love again, she looked down at the photo that was sent to her. It showed Jax and Bobby at a gas station with a blond hanging all over Jax. She had to admit she wasn't sure if he was pushing her away from him or pulling her closer from the angle of the photo. She was betting on the fact that if she put it into Wendy's hands or started dropping subtle hints, his reputation would precede him and Wendy would kick him to the curb. Once Wendy kicked him out, she could lend him a shoulder and bed to cry on. She just needed to find the right time and place to get this to her without giving herself up in the process.

Tara had a suspicion that Kohn was behind the photo but she chose to ignore her instincts.

************************************************SOA*****************************************************

Gemma was running around getting ready for the Taste of Charming festival they held each year in the fall. She had recruited both Wendy and Donna to assist in fundraising this year's event. Wendy was still off of work and enjoyed anything that would distract her from being home without her baby.

Donna and Wendy knew the bikers and nearby Charters always showed up for the Mother Charter's fund raising so they wanted to add a new fundraising idea to the yearly event. They were initially nervous to bring it up to Gemma but as they each looked on at the crowd in the park adjacent to the where the Taste of Charming was taking place they smiled and high fived each other.

"Girl I can't wait to see the look on Opie and Jax's faces when they see what we put together." Donna said to Wendy.

"And when they figure out we plan on participating? Priceless! A fight may breakout. They will be too embarrassed to make too much of a fuss in public. We may pay for it when we get home though." Wendy said as she nervously rubbed her hands together.

Two lines were starting to form and the crowd was getting antsy. Wendy looked over her shoulder at the sign, **"Bikinis for Biker's Carwash".** Gemma had just got entered the portable stage they set up and was in all her glory as the Queen of SAMCRO.

"Welcome everyone and thank you for coming out for such a great cause. We'll get started just as soon as the Mother Charter is kind enough to grace us with their presence". Just as soon as she said it as if on cue you could hear the roar of the bikes as SAMCRO came rolling into the park in full formation with Clay at the head and Jax and Tig flanking him.

"As I was saying, all of the funds raised today will go to benefit the local high-school. The flat fee is $20 but the tips are welcomed and all proceeds plus tips go to cause. Ladies…..!" Gemma blew a whistle and all of the Cara Cara porn stars strutted out in various bikinis and fantasy outfits such as schoolgirls, maids, nurses etc. In addition to the Cara Cara girls there were crow eaters and hang arounds in bikinis all strutting down the stairs of the stage to catcalls and whistles from SAMCRO, other SONS charters and local motorcycle enthusiasts. The crowd cheered and started fishing in their pockets for cash.

Jax, Clay and Opie looked on and smirked. Gemma wore a tight white cotton shirt revealing her ample chest with tight black jeans and thigh high lace up boots. The outfit was topped off with a long blue leather duster. She looked liked biker royalty as she sauntered up to Clay.

Jax and Opie were leaning on their bikes taking in the scene and observed all of their brother's bikes being serviced. They were confused as to why none of the bikini clad women or Cara Cara girls were approaching them or their bikes.

"Yo Ope! I feel like I'm in the matrix brotha." Jax yelled over the music.

"Me too, but you know both of our crazy old ladies would cut our dicks off if we got too close to any of these gashes. Their spidy senses would go off as soon as we were approached." Opie chuckled.

"So is that how you really feel boys?" Donna asked with Wendy standing beside her.

Jax and Opie both opened their mouths to form obvious lies and downplay their disappointment. Their women walked up to them and shimmied out of their strapless maxi dresses to reveal bikini's of their own. They were hiding their supplies behind their backs and attempted to get to work on their men's bikes.

Both Jax and Opie were turned on, but uncomfortable at the same time. They looked around to see if anyone was inappropriately staring at their wives. Wendy and Donna went to work seductively and suggestively cleaning their Harleys. They eventually relaxed a little as they each admired their women.

***************************************************SOA****************************************************

A little later, Tara showed up at the fair and walked aimlessly through the crowd without a destination. She looked a little out of place as she walked awkwardly alone. She spotted Kohn in the Charming Police booth under the sign "Grilling Criminals for over 50 years". She stopped dead in her tracks before she turned around and quickly retreated back to her car.

She didn't notice that Gemma had witnesses everything and quickly rushed over to Unser to ask about Kohn. Unser let her know he was the new ATF agent in town.

At the same time Jax noticed he was the same guy that was watching Wendy read to Abel a few days ago in the NICU. He found Gemma and they exchanged what they new about the new agent in town. "If he follows us or Wendy, call me!" He ordered his mother.

"Prepay?" She asked

"Yeah." Jax replied. He was on his way out along with the rest of his brothers. They had club business to handle with Chucky who was just released from prison and under the club's protection based on Otto's word. After that they needed to handle a little payback for Opie.

Opie went to jail because one his brothers were supposed to be the lookout and get-a-way driver left him. It was Kyle who bailed when he heard sirens during a heist. Kyle was excommunicated and voted out of the club. His life was spared; yet the asshole didn't blackout his tats. Jax and Opie noticed this earlier in the day. The club voted to let him attend the Taste of Charming to watch his kid perform in a band. He would learn later that evening, he should have gone with that option 1. He may not survive the options that would be presented later on that evening (fire or the knife).

****************************************SOA***************************************************************

**Wendy's POV**

It was way after midnight and Wendy had decided to go to bed and not wait up for Jax. She left the light on in the foyer and locked up the house before making her way to the bedroom to get ready for bed. She smiled as she played back the day's events in her head. Jax had played it cool earlier that day during the fun raising event and didn't lose his shit when she stripped down to her bikini. In fact it had the exact opposite affect on him.

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Darlin, I should knock you up more often. You looked amazing before, but now you are a MILF". He said as he hugged her from behind and planted kisses along her neck.

Wendy dosed off in her thoughts of her husband. She didn't realize she drifted off until Jax entered the room in just his shirt and boxers. She was confused at first and wondered what happened to his clothes until the stench of …burnt skin filled her nostrils.

"Babe are you hurt? What happened?" She asked as she jumped up looking over Jax for the source of the smell.

"I'm fine babe it wasn't me, it was Kyle". Jax went on to fill Wendy in on everything that happened."

"Jesus Jax! Go take a shower. I'll try washing your clothes tomorrow and if that doesn't work, I'll burn them." She kissed him on his cheek and snuggled back under the covers.

**Jax's POV**

Jax finished his shower, dried off, slipped in bed behind his wife and pulled her into his arms. He smiled as he thought of today's events. He sure married one hell of an old lady first the fundraiser and then how she handled him tonight.

He decided then and there to tell her about his dad's manuscript when they bought Abel home and things died down. If she would follow and support him in his outlaw lifestyle she would definitely walk through hell with him as he tried to make the club legit.


	18. Chapter 18- A Week in This Life

Chap 18- A Week in "This Life"

Season 1: Episode 6- AK-51

**A/N: Again I own nothing- just my OC characters and my spin on season 1. I hope you enjoyed the Labor Day Weekend and this makes up for the long delay since my last update. Life and work just got in the way**.

The sun was beginning to filter through the blinds in Jax and Wendy's bedroom. They were sweaty, with sheets twisted between them as they attempted to catch their breath. Wendy wasn't released to return to sexual intercourse yet, but Jax and Wendy found other ways of pleasing each other without going all the way. It made them feel like hormonal teens again.

"Babe it's going to be different when we bring him home, you know". Wendy said smiling up at Jax as she rested her head on his chest.

"Bullshit, he is to young to know what Mommy and Daddy are doing. Well in our case not doing. Jax responded and kissed Wendy before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. If anyone was watching them get dressed and go about their morning routine, they would see how they moved around their bedroom and bathroom like clockwork. Moving out of each other's way and yet steeling touches and pecks like a well timed dance.

Jax was headed out to meet Piney for a gun deal that morning, while Wendy was getting ready to head to St. Thomas to see their baby.

"Babe, I have to handle club business this morning. If all goes well, I'll try and head over to the hospital to see Abel and maybe we can grab a bite to eat." Jax gave his wife a quick kiss and headed out the door toward the driveway where his Harley was parked.

"Sounds good, be safe. I love you." Wendy responded as she followed him out of the kitchen and leaned on the front door

"Love you too babe." Jax responded as he started the Harley and backed out of the driveway. She waved goodbye and strutted backed into the house doing a little dance move to the song in her head as she shook her ass. Oblivious to anyone that may have saw her. She was happy and a ball of energy as she prepared for her day.

A few minutes later she was in her car and headed to St. Thomas. Her phone vibrated indicating she had a text message. "You betta not shake that fine ass of yours for anyone else but me!" ~ Jax

She smiled and threw the phone back in her purse. She loved that man and the beautiful baby boy he had given her. Three years ago she couldn't imagine this life. To think her drinking buddy turned into her best friend and love of her life.

SAMCRO's reigning King and Queen's morning was the exact opposite of Jax and Wendy's. Their attempt at lovemaking was an epic fail and neither could predict the day could even get worse as they awkwardly departed and made their way separately to Teller- Morrow.

***********************************SOA********************************************************************

**Jax's POV**

"What the fuck Piney?!" It was all Jax could think of as Agent Stahl led Clay away in handcuffs. The old man used the clubhouse phone to call the buyer that morning. The same buyer who later killed the cops with the guns purchased by the SONS as they freed a convict while in transport earlier that day. It seemed the club couldn't catch a break. First the warehouse and now this as they tried to raise funds to payoff the Irish for their guns. It was just their luck that they chose to sell to home grown terrorist. There was a list of things Jax had to take care of as VP while Clay was detained. He had to cover their tracks and somehow get the guns out of Teller-Morrow before the agents came back with a search warrant.

"Dam you, you old man." Jax said out loud as he paced on the rooftop of the clubhouse. He looked down at the parking lot of the garage just as the sewage removal truck entered the lot.

***********************************SOA*********************************************************************Tara's POV**

On her rounds, Tara happen to walk by the NICU and was shocked to see Kohn staring over Abel's incubator. "What are you doing in here?" She asks.

"I was curious." He responded.

"This incubation chamber is for medical personal and family only."

"It still hurts me." He said as he looked on at Abel in his incubator. He looked up solemnly at Tara. "Be at Samcro in 45 minutes if you want to see his future and yours too...maybe." Kohn walks out and ran into Wendy almost knocking her over.

"Excuse me." Wendy says to Kohn.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just catching up with my ex-here." Kohn says as he walks out.

He made a speedy exit. However Wendy recognized him as the same man that was at the Taste of Charming. The guy Jax had warned her about. Instinct told her she had to call him just as soon as she had a word with the good doctor.

"Doc, do you want to tell me why the ATF agent is your EX, yet you failed to mention that to anyone and why he as in here looking at my SON?" Wendy was trying her best not to raise her voice and alarm Abel. The more she spoke the more agitated she became. She crossed her arms and waited for Tara to respond.

Tara looked around and stepped close to Wendy and whispered. "He say's he is here on another case, but I don't believe him. He also told me to be at Teller- Morrow in 45 minutes so I could see his future". She admitted nervously as she nodded at Wendy and looked on at Abel.

"His future?!" She asked as she furrowed her brow. "You know what, I'm calling Jax. I suggest you get better security around here, unless you want Margaret to know you let a strange man violate the hospital rules and he just happened to be your ex". Wendy crossed her arms and waited for Tara to get the hint to move on.

*************************************SOA******************************************************************

"Yeah?" Jax answered his phone without looking at the caller ID. He had just finished letting the club in on his plan. The shit was about to hit the fan literally.

"Babe it's me." Wendy said.

"Is everything okay with Abel." Jax asked as she sounded like something was up. He then realized she called him on the pre-pay.

"Everything if fine with Abel. I got here and Kohn was just leaving Abel's room after talking with Tara. He's her ex Jax! He also gave her a warning about being at Teller-Morrow in 45 minutes that's why I'm calling?" Wendy filled him in.

Jax was pissed. "I'll send a prospect over to the hospital don't worry about everything here we got it covered. It will be along night thought. Clay was arrested but they got nothing on him. He should be out tonight but we need to head up to the cabin so don't wait up."

"Okay. Shit there is another call coming in. I should take it. Luv you. Call me when you can." Wendy said as she clicked over.

"Love you too." Jax responded. He headed to the picnic table where the rest of the club was patiently waiting. Jax grabbed an apple and took a bite just in time to smirk as the ATF swarmed into the parking lot. As they forced him and his brothers to lay face down on the grown with their hands cuffed. Jax spotted Tara in the Cutlass idling across the street.

Ultimately, Jax outsmarted the Charming police and the ATF. That didn't stop them from trashing the clubhouse with Kohn giving Jax's room extra attention before they let the SONS go.

**********************************************SOA*********************************************************

Wendy didn't recognize the number as she clicked over. "Hello?"

It was Gemma calling from the county jail. "Hey Wendy, can you bail me out?"

"From jail what did you do? Jax and Clay know where you are?" Wendy asked.

"The same thing Clay did. Nail some little tart from Nevada!"

"Whoa, hang on I'll be right there." Wendy just shook her head. Both of her in-laws arrested the same day and the whole thing with Kohn. She couldn't believe that this was her life. She placed her hand on the incubator and looked down at her baby boy.

"Hey lil man. Mommy has to leave and take care of your gangster grandma and grandpa, and who the hell knows what your daddy is in the middle of. You picked real winners kid, when you chose this family to be born into. I love you sweetie." Wendy said and kissed the incubator before leaving the room. She walked out and was determined to talk to Jax about their lifestyle just as soon as things settled down. Yeah she signed up for the life but having her baby boy changed her whole perspective.

**************************************SOA*****************************************************************

**Wendy' POV**

Wendy picked Gemma from jail. As she watched her mother in-law come out she was surprised at how tired and defeated she looked. Gemma walked slowly toward her and gave her a hug.

"Baby, thanks for coming. Clay apologized and offered to get me out, but I'm so mad and pissed at him I can just kill him. Shit like this doesn't happened to me!"

"What did he do?" Wendy asked as they walked to her car.

"Girls night in?" She asked Wendy. "I'll share it all with you and Luanne then. I know from Clay the guys are going to have a long night and they will probably stay at the cabin."

"Yeah that would be good, give us time to relax. I'm excited. Abel is getting better and we may get to hold him tomorrow. The doctors say he should be coming home soon. After this, it maybe the last one I get for a while once little man is home." Wendy said with a smile on her face as she thought about her baby boy. Just the thought of Abel being home soon put a smile on Gemma's face as well.

Wendy headed back to her house to quickly pack an overnight bag. Gemma stayed in the car and called to see if Luanne could get away from the porn studio to join them have a girls night. She planned on inviting Donna and the kids as well.

Wendy called Jax to let him know what was going on. It rang a few times before Jax answered. She could hear his brothers in the background.

"Yeah?" He answered somewhat distracted.

"Hey, I hear it is going to be a late night for you guys. I'm with Gemma and headed over to her and Clay's for the night. Just checking in." Wendy responded.

"She is pisssseed! Clay just came in and told us she wouldn't let him bail her out."

"I still don't know what he did, but I have a feeling it involved something on the run."

"Yeah, I don't know what Juice was thinking bringing that sweet butt to the shop…." Jax started to say as he took a long drag and walked away from his brothers into a quieter area in the cabin.

"Are you seriously going to blame Juice, how about Clay? I can't believe you….I swear if you even think…." Wendy responded but it was now Jax's turn to cut her off.

"Hey, hey, hey enough!" Jax said with his voice rising a bit as he ran his free hand through his hair and sighed. "This ain't about us, I know our understanding. Don't go making their shit our shit. Besides Gemma's is the Queen. Hell if she didn't make the rules, she sure put up with them over the years. Our marriage is different so just don't start. I swear whenever there is a ladies night you come home with an attitude." Jax said with his voice getting softer as he finished. He was frustrated with the day's events and realized he may have snapped off with little provocation.

Wendy pulled the phone from her ear and shook her head. She was wondering just how long all this sweetness and syrupy stuff was going to last. She had to admit, she liked how they spoke openly and straighten each other out without any residual hard feelings. That was how they showed their love with open and brutally honest communication. She chuckled before she responded.

"Ha, now there is the husband that went missing for a few weeks. Welcome back asshole. Usually you like my attitude , Teller!" Wendy responded.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to snap, but you know what I mean". Jax said as he smirked into the receiver.

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't betray our vows. Okay your mother is honking for me in my dam car! I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow. In the next day or two Abel comes out of the incubator and we can hold him. He'll be home soon Jax. Now you stay safe and out of jail to be here when he gets home. Got it?"

"Got it!"

*******************************************SOA************************************************************

The ladies were over at Gemma's. Though it wasn't a school night, they tried to keep their voices down as Kenny and Eli slept in Jax's childhood room. Donna, Wendy, Luanne and Gemma were in their PJ's listening to Gemma and Luanne reminisce about the good ol days and reminding them of Old Lady rules 101.

Wendy and Donna learned to keep their mouth's shut. They learned to nod at the appropriate times a long time ago. Their relationships with Jax and Opie were different in that aspect but they didn't openly challenge the Queen in her warped way of thinking about the "what happens on a run stays on run" rules. They both agreed that was openly giving their husbands a right to cheat. They couldn't wrap their heads around it.

Gemma was on her fourth glass of wine, fanning herself and wiping sweat from her brow. She took another sip and looked at Luanne.

"Could you believe the balls on that little tart showing up at the goddam club house?" Gemma asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Clay couldn't have known." Luanne responded as Wendy and Donna rolled their eyes at each other.

"So what. The rules got broken. What happens on a run stays on a run. It does not show up and slap me in the goddam face. Shit like that doesn't happen to me! She is so young. How am I supposed to handle this?"

"Aw baby she is just young and dumb. One day she will be older like us. Don't worry baby. I'll get my Doc to write a prescription. You are lucky my walls dried up at 45." Luanne said. Wendy and Donna each looked at Gemma with sympathy they realized the matriarch was going through the change.

"I'm only 51." Gemma responded.

"Are you two over there taking notes?" Luanne asked.

Gemma and Luanne stared at Wendy and Donna waiting for a response. They looked at each other and nodded yes as the each took a sip of their wine. Gemma went on to tell them how she landed in jail earlier by breaking a girls nose with a skateboard. At least she admitted she immediately regretted it.

"Dam Gemma." Was all Wendy could say before she headed off to bed.

*********************************************SOA**********************************************************

**Tara's POV**

Tara was still feeling jumpy from the run in with Khon the day before. She spotted Jax getting off of the elevator on his way to visit Abel.

"Hey Jax are you okay?" Tara called out to get his attention.

Jax turned around. "Yeah why?"

"I saw cops the other day at Teller-Morrow."

"Yeah some ATF agent has it out for us and is following me. They ain't got shit on us. But you know him right? Wendy said he was your ex back in Chicago."

Tara rubbed the back of her neck. "Do you mind giving me a ride home?"

"Sure, is everything okay or is he bothering you too?"

"Just a shitty day. I'm almost done with my rounds. I can also fill you in on Kohn".

"Okay, I'll be with the kid, meet you downstairs."

Tara finished up her rounds. Though she was anxious about Kohn, she was looking forward to spending sometime alone with Jax. She could also fill him in on Kohn. She moved quickly down the stairs with a small smile on her face. Jax was there waiting at the bottom of the hospital steps, with his back towards her. He was smoking a cigarette obviously waiting as she finished up her rounds.

"Thanks again for giving me a ride." Tara said as she walked towards Jax.

"No problem". He said as he started walking her toward a silver F150. Tara was confused the Jax she knew hated the cage as he called it.

"Where's your bike?" She asked as walked along side of him.

"Tara, you know the rules, unless it is an emergency, another women can't ride bitch on the back of my bike. It disrespectful to Old Ladies and it works both ways. I know you have met my mother, but haven't you met my wife? Wendy can't ride until she is cleared due to the C-Section".

"Oh!" Tara replied still confused because she didn't understand why Jax was guiding her toward the passenger rear door."

"Besides, Wendy and I made plans earlier to meet here before heading to dinner." Jax said as he reached for the rear passenger door.

Suddenly it all made sense. Jax opened the door and she spotted Wendy in the front seat".

"Hi Tara." Wendy said dripping with an annoyance obvious to anyone looking on.

"Oh, hi Wendy." Tara stuttered as Wendy rolled her eyes.

Jax ran back to the other side of the car, got in and started the engine. As he pulled out of the hospital parking lot, he couldn't help but think, this would be longest 10 minutes of his life.

**A/N: Awkward! Sorry about the wait, but I hope it was worth it. **


	19. Chapter 19- First Love vs True Love

Chap 19: First Love / True Love

Season 1 Episode: 7-Old Bones

**A/N: **You are amazing! I can't believe the reviews and new followers. I'm glad you love the story and I try and update as much as possible. Work has been a little hectic but will settle down a bit officially now! I don't have to travel as much as I have been doing this summer. I even missed Kurt Sutter's newest series premiere.

Again I own nothing except for my O/C and AU version of what could have happened between Jax and a sober Wendy.

Please continue to review and inbox me with your thoughts.

Enjoy!

_**"Lucky is the man who is the first love of a women, but luckier is the women who is the last love of a man." Author Unknown**_

Jax wielded the F150 out of the parking lot and the tension in the truck could be cut with a knife. He is almost coming undone. Never in a million years did he think he would end up in a car with both Tara and Wendy. This had to be the longest 10 minutes of his life.

He thought back to the conversation he had with Wendy twenty minutes earlier in the NICU.

"_Babe, we need to make a stop on our way to dinner. I agreed to give Tara a ride home on the way". Jax told Wendy and inwardly braced for her response._

"_You did what, why ?! What were you thinking Jax?" She asked with her voice rising slightly._

_Jax moved closer to her and tried to pull her into a hug. "Calm down alright. You are one that told me about Kohn, so when she asked for a ride, I said yes and let her know I knew about Kohn. I figured we could find out more information about him. But I have a feeling she is really scared of him and his attachment to the club is more about him thinking she came here for me."_

"_Don't play clueless. You know she came here for you! All the little snarky comments and the needy damsel in distress act. You told me yourself you didn't like her vibe. I'm tellin' you Jax the morning of Abel's birth when I first met her, I tried to be the bigger women. I didn't have any hard feelings about her despite what she did to you and how it impacted our relationship in the beginning. I'm not concerned with her. I know where your heart is. This shit is just annoying. You see it, I see it and hell even Gemma sees it." _

"_I know babe, believe me I know. I just need to confirm what Kohn's angle is. He seems a little off and we've caught him watching Abel twice now. Plus if he brings ATF down on the club we need to know everything". _

"_You need to shut this shit with her down, Jax and if you don't I will. I'm a mom now, and I'm trying to be a bigger person, but don't get me wrong I will still beat a bitches ass if she crosses the line one to many times. We are together and have our own family now. She needs to get over it and move on!" Wendy said while trying to control her temper._

"_Okay let's go. Just let me handle it. I know her and she'll get all in her head and start over thinking everything and shut down if you push her too much."_

Hearing Wendy talking to Tara snapped him out of his thoughts.

"So Doc, tell us about Kohn!" Wendy said as she looked over her shoulder and shifted a bit to look at Tara. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jax giving her the death look.

"Wendy, really? You couldn't even last five minutes. You need to stop hangin with my mom." He said with a smirk indicating his mood has lightened a bit.

"What? This isn't just about the club. It's personal and this guy has it out for you and Tara. Someone has it out for you, that involves me babe! I will not be quiet. I'm blond but I'm far from stupid." Wendy responded.

**Tara's POV**

Tara was watching on as bystander and noticed the respect Jax had for Wendy, along with the chemistry and how they just seemed to fit. Wendy was confident and doesn't take anything from Jax. She's only known one woman who had ever stood up to him like that and unfortunately it wasn't her, but Gemma.

She thought back for a minute as they bickered in the car practically ignoring her and realized while she and Jax loved each other there was always something that stood in their way of true happiness. It was her dislike for the club and the only type of family Jax ever knew. Despite the love they shared, that fact that she didn't love Jax unconditionally would have ultimately come between them. Whether she left him 10 years ago or much later it would have happened eventually she finally admitted to herself.

She knew instantly the photo she thought she would be able to use to put a wedge between them, would never work. They were in sync and anyone foolish enough to attempt to pull them apart would only get hurt in the process. Gemma was right. True love trumps first love anytime unless it happened to be the same. She lost her chance when she walked out of his life 10 years ago.

"So Tara, are you going to tell us about Kohn?" Jax's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Tara shared how she dated Kohn for a while and everything was nice until he turned violent. She tried to end it and he started stalking her. Because of his ranking with the ATF, almost no one in Chicago would take her seriously and those that did were afraid to authorize a restraining order.

She finally did get one but chose to leave town when her father took ill and she found out there was an opening at St. Thomas. She left out the small detail about the abortion. This explained his obsession with Abel and Jax.

"So to sum it up, his crazy ass thinks you came back for Jax?" Wendy asked and turned to look at Tara and rolled her eyes. That's when she spotted the car that was tailing them.

"Jax we are being followed. " Wendy said as they pulled into Tara's driveway. Jax got out of the car to confront Kohn and told Tara and Wendy to go in the house and lock the door.

"Jax don't he's dangerous." Tara said as she fumbled with her keys and tried to unlock the door.

"Jax can handle himself. Let's just get inside. " Wendy said as she took the keys from Tara and unlocked the door. Wendy and Tara pulled back the curtains and watched from the bay window as Jax stalked up to Kohn car. He stuck his K-Bar into the car's radiator.

Kohn existed the vehicle and approached Jax. "Vandalism, deadly weapon, that is six months in county asshole." Kohn said to Jax.

"Violating a restraining order. You'll be in the cell next to me. They teach you how to suck a dick in ATF School?" Jax responded.

"Bad ass biker." Kohn said as he shook his head in disgust at Jax. Just the thought of Tara and him together set him off.

"You guys gave it your best shot. You got nothing on SAMCRO. And you harassing Tara, stalking my kid and wife. That ends here. The next time it won't be a shit ass piece of car, I'm draining fluid from."

"You threatening a federal agent?"

"I'm threatening you. Go away. That's my last warning." Jax responded unfazed by his occupation.

Jax stormed away and pounded on Tara's door after he watched Kohn drive away. Wendy opened the door and Jax walked in.

"He's gone." He said to both Tara and Wendy. He explained that he watched him leave so she should be fine for now and he would head over to the station to inform Hale just went down.

"Let's go Wendy! Tara you should lock up." Jax said as he held out his hand for Wendy to grab. They walked back to the driveway and into the truck. As they pulled off Wendy looked at him with a slight frown.

"What?" Jax said annoyed as he could feel Wendy scolding at him.

"That was little harsh don't you think? I mean crazy just showed up and followed her home. One minute you are all super protective and the next you are leaving her to fend for herself. Why not send a prospect over or something?"

"Are you shitting me? All the shit you gave me less than an hour ago and now you want me to send prospects over for something that isn't club business. Beside the fact she bought 'crazy' as you called him back to Charming and now he's spying on you and Abel? She came back because she knew I was the only guy, the outlaw that would protect her. She came back 'cuz she wanted me to get rid of Kohn for her. Don't you see that?" He asked.

"Yeah, you have a point. So what are you going to do now? I'm not a fan, but I don't have a heart made out of coal either. She's probably in there freaking out."

Jax shrugged. "Like I said, I'm going to inform Hale what we found out. Then I'm going to take my wife to dinner, let you order from the wrong side of the menu, take you home and make sure you pay me back for everything and more. We need to start getting back into our bedtime routine. You are cleared right? " He said with a smirk.

"As always, you are a class act, Teller!" Wendy responded as she shoved him in the arm and shook her head.

Jax stopped at the police station and filled Hale in on the Tara and Kohn situation. Just as Hale promised Jax he would take car of it. Unser called out for Hale. "Let's go hotshot. Water and power just dug up some old bones on 44."

Jax didn't think anything of it. He was looking forward to dinner and the after dinner activities with Wendy. He would fill Clay in first thing in morning just in case the bodies had anything to do with the club.

************************************************************SOA*********************************************************************

Jax woke up the following morning with a smile on his face from the prior night's activities. He looked over at Wendy expecting to find her still sleeping only to find her looking up at him and smiling. "Morning sweetheart. What are you so happy about this morning?" He said as he grabbed her and pulled her towards his body and circled his legs around her.

"The same thing you are! Was it just me or was that …?" Wendy started to reply.

"Incredible!" they both said at the same time and started to laugh.

"If you keep that up Mr. Teller you we are going to end up with Irish twins. She said.

They both lay there for a few minutes not wanting to get up and start their day. Wendy decided to work late at the clinic and facilitate a workshop. She returned to work slowly while Abel was still in the NICU and decided she would take time off when he came home.

Something about the bones that turned up the day before didn't feel right. He was worried and wanted to get to the clubhouse to fill Clay in asap.

They went about their morning routine with plans to meet back at home but much later that usual.

*************************************************************SOA********************************************************************

Wendy had just arrived home and was exhausted. She called Jax along the way and they each had managed to grab something to eat on their way home. Wendy walked through the house, entered the hallway and gradually started discarding her jacket, purse and shoes. She hesitated for a second when she saw the light on and heard music coming form the nursery. She didn't see Jax or Gemma's car in the driveway. She brushed it off and figured one of them left it on when they stopped in sometime during the day. Between the three of them, she couldn't figure out which one of them would spoil Abel more when he finally came home in a few weeks.

She walked into the nursery and screamed. It was trashed with her baby's things thrown all over the place. To make matters worst, pictures covered the wall. There were photos of Jax during his childhood days, old photos of Jax and Tara, and pictures of Jax and Wendy going to and from the hospital over the past few weeks. There were also photos of SAMCRO's "Taste of Charming's " fundraiser. Instantly she knew it was Kohn. He really had a hard-on for Tara and Jax. But now that he invaded her house and her baby's nursery a fury and protectiveness she didn't know overtook her.

She turned to storm out of the room and call Jax, when she stepped into the squishy carpet under her bare feet. It seemed to occur at the exact same time she smelled urine.

"_This MF broke into my house , destroyed my babies room an pissed on the carpet?"_ She thought to herself and finally let out a scream in frustration.

Jax had just walked into the house, when he heard Wendy scream. He rushed toward the sound and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Wendy and then the mess and disarray of the nursery.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, Jax. I'm not. All of that concern I had last-night ended right here when her '5150' ex broke into our goddam house and trashed OUR son's nursery! So I am not okay. Fix this shit Jackson or I will!" Wendy yelled and stormed off toward the bedroom.

"I will baby, I will." Jax said calmly before he turned around took in the scene in front of him. He was blinded by rage when he threw the broken rocking chair against the wall.

Wendy jumped when she heard the crash. She ran back into the hall and came face to face with Jax. She walked towards him and put her head in his chest and tried to hold back her tears of frustration. Jax hugged her tight and ran his hands through her hair.

He pulled back a little so he could look at her face and wipe the tears that were falling.

"We fix this together!" He said before he pressed his lips onto hers. "We'll clean this up first thing in the morning and figure out what to do then." Jax said as he closed the door to the nursery behind them and steered them toward their bedroom.

" _**First love never dies but true love can bury it alive."**_

**A/N - **Excuse any typos. I was so excited to get this up to you, I read through it several times, but I'm sure I missed some. Also 5150 is the police term for mental incapacity (crazy) in case you were wondering. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm already working on the next and hope to get back to weekly postings (at a minimum).


	20. Chapter 20- Dead and Buried

**Chapter 20- Dead and Buried **

Season 1- Episode: 7 (Old Bones Continued)

Episode: 8 (The Pull)

**A/N**

VivinChlotte: Thank you for always being there to review each update!

I love love your the reviews. Also I noticed a few more Jax and Wendy stories popping up on FanFiction. I'm so excited to read them check them out:

"**I want my family**" Cassiesmum02 by and **"New Beginnings" **by bethie86.

Again I own nothing here except for my few characters and spin on the AU version.

I still can't believe Kurt Sutter only went in for seven seasons. I guess it is better to go out on top and leave us fanatics wanting more!

Happy reading. Please continue to PM me with your ideas and questions.

********************************************SOA***********************************************************

Jax was jolted awake by the pungent smell of ammonia and the sound of scrubbing. He looked over and knew he would find Wendy's side of the bed empty. He threw the sheets back and set up on the edge of his bed running his hand along his face and beard as he tried to wake-up. He absentmindedly reached for his pack of cigarettes, which were normally by the nightstand and noticed they were missing. He forgot both he and Wendy were trying to cut down for Abel. They agreed they would try and smoke out on the patio instead of inside the house. He rubbed his face again and padded barefoot and shirtless into the hallway.

As he entered Abel's room he saw his wife on her knees in her sweat pants and one of his old tee shirts. Wendy's hair looked like she put her finger in a socket.

"Dam babe, maybe you should have slept in a few more hours." Jax said with a chuckle. Before he could take the words back, Wendy dropped the scrub brush into the water causing the dirty water in the bucket to splash onto the carpet and spray water on both of them.

"This isn't funny Jackson! Abel's room is a mess! All the work we put into it and he is supposed to be coming home soon. All of this because of that crazy ass ATF bastard and your weak ass ex, who bought him here. Look! Did you see these photos on the wall of all of us? Jesus Christ Abel is supposed to come home to this shit in a few weeks? " Wendy tore into him as she picked the photos off of the wall.

Jax knew Wendy was right. He had to fix it. To add insult to injury his mother decided to pull into the driveway. He didn't want to face them both as they tagged teamed him about Tara. He grabbed a quick shower and was headed out of the door. He almost managed to avoid his mother. As he grabbed his cut off of the coat hook near the front door, Gemma stepped into his path. She had her hand on her hip and titled her head.

"Don't start Ma!"

"Oh I didn't start this Jackson, but I know who did and you dam well better fix it. This bitch has been in town for only a few weeks and the mess she's bought to you and our family. You think I want to be in here fixing cribs and cleaning piss of the carpet?"

Jax took a deep breadth and his nose flared. Being called Jackson twice before 8:00am was a signal to him this day would only go down hill and fast.

"We didn't ask you to come here and take this on. This is my burden and we will handle it for our family. I'm heading out now to fix it once and far all. That is if you would please get out of my way." Jax reached over his mother and open the door, which forced her to move out of the way.

Gemma's mouth hung open and she didn't know what to say at first. She just as suddenly closed it and smirked. It was clear to her the infamous Tara Knowles had finally fell out of favor with her son. "Uhm." She said to herself and walked back to the nursery to join Wendy on the cleaning mission.

*******************************************SOA************************************************************

Jax stormed into the police station in search of Hale. He spotted him and let into him.

"Your ATF boyfriend is still here! And you should have gotten him for breaking and entering, but since you're a bunch of backward ass cops, you totally missed it." Jax yelled at Captain America.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hale asked. We talked with him and called his supervisor in back in Chicago. He was headed to the airport, as far we knew.

"Yeah well he broke into my house and trashed Abel's nursery. I gave you a chance to rein him in and do things your way, but now he's messing with my family." Jax responded over his shoulder as he stormed off.

Jax was enraged when he finally found the asshole getting a shave at Floyds. He opened the door so hard, he almost took the door off its hinges. He blacked out and the next thing he new he was throwing Kohn through the glass window of the barbershop and pounding his fist into his face. He wasn't sure who pulled him off of Kohn. Next thing he knew he was in an examination room being questioned about the incident with the ATF bitch and Unser.

"Barber says you came in for a hair cut. Agent Kohn attacks you with a pair of scissors. So you pushed him through a plate glass window in self defense". Stahl finished and titled her head to the side and smirked at Jax.

Though he had a shooting pain in his leg, he wasn't going to give the gash the satisfaction of appearing wounded or hurt. "If that is what Floyd saw, I guess that is what happened." Jax replied.

Stahl sat down between Jax and Unser. "That's fantastic. Tell me are they all just afraid of you or convinced you are a necessary evil?

"You charging me?"

"No charges." Unser responds

Jax grimaces as he takes the ice pack of his knuckles and she stands up to leave.

"Why does Kohn have a hard for you?" Stahl ask attempting to get a rise out of Jax.

"You know why!" Jax says with a snarl.

"You are right I do. Tara Knowles the charming ingénue. High school sweetheart's right? She fears for her life. So she comes back home to the only man she knows who would protect her. To the man who would have no problem putting a federal agent through a plate glass window. I wish I had that kind of pull over someone. You are a lucky man." Stahl said.

"You done?" Jax asked while giving her a cold hard stare. _This bitch has no idea; I threw the fucker through a plate glass window because of what he did to my house and the havoc he's causing with my family. Not Tara. He thought to himself._

This time, Jax followed the patrol car that took Kohn out of town.

*******************************************SOA************************************************************

Tara pulled into her driveway and found Jax sitting on her doorstep. Her heart stopped for a second.

Jax looked tired and in pain. He didn't get up when she approached so she sat down next to him. "Kohn is gone. I watched him leave town".

"Thank you." She replied. She put her left hand on his forearm and buried her head on his shoulder while grabbing the back of his neck with her other hand.

Jax looked at her. He didn't like how this was playing out. Stahl's words had got to him. _Was Tara just here to use him to get rid of Kohn for him he thought to himself? Her touch made him want to flinch. This was not right. He couldn't understand how Tara didn't see what she was doing was unwanted and disrespectful. She apparently saw him as the same same old Jax. The teen if he didn't kid himself the man that would chase anything with two sets of lips. The man he was before Wendy. _

"What is it?" Tara asked

"Did you come back here because you knew I would hurt this guy? Do want the cops wouldn't do?

"God no. I had no idea he would even follow me. I didn't even know you would still be here. That doesn't sound like you Jax. Sounds like your mother."

"Well your safe now." Jax said has he stood up and limped off. He started up his bike and backed out without looking back.

Tara sat on the stoop a lost in her thoughts as Jax drove off into the distance.

*********************************************SOA**********************************************************

Jax came home to Wendy and his mother just finishing up with the nursery. They both gave him the side eye. When Wendy saw he was limping, it reminded her he was stabbed in the thigh. She knew in her heart, Jax threw Kohn threw the window because he violated their home and he was a threat to the their family. A little voice in her head couldn't help but ask herself when will they ever catch a break. With the club, if it wasn't one thing it was another.

He looked haggard and in pain. Wendy gave him a light peck on the cheek and half- hearted hug. She pulled away from him and cupped the side of his face with the palm of her hand. "Thank you! I'm going to bed". She said as she patted his chest through his cutt.

"Good night Gemma." Wendy nodded to her mother in law as she walked out of the room and headed down the hall. In her bedroom she heard Jax and Gemma talking as they headed outside on toward the back porch.

There was a little awkward tension between the two. "Something on your mind?" Gemma said to him. She was still a little in her feelings from their fight earlier in the day.

"No ma! I had my share of fighting for one day." Jax said as he limped over to her and took a pull of the joint she had just lit. He exhaled and let his head hang back. It seemed like since Abel was born and Tara came back in town his personal life and club business couldn't catch a break.

"You did good baby. I have to tell you, when Tara first came back I was worried and thought she still had ties in you. I thought she would hurt you and your family. I'm so proud of you!"

"Ma that was teenage bullshit. " Jax replied.

"She crushed you!"

"Yeah I guess."

"You'll see, you never forget when someone hurts your baby". Gemma said as she got up to kiss Jax goodnight. "Bye baby."

"Bye ma." Jax responded as he locked up and headed back to his bedroom not knowing what to expect. Wendy had taken off almost as soon as he walked through the door. He opened the door. Wendy was lying in bed facing the door waiting for him. She seemed expressionless before, but her face seemed to light up a bit when he entered the room.

"Hey!" She said and sighed.

"Hey, you want to talk about it?" Jax asked her.

She shook her head no. "I'm sorry I snapped at you this morning. I know you did the right thing for our family. I'm just tired babe. When does it ever stop?" She asked him.

"It will get better. I promise". He leaned over and gave her a kiss. Jax proceeded to strip down to his boxers as he headed to the bathroom leaving a trail of clothes along the way. He wanted to wash today's mess and horrible memories away. He silently prayed he was right.

He dried off and headed back to the bedroom. Wendy was knocked out. He gently got into bed and wrapped himself around her. She smelled of her favorite perfume with a hint of the bleach she was elbow deep in all day. He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into a much-needed sleep.

******************************************SOA*************************************************************

Jax woke up the next day to a quiet house. When he looked at the clock he couldn't believe he actually slept that late. It was almost 10am. He made his way to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and saw the note on the counter.

'Jax, I was called into work early. Meet you at the hospital later! Love you.' As soon as he finished reading the note his phone rang.

"Yeah?" Jax answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Babe it's me. I just got a call from Dr. Namid's office. They said based on Abel's vitals this morning we should be able to hold him later this evening." Wendy said practically squealing into the phone.

Jax laughed and couldn't help but smile. "Okay I will meet you there later. Be careful I don't need you driving recklessly when you head over."

Wendy couldn't wait to get through her day and rush over to the hospital. She filled her time with observing counseling sessions and them completing her on-line paper due the following week. She only had three more courses to take before she had enough credits to graduate and obtain her degree.

*******************************************SOA************************************************************

Jax had one hell of a day. The SONS had run all over Stockton, Oakland and Charming with schemes and deals to make enough money to pay back the Irish. They started the week with $135,000 to borrow and or raise to satisfy their debt.

The day flew by for Jax and the rest of the SONS. Thanks to quick thinking on Jax's part he was able to make a deal with Unser for stolen gas tanker, which put them flush for the Irish. He walked into one of T&amp;M's garage bays with his brothers teasing the prospect Half-Sack for stealing an ambulance in an attempt to show some initiative and help the club.

He had sometime to kill before Clay and Tig were going to meet with the Irish. He went to his old dorm room and was soon reading his dad's journal and lost track of time. As he walked out he spotted Wendy and Gemma pulling into to T&amp;M.

"Hey I have been calling your cell. I was too nervous to drive so Gemma came and picked me up. They are ready to take Abel out of the incubator."

"Oh shit, let's go." Jax said as he headed for his bike.

Jax, Wendy and Gemma waited patiently in the nursery to hold Abel for the first time. Gemma looked on as the happy coupled held hands and grinned nervously waiting for the doctor to walk out with their son. She moved aside as Dr. Namid walked into the room and gently placed Abel into Wendy's arms.

Wendy looked down at her beautiful baby boy. Her heart almost stopped she was so overwhelmed with love. She never thought she could love anyone more than her husband and love of her life. With her baby in her arms she felt a deep routed and unconditional love she never knew existed for both Abel and Jax. Abel was moving a little and opened his eyes to stare at his mother and cooed. Wendy couldn't help but cry tears of joy.

Jax watched the two for a second and tried to stop the tears from falling from his eyes as well. He kissed Wendy and held one of Abel's fist in his large hands. "Hey mama, you can't keep him all to yourself. Can his dad have a chance?"

Wendy looked up at her husband and smiled. She handed over Able to Jax and now it was her turn to watch him bond with his son.

"I don't know how to break it to you kid but I'm your old man." Jax said to Abel as the infant squirmed around and looked up at this dad. His ice blue eyes were mirrors of Jax's. He pinched his nose in an attempt to stop from crying to no avail.

Gemma stood back and watched her son and daughter-in law. She wanted to give them space to bond as a family. She was so proud of the turnaround Jax had made. She turned to leave and noticed she wasn't the only one watching. Gemma spotted Tara walking away from the observation window wiping her tears away.

********************************************SOA***********************************************************

Jax was beyond pissed and annoyed. He couldn't believe his first moment with his family was interrupted by the call telling him there was an attempted hit on Clay.

Jax stormed into the bar where Tig and Clay set up a meeting with the Irish. He found Tig helping the Irish front man, Cameron, who was lying on the floor with a bullet wound in his leg.

Of course the brains before bullets logic went straight out of the window. Tig and Clay were ready to shoot first and ask questions later. They were ready to start bloody Sunday against the Nords and the Mayans.

What he couldn't believe was that his best friend, Opie would side with them. They didn't have cash or weapons after getting flush with Irish and ATF was still up their asses. Clay all but ignored him and barked out orders to Opie.

Clay and Tig watched Jax ride off.

"Clay I'm worried about this okay. Jax is really smart and I appreciate his lead on a lot of stuff, but where we have to go now is not about being smart it is about killing shit." Tig told Clay.

******************************************SOA*************************************************************

Due to the botched hit on Clay, Jax wanted to make sure his family was safe. He headed back to the hospital to find Gemma and Wendy still in the family room next to the nursery. He had left in a rush letting them know it was club business. He could tell someone had filled him in while he was away.

"Hey, are you both okay?" They nodded and Wendy jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Jax, thank God you are okay." Wendy said.

"And Clay?" His mom asked trying not to sound as worried as they all knew she was.

"He's fine. I just want to escort you both to TM. Just as a precaution. Babe this isn't lockdown, but I want you with me at the clubhouse tonight." Jax said as Wendy nodded.

Jax escorted them back to TM and headed back to the garage bay. Cameron didn't look so good. Chibs needed medical supplies if he was going to save his life and his leg. Reluctantly Jax pushed himself off of the wall. He sighed and asked Chibs to make a list of things he needed. He would ask Tara if she had any supplies the club could borrow.

**********************************************SOA*********************************************************

Tara answered the door talking a mile a minute. "I couldn't take anything from the hospital, so I had to see what I have here in my medical kit." She rumbled through the bag and added a few things she had in the closet before handing it over to Jax.

"I appreciate you helping us out." Jax looked down at the bag in his hands. "I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?"

"When I heard you were back in town, I ran the scenarios of how this would go. You wondering about all the bad shit I was doing. Me saying I was sorry. I'm the same guy but you doc; you've changed and that's a good thing. Thanks again."

Jax turned to walk out the door. Tara desperately wanted the discussion to last longer. This is was the first time, Jax even acknowledged their past relationship. She finally saw a little crack in the wall he had put up between them since she has been back.

"Tonight, I saw a father who loves his son. No fear of being vulnerable or letting someone in. It maybe the same cutt but not the same guy." Tara said.

Jax turned around with his hand on the door. He wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible. He saw the hope in her eyes and it made him uncomfortable. He was starting to regret his decision to ask her for a favor.

Tara watched him leave and stood in place for a little while. She went back to her room and sat on the bed. She rubbed her forehead lost in her thoughts. Tara realized too late she was not alone. As she attempted to run, Kohn grabbed her.

*******************************************SOA************************************************************

Jax dropped off the medical supplies to Chibs and headed back to his dorm. He found Wendy sound asleep with a smile on her face. She was hugging one of Abel' s baby blankets in her arms and was sleeping without a care in the world.

Jax smirked and began to strip out of his clothes. He was down to his boxers when his phone rang. He reached over to pull it out of the jeans he just discarded. Tara was calling. He looked down at the phone and back at Wendy. He decided not to answer. What ever it was it could wait until tomorrow.

He joined Wendy in bed and pulled her close. "Hey baby." He heard her say.

"Sshh go back to sleep. I love you."

Jax 's phone continued to buzz…..

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and it was worth the wait.


	21. Chapter 21- The Path Not Taken

**Chap 21: The Path Not Taken**

Season 1 Episode 8 (The Pull)

Episode 9 (Hell Followed)

**A/N: Well, well, well…chapter 20 seemed to have hit a nerve with the Jax and Tara fans! What is it about chap 20 in fanfic? I notice that is when all of the Jara fans come out of the woodwork. Thanks to all my reviewers who love the story and recognize this is a Jax and Wendy AU story. I write for you and me (tee hee) ****. **

**The only thing I want to point out is that with the exception of being inside of Tara's thoughts on a couple of occasions throughout the story, I have kept her true to character up to this point. While she was Jax's true love, I believe she also contributed to his downfall with her indecisiveness and manipulative behavior in later seasons. She was meant to save Abel's life. However; she had several chances to leave or accept him for what he was. She had the opportunity to leave in season 1 and then during the end of season 4 when Jax told her to take the boys. Remember SOA was built on Hamlet. While her character was named Tara, she was really Ophelia. I told you I was an SOA Fanatic. :-).**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's shorter than usual but it's been a while since I've updated and I changed the middle and ending of this chapter many times. **

**P.s. It's been suggested I get a beta. I have joined the FB fanfic site and have a request pending. I suspect there aren't a lot of Jax/Wendy fans out there. So please let me know if you are interested. Enjoy!**

************************************SOA******************************************************************

*****Tara's POV******

"Stay with me sweetheart okay? We have just a few more questions." Unser said compassionately as he patted Tara's hand.

"Wh…when can I go home?" Tara asked.

Just as soon as you tell us the truth about what happened last night. How did Agent Kohn ended up shirtless and dead in your bedroom? Why was the first call you made to the infamous Jackson Teller and not 911?" Stahl interjected before the corrupt 'Andy Griffin' could respond.

Tara sighed, wiped the sweat off of her brow and sat back straight in her chair as she slammed her hands on the desk before retelling the story. " I…I've been over this a thousand times…" Tara started.

_She immediately realized she wasn't alone and attempted to leave her bedroom. Kohn grabbed her, pulled her down on the floor and covered her mouth as she screamed praying that Jax would hear her before he rode off. She wasn't that lucky._

"_He wanted to try to fix us and start over." She told Unser and Stahl. " I finally decided to go along with the plan and you know pretend that I forgave him. I just didn't want him to hurt me again. I couldn't live through that." Tara sniffled before she continued. _

"_I was able to grab the gun and I shot him in the stomach. I panicked after that. So I called Jax. He… is, I mean he…he was the only person I considered family here….but he didn't answer. Kohn started yelling at me and calling me a biker whore. I think I was in shock. When I finally came out of it, I realized he was bleeding out and I tried to save him. I did, I swear and that is when I called 911"._

Tara threw her head into her hands and started sobbing again in front of Stahl and Unser. They exchanged looks and exited the room.

"So what do you think? Is she telling the truth?" Stahl asked Unser.

"We've grilled her all night and her story hasn't changed. She didn't request a lawyer. It's time to let her go!" Unser replied.

Stahl hated to admit it. It was clear her fellow agent was bat-shit crazy and stalked his Vic and was about to rape her (probably again) if Tara didn't kill him in self-defense.

"All right, let her go."

Unser went back into the interrogation room and told Tara she was free to go.

"Thanks, I just don't know where I belong anymore." She mumbled more to herself than to Unser.

"You sure you okay sweetheart? Is there anyone you want me to call?" Unser asked her.

"I'll be fine. It's time I figure it out. Thanks Unser." Tara gave his a small but sad smile and headed out of the station house. As she walked outside and down the jailhouse steps she had to cover her eyes as they adjusted to the morning sunlight.

Just as Tara was walking down the courthouse steps, Gemma was driving by. She was out frantically buying to more supplies for Chibs. He had worked all night on Cameron and things didn't look good. She didn't think before she slammed on the breaks and honked the horn to get Tara's attention.

"_Dam it! I'll deal with Jax and Wendy later if all hell breaks out, but right now a friend of the club needs medical attention."_ She thought to herself.

"Looks like you need a ride Doc!" Gemma said.

"I do. Thanks." Tara said as she hopped into the SUV.

"Well we need to make a pit stop by the clubhouse first. The boys need a favor. You know as a friend of the club helping them out and all. But first you need to tell me what happened that landed you in there. From the looks of it you've been in there all night. Does Jax know?" Gemma asked as she arched an eyebrow at Tara waiting for the response she already knew. Of course he didn't. When he came back to the clubhouse last night with the supplies he dropped them off and went into the dorm room with Wendy and had not been seen since.

"No I tried to call him but he didn't pick up." Tara said looking down at her hands.

"Sweetheart. We've been through this. Jax has finally moved on. You came back about a year and a half too late. His priority now is his family and the club. As his first love, he'll always love you in some way, but he's in love with his wife. They didn't have it easy because of the ghost of you in the beginning. They are solid now and if you can't accept that, then things in Charming will not work out well for you."

"Is that a threat?"

"No sweetheart, a promise. I'm just not sure who should be more afraid of Jax or Wendy. She had to prove she could hold her own and be a true old lady. She did it hard and fast when they first started dating. Beat a few bitches' ass when people got out of line and assumed her good heart and demeanor meant she was soft. Today's on me, I'll explain why I bought you by".

Tara just nodded her head. It looked like it was finally sinking in. Gemma decided to pull over and turned to look at Tara. "So now that I think we finally have that covered, spill it!"

Tara began her story….again.

***************************************SOA*****************************************

The sun started filling through the haze filled clubhouse dorm room. Jax woke up to find Wendy still sleeping peacefully. He would have thought she was dead to the world and hadn't moved all night if it wasn't for the fact she was no longer clutching Abel's baby blanket. He unraveled himself and was about to get up when Wendy cuddled into the crook of his arm.

Jax smiled and puller her closer. "I figured I would let you sleep, take a shower and go grab us some breakfast."

"Now that sounds like a plan." Wendy said as she turned and looked up at Jax. He kissed her and pushed himself up on the bed so he was pressed against the headboard. He checked his phone to switch it off from vibrate back to the ringer setting. He remembered the miss call and noticed the message from Tara. He decided to call her later, he knew Wendy was tolerating the whole Tara thing out of gratitude for saving Abel and how she helped the club but he didn't want to push it.

Jax ran his hand down his face and beard. He proceeded to tell her everything that happened when he was at Tara's, the condition Cameron was in when he returned with the supplies and the fact the Tara called just as he got back into the door room. Wendy nodded as she listened and was clearly annoyed. " No secrets!" Jax said has he kissed her forehead.

"No secrets!" Wendy responded and swatted at his ass when he got up from the bed. The sound of the water flowing in the shower almost lulled Wendy back to sleep.

*************************************SOA***************************************

Jax was just drying off when he heard someone banging on the dorm room door. He heard Wendy call out to him. "I got it!"

"Wendy got up and stifled a yawn. She ran her hands through her hair in a failed attempt to tame the wild bed head look she was wearing. She opened the door to fine Gemma on the other side.

"Jesus Gemma! What is so urgent?" She stepped aside to let her in.

"Look I just wanted to let you know that Tara is here and she is working on Cameron." Gemma blurted out.

Wendy took a deep breath and started rubbing her forehead in bewilderment and frustration. She started gathering her things around the room.

"What the fuck ma?" Jax asked as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Gemma looked on as he paced in the room clearly agitated as he put on his socks and Nikes.

"Before you go all crazy, I saw her coming out of the jailhouse this morning while I was out getting more supplies for Chibs and I spotted her. I figured she could help you know." She threw her hands up in peace and walked toward Jax in an attempt to calm the storm she could see brewing in his eyes.

She patted his chest with the palm of her hands and hugged her son. "Honey it is for the club. We need her right now. Okay?"

Jax looked down at his mother and nodded in agreement. "Wait did you say jail?"

Gemma was about to respond when they heard Wendy moving about. For the first time they both took notice to what she was doing.

They were both caught off guard to see Wendy moving around the room. Her hair was now in a messy bun and she had thrown on some loose fitting cargo pants, t-shirt and a pair of Timberlands.

She flung the door to the dorm room opened and walked out. "Enough is enough! I think it's about time I remind her of what it means to be an old lady and how it feels to cross one." Wendy said to no one in particular as she stormed down the hallway.

Gemma and Jax looked at each other with their trademark Teller smirk. "Oh shit!" They both said simultaneously and raced out of the room.

**********************************SOA**********************************************

**I hope it was worth the wait! I really struggled with creating my AU version of the Kohn and Tara episode**.


	22. Chapter 22-Enough is Enough

Chap 22- Enough is Enough!

Season 1 Episode 9- Hell Followed

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Time really got away from me…add in work, writer's block and a little hand surgery and months flew by. I hope it is worth the wait!

*********************************SOA***********************************************

Jax and Gemma smirked at each other as they both realized Wendy was gunnin' for Tara. They both loved drama and inwardly Jax loved the thought of Wendy fighting over him. Contrary to how she was off the wheels at home, it really took a lot for her to show her ass in public. They stood their glued in their thoughts for a minute and simultaneously said, "Oh shit!" as they both took after Wendy.

Wendy was on a mission as she walked down the hallway leading back towards the main room in the clubhouse. She must have blacked out for a second when Gemma mentioned Tara was there and she didn't hear her explanation. All she heard was Tara showed up at the clubhouse and this was after she had called Jax repeatedly in the middle of the night. Wendy was raging inside as she walked down the hall and attempted to contain her shit.

Wendy thought back to their first meeting and how she was introduced herself to Tara without any ill wishes or hard feelings. Tara's reaction sent off warning bells that she tried shake off initially. Then she thought of all of the inappropriate comments and intrusions on her and Jax's life since she came back to town. This talk and possible beat down was long overdue. Wendy didn't forget where she was and that she couldn't embarrass Jax in front of his brothers in their clubhouse. She had every intention on pulling her winey ass aside and trying to handle it women to women…quietly. The timbs and the ponytail were just a precaution in case Miss Tara stepped out of line again and needed additional persuasion.

As she stalked toward the bar area of the clubhouse she casually asked where Tara was. By now Jax and Gemma were hot on her heals doing a fast walk to catch up with her, while trying not to attract the attention of the hang arounds and club members. The sight was almost comical but it didn't lift the tension that took over the clubhouse. She caught them out of the corner of her eyes as she walked into the Chapel and spotted Tara. Wendy opened her mouth to get Tara's attention and lay into her.

"Help finally! Wendy come here. I need you to put those gloves on and then apply pressure just as soon as Juice takes is his finger out of this man's ass. Gemma took off and was supposed to come right back. I don't know where she went. I need you to help me." Tara said.

Wendy was caught off guard and as she didn't expect this. She looked around the Chapel with bloody rags, empty liquor bottles thrown across the room. Gemma and Jax opened the Chapel doors to see the two working together over Cameron. Jax looked at Wendy and raised and eyebrow.

Wendy mouthed," You still owe me breakfast in bed". Jax nodded in understanding and slowly closed the doors as he backed out of the room.

Wendy continued to assist Tara as she worked on Cameron. She had a soft heart and knew this wasn't the moment to let Tara have it, but she had it coming and was going to give it her when the time was right. Juice was relieved that someone came in to assist. He could finally take his finger out of Cameron's ass.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Cameron was knocked out. Tara had given Cameron antibiotics and painkillers to kill the pain besides the alcohol Chibs had poured into him all night. Wendy followed the instructions as Tara removed the bullet and sutured up the bullet wound.

*******************************SOA**********************************************

Unser entered the clubhouse to question the Clay about war with Mayans and Darby's gang in Charming. While Clay argued he didn't start it or go after the Mayan's the night before, he agreed to go the station with Unser.

At the station, Unser continued to argue with Clay as he took a pull on a joint. Clay looked on incredulously. "What? I have a prescription, it's for the cancer." Unser responded.

They continued to talk when they were distracted by the sound of several SOA Charter's rolling into town to protect the Mother Charter. Unser finally gave into Clay and allowed him access to both Darby and Alvarez's cells to broker a truce. It was decided the SONs would sell guns to both the Mayans and the Niners. Clay new he was overstepping the line for the club by not bringing the deal to the table first.

*******************************SOA***********************************************

Gemma walked into the Chapel to check on Wendy and Tara. Tara had just finished cleaning and bandaging up Cameron. He was sleeping peacefully and they needed to transport him off the table and get him to the cabin as soon as possible.

Gemma shifted her gaze between Tara and Wendy with a frown on her face trying to determine if everything was really okay between the two of them. "Everything okay in here?" She asked.

"Yeah we are fine". Wendy replied with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. Tara was oblivious as she was putting things back into her doctor's bag. Gemma didn't miss a thing and smirked as she walked out of the Chapel.

Once Cameron was taken out of the Chapel, an awkward silence fell over the room and between the two women. "Wendy thanks for helping out. I really needed a second pair of hands". Tara said nervously as she fumbled around not knowing exactly what to say now the emergency bootleg surgery was over.

Wendy nodded in acknowledgement as she took off the surgical gloves and threw then in the garbage.

"Look Wendy, I know the last few..." Tara started to say.

Before she knew it Wendy had slapped her across the face. She stumbled back allowing Wendy to grab her neck and pin her against the wall. "What, that you have been a disrespectful bitch the last few months? Coming onto Jax, despite the fact he's married and has a family? What do you want to do apologize now?" Wendy spit out just above a whisper.

Tara was stunned by Wendy's sudden attack and was grasping for breath. She tried to push her off, but the shock of the surprise attack and Wendy's strength gave her the upper hand.

"Listen, you are welcome to stay in Charming if your are glutton for punishment. Hell you can even remain a friend of the club if you want but enough is enough! You try and pull the ex-girlfriend, damsel in distress bullshit again with Jax and I will do more than just slap you around a bit." Wendy said.

Gemma was outside of the doors listening in. The Teller smirk was replaced by a grin. She was glad Wendy had finally stepped-up and put Tara in her place. Jax had returned from a food run and was heading towards the chapel doors to let Wendy know food had arrived. Gemma placed her finger to her lips alerting Jax to be quiet. He joined his mother in eavesdropping.

Wendy had finally let go of Tara's neck. She was gasping for air. "Jesus Wendy, they have gotten to you, you are nothing but Gemma wanna be." Tara spat as she attempted to gain her composure.

"Say what you want about me, but spell my name right. It's Mrs. Teller. A title you'll never have. In this life you don't go from crow eater to wife and mother without a few beat downs along the way. This was just a friendly warning. It could have been worst."

Tara grabbed her stuff and bolted out of the chapel doors, running into Jax and Gemma. Gemma's smirk had returned. She had her arms crossed in front of her chess and looked at Tara with pity in her eyes. Jax was embarrassed for Tara and avoided eye contact. He looked down with his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks for helping out Doc". Gemma had managed to get out as Tara ran towards the door.

Jax walked into the Chapel and spotted his wife sitting down at the table with her head in her hands. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Wendy looked up at her husband and shook her head. "Babe, I'm sorry if I lost my shit in your clubhouse, but I couldn't let her get away with the shit she has been stirring anymore".

"Babe, there is nothing to be sorry for. You were right and despite Gemma and I telling her to back off, she didn't listen. I'm sorry to put you through this, especially with everything going on with Abel, but I'm glad you put her in her place. I know you don't like the title, but you are an Old Lady." Jax responded with his trademark panty-dropping smile.

Wendy stood up and Jax pulled her into a hug and tugged on her messy ponytail. "Come on _Mrs. Teller_, I owe you breakfast in bed remember and then we can go see our boy." Jax said as he was leading her out of the chapel and back to the dorms.

Wendy hit him in the stomach. "You were listening?"

"Of course, if it wasn't for Ma, I would have busted in to watch the tail end of the chick fight." Jax replied.

Jax and Wendy made it down the hall towards the dorms, laughing and smiling like newlyweds.

A/N… I know a little short and fluffy chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
